A Change of Heart
by icegem100
Summary: Bella has been married to Mike for 4 years but when she meets dashing, sexy fireman Edward Cullen her life takes a dramatic turn. Will she be faithful to Mike? Or will she succumb to Edward’s charm and be forced to live a life of secrets and deceit? AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been thinking about this story for a while so enjoy.**

**Here is a quick summary:**

_**Bella Swan has been married to her husband Mike for four years. But when Bella meets dashing fireman Edward Cullen her life takes a dramatic turn. Will she be faithful to her husband or succumb to Edward's charm and be forced to live a life of secrets and deceit?**_

**Prologue**

**Bella **

The sun was streaming in through the blinds of my New York apartment as my alarm clock began to ring. I slammed it off and stretched half-heartedly in an attempt to wake myself up so I could get ready for work. I work at the New York newspaper carrying out my intense passion for journalism. I adore my job and have been doing it for three years; since I was twenty-three. My gaze then travelled to the sleeping man next to me. The sunlight was causing his hair to glisten as he slept like a baby… except for his almost constant snoring. I'd grown used to it by now after having been married to him for four years. I looked at my nice husband as he rolled over to face me. He slowly peeled open his eyes.

"Morning baby," he murmured while flopping his arm over my waist.

"Morning Mike," I replied while staring at my nice husband.

Yes my _'nice' _husband.

Not fantastic.

Not amazing.

… Just 'nice'.

Of course I'd read those romance stories like Romeo and Juliet wishing what me and Mike had was more like that.

But I'd come to realise that that stuff is only fantasy.

Not reality.

I mean Mike is great… he's … what's that word again?

Nice.

"Do you want a lift to work?" he asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah go on then," I replied letting Mike do his 'husbandly duty', or so he called it. I preferred to take the subway as I relished the hustle and bustle of New York in the morning. It surprised me how much I loved city life after growing up in a small town in Washington State. I went to college in New York and decided to move here because I always found it exhilarating and love the atmosphere.

I dragged myself out of bed to take a shower and looked back over my now sleeping husband tangled up in the sheets wearing only a pair of boxers. I told myself that I would spend a long and happy life with him but I just couldn't squash the nagging doubt in my mind that maybe there should be more. That maybe love wasn't really like this.

**Edward**

I was awoken by the fiery scent of perfume making my banging headache even worse. Man, how much had a drunk last night? I rolled over in my bed to see a mop of bleach blonde hair right next to me. Oh crap who the fuck is that? Cara? … no that was the dark-haired chick from last week… Katy? Caroline? Oh god how am I supposed to remember… they're all the same. She opened her eyes and stared at me through thick mascara ridden lashes.

"Hey you!" she said wrapping her arms round my bare torso and giving me a squeeze. Oh god I wasn't in the mood for this. Ah, Candy, that was her name!

"Morning Candy," I grumbled, "look ah I'm on call today so I really should get up and ready."

"Oh ok sure, well being a big strong fireman I guess you always have to be prepared" she giggled, "well maybe we could meet up again some time?" I sensed the hope in her voice but proceeded to rack my brains to find 'the speech'. The same speech I told every Candy and Cara I hooked up with.

"Oh, look," I started; damn what was her name again? "Candy, I am not really ready for a serious relationship right now. I had lots of fun with you, the best fun I've had in ages probably," _yeah right_ "but I just need some time to myself to focus on my family and my job. It's nothing personal."

"Oh, yeah sure, of course. No me neither… I don't want anything serious," she stumbled out of bed searching the room for her scattered clothes. I didn't miss this chance to give her body a once over.

_Hmm not bad._

"I better go… so I'll see you around," she smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure, bye." I heard the patter of her footsteps down the stairs and the door slamming. I flopped back into bed ready to sleep away the morning but I was interrupted two seconds later by the repetitive beeping of my phone.

It was my workmate Emmett, I was needed at work.

_Great; so much for a lie in. _

With that I jumped out of bed and quickly showered. I dressed speedily then charged out the house ready to face the blazing fires of New York City.

**Chapter 1**

**Bella**

She weighs how little? _Jesus_. Since I normally wrote for the style section, my boss had given me an article to write on extreme celebrity weight loss. _How original_. These were the moments where I didn't find my job quite so spine-tingling (_understatement of the year)._

Suddenly my phone began to ring and I read the little screen.

'**Alice Mob'.**

"Bel-ah-uh you won't," Alice sobbed before continuing, "believe what has-uh happened!" she blubbered down the phone.

"Al, what's up? What's wrong?" I hadn't heard her this upset since she stepped in a massive puddle wearing new Gucci shoes.

_Wow, this must be serious._

"Jasper dumped me Bella" she screeched, "he told me I was too high maintenance!"

She was wailing down the phone so loud I had to hold it slightly away from my ear. Jasper was her on-off boyfriend, they met over a year ago and to start with they were inseparable but they'd had so many break-ups and non break-ups that I'd lost count. Not so serious after all.

"Aw Alice. Look honey, this happens all the time, you know that. You'll sort it out soon and everything will be fine."

I knew what was coming next: _this is different Bella; he means it this time blah blah blah _

"No Bella you don't understand, he was so serious" she continued, "this time is different." T_here it is. _However arguing with Alice got you nowhere so I decided to give in early.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry," I replied trying to sound as earnest as possible as she continued to cry down the phone. I hated hearing her upset… damn Jasper.

"Alice please don't cry, it will be ok." I reassured her.

"No Bella it won't be ok," she blubbered on, "can you come round later please, I want to forget Jasper completely, we're going to burn all his things and act like he never existed. Ok?" _That was a new one._

"Yeah sure, whatever you want. What time?" I replied.

"Come round at half six, we'll order some pizza and I'll get a bottle of wine so we can drown our sorrows… or I can drown my sorrows. Your married you lucky bitch." _Lucky me_.

"Well I'll see you later then."

"Ok Bella, and I've invited Jessica too so you guys can both help me get over him." She hung up. _Joy,_ Jessica was coming too. It's not that I don't like her because she can be a lot of fun… it's just that she has this catty side to her that's not so much fun.

"Bella, how is that article coming along?" my boss suddenly asked me. Oh_ crap_ the article.

"Yep great, I'm almost done," I replied, quickly closing the page so he didn't see a whole load of white with only a title.

"Good, give it to the editor when you're finished." He walked away leaving me to continue with my article for the rest of the afternoon.

After work I called Mike to tell him I'd be out for the evening and made my way over to Alice's. She lives in a swanky apartment, ten times bigger than mine and Mike's _and_ she lives there alone. That's what I get for being married to a teacher who insists we don't need a fancy apartment. It suits me ok as I have more money to spend on other things. Alice is a hot-shot fashion designer. It was her dream job that she'd always wanted since high school so I'm glad she finally got it. Nowadays I'm always very well-dressed thanks to her kitting me up in designer gear. I took the posh elevator up to her room passing what looked like a pizza delivery person on the way there. I knocked on the door and it swung open almost instantly.

"Bella," Alice yelled flinging herself onto me. Her black, already wacky, hair was more sticky-out than usual and she was wearing huge pyjamas which drowned her small frame. She sobbed into my shoulder soaking my fitted shirt, an Alice original, straight through.

"Oh Alice it's ok, don't cry honey." I nudged her in through the door and swung it shut behind us. I spotted Jessica already on the couch with her long orange legs on the table in front of her. I gave her a quick smile. She replied with a worried smile for Alice. _So fake._

"Come on, let's sit down." I pulled her to the sofa spotting an unopened bottle of wine and a freshly delivered pizza, "now tell me all about it."

Alice talked non-stop for half an hour about how she loved Jasper… and how she hated Jasper. It was very draining.

"…and then he had the cheek to say _I_ was too much too handle because _I_ was too emotional. I mean do I spend all my time talking about my feelings like _him_? No."

_Another half an hour_

"…but I love him so much and he loves me too. He just needs to understand that."

_Another half an hour _

" … I mean at least I know what I want to do with my life. First he wants to be a doctor and then a lawyer, I mean make up your damn mind Jazz. Ah Jazz. Do you know when I came up with that nickname? Well we were on a date…"

_Another half an hour _

"…but he is gorgeous right? I mean don't you think?"

I interrupted her before she could start rambling again.

"Uh-huh, Alice. Didn't you say something about burning his things?" I needed to do something different. I didn't understand all this drama over guys. They were just men. I mean if Mike dumped me I wouldn't turn hysterical. What am I saying? He's my husband, of course I would… I think.

"Oh yeah I have all the stuff he left here that we can burn!" A look of excitement flashed in her eyes and she jumped up and bounded towards her bedroom. I looked across the table at the now eaten pizza and drained bottle of wine, mostly thanks to Alice.

"And I bought my ex-boyfriend's things to burn too," said Jessica while she whipped a pair of boxers out of her fake Gucci handbag.

"Ew they better be clean," I joked.

"Nope," she replied, "lets just hope Jacob was hygienic." We both burst out laughing. _Look at that, Jessica could be fun!_

Alice came back into the room holding a metal bin, newspapers, a lighter and a load of Jasper's things like t-shirts and a tooth brush,.

"Jess, go and get a glass of water. You know for safety." She giggled, "and Bella, off now."

"What?" I replied confused.

"Your wedding ring of course. This is a man free zone." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, yes ok," I slipped the ring off putting it in my pocket. I had to indulge her and I could see she was getting very tipsy. I'd have to make sure she didn't set the building alight. Alice began filling the bin with newspapers as I helped.

"Oh crap I need something flammable… oh yes Vodka."

Once we had prepared the papers we gathered around the bin in the middle of Alice's kitchen floor. She lit some of the newspapers and poured a small amount of Vodka in.

"This is for Jasper and all the other men who have messed us about," she declared looking up at the ceiling as if she were talking to God.

"And for those who were rubbish in bed," announced Jessica. They both looked to me.

"And to those who are so boring you think you might just fall asleep while talking to them." _Mike_.

Alice giggled, "now through everything in!"

Alice began putting Jasper's belongings in as Jessica slowly fried the boxers. I suddenly wished I had something of Mike's to burn. Wait, it wasn't like we were broken up or anything. _Silly Bella_.

"Oh the fire is going out," shouted Alice as she picked up the lighter and stumbled over to the bin in her oversized pyjamas, now very drunk.

"Maybe I should do that Alice," I walked over to take it off her.

"No it's fine," she slurred as she set more paper alight and poured more Vodka onto it.

"Alice I think that's enough!" I almost shouted.

BOOM

The little bin exploded which unlike me and Jess, Alice seemed to find very exciting.

"Put it out Jess," I shouted. She faffed around picking up the safety glass of water and pouring it over the flames. It only fuelled the fire more as it boomed again.

"I thought that was water?" I questioned.

"Sorry that was mine," Alice replied guiltily. It was now obvious how she was so drunk.

"Bella call the fire-brigade," screeched Jessica as the metal bin began to melt. I ran to the phone and dialled 911 and then came back to help put out the flames. The fire alarm then began to go off as we continued using cups of water to help tame the flames, getting nowhere. There was then banging on the door and I ran to open it and two firemen wearing dark yellow uniforms stormed in. They quickly extinguished the fire using white foam and we all sighed in relief as black smoke came off the bin. Alice giggled uncontrollably and I went over to her and guided her to the couch. Then I heard someone coming up behind me.

"What happened here then?" A male voice asked. I turned round and was stunned into silence. I was staring into a pair of the most piercing emerald green eyes I had ever seen. The fireman had removed his hood and unzipped the top of his suit and was staring right at me. His hair was in disarray and was a bronzy coppery colour and his pale skin was almost flawless. One word… _WOW_.

"Miss?" he questioned.

"Oh right, yes, a fire." I replied. _A fire?_ _Did I seriously just say that?_ I felt a huge blush in my cheeks as his lips curved up into the most breathtaking crooked smile I had ever seen.

He laughed lightly, "Well I guessed that part," he joked.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. My friend got a bit drunk and decided to set fire to her ex-boyfriend's clothes. It got a little out of hand."

"Ah I see. Well just be more careful next time."

"Will do," I replied.

"And were _you_ setting fire to_ your_ ex-boyfriend's things?"

"Oh no, not me."

"Oh, because you already have a boyfriend and he isn't your ex? …Yet." he leaned closer to me as his sweet breath fanned across my face.

_Oh sweet jesus_

"No," I croaked out when I was finally able to speak, "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Ah well in that case, here's my number," he pulled a small card out his back pocket, "give me a call sometime, I would love to get to know you better. Oh and what was your name?"

His number? Oh crap I didn't tell him I was married. I should correct him. Go on Bella _correct him_.

"Bella, my name's Bella."

"Ah Bella I'm Edward, hopefully I'll be seeing more of you soon."

_Oh yes please._

He winked at me quickly before walking out the door with the other fireman.

What was I doing? I'm married to Mike. I can't go out with that guy. No way, that would be so wrong. I read the card in my hand, 'Edward Cullen'. That's a nice name. Well sorry _Edward Cullen_, I won't be seeing _you_ any time soon. With that I ripped the card up and threw it in with the pizza rubbish.

**Reviews make me smile ... more to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Cheers for all the reviews on the first chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward**

Emmett and I strode down the dimly lit hallway in our fire gear as I made my way back home now that my shift had finally finished. It was a long day; I mean you would think that parents wouldn't let their kids play with matches because they found "the flames fun".

_Some people_.

Well at least the day wasn't a total loss; I did get that brown-haired chick's phone number. I mean she was hot, along with having no boyfriend or husband from seeing her wedding finger. I bet she'd be a good fuck. But getting girl's numbers on the job was hardly rare for me. Girls seemed to like firemen though I'm not sure why. But this girl was different, somehow. There was something very endearing about her that I couldn't quite place. Maybe it was the rosy blush in her cheeks… hmm… I never cared much for that before.

"Hey dude," Emmett broke me out of my thoughts, "you want to try out that new club on Saturday night called Electric? It's supposed to be pretty cool. A great place for the ladies."

"What about Rose?" I asked. Rosalie is my sister and Emmett has had a crush on her since forever… probably since when we were in high school together. But he never had the nerve to ask her out which is strange for Emmett seeing as he is always so confident.

"Oh Rosalie?" he got all shy which I would find it cute if he wasn't being such a damn coward.

"Nah man, she's with that other guy right? Derek?" A look of anger flashed across his face.

"Daniel," I corrected, "and no, she's not, they broke up a couple of weeks ago, so now's your chance."

"Yeah well I should give her time to get over him."

_Time to find someone else, more like_.

I never understood what the big deal was with Emmett and Rosalie? Girls are girls… nothing special. He told me he loved her one time when he was drunk but if he loves her why not ask her out? _Simple_.

"Yes ok Emmett, whatever you say" I nudged him playfully, "the new club sounds good. Come round to mine at about half eight."

"Will do."

We made our way back to the fire station to get sorted out and then I took off in my silver Volvo to go back home. I loved my house, my parents Carlisle and Esme bought me it as a gift. They were too generous and no matter how much I refused, they insisted. It was big and very modern, just the kind of house I would have loved, and my mother knew that having designed it. By now it was about midnight so I dragged myself upstairs, flopped into bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Bella**

I spent the night at Alice's sharing her bed with her while Jessica slept on the couch. I was pretty sure Alice would have a hangover so I got up and searched the kitchen for some pills for her and bought them back with a cup of water and placed them by her bedside. It was a Tuesday so lucky for me I had work, trust Jasper to break up with Alice on a Monday. Friday would have been _a lot_ more convenient. I tip toed out of her apartment giving Jessica a quick wave as she noticed me leaving and made my way home to change before work. I opened the door to my apartment and spotted Mike sitting at the kitchen top eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Bella, did you have fun?" He asked looking up from the morning paper. His morning routine was to eat cereal and read the paper. Spontaneity was not a word in Mike's dictionary.

"Not particularly," I replied, going over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. I decided there was no need to mention me getting the sexy fireman's phone number.

"Alice just talked and talked and then ending up starting a fire so we had to call the fire-brigade."

"Oh dear is everyone ok?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah fine, except for Alice's kitchen floor, which has melted slightly."

He chuckled lightly, "Oh dear" he seemed disinterested, "well I'm off to work. I'll see you later baby." He hugged me gently and walked to the door.

"And if you're not too tired maybe we could have some 'quality time' later." He winked at me.

I knew what 'quality time' meant. Sex. But I just wasn't in the mood… I knew what it would be like which didn't really give me much to look forward to.

"Maybe," I forced a smile as he blew me a kiss and walked out the door. I went into my room to change and spotted an unmade bed. _Yet again._ Why are men so frigging untidy? I sorted out the bed and got dressed for work in a tight pencil skirt, a waist belt and a white shirt and quickly straightened my hair before jetting out the door.

The rest of the week was uneventful but I was given some meaty articles to sink my teeth into at work which really pleased me. Alice continued to cry to me about how she missed Jasper. I felt so sorry for her that I kept trying to persuade her to make it up with him but she was insistent that there was no hope. So I adopted another strategy and told her that we would go out to help her get over him.

I couldn't stop thinking about that drop dead gorgeous fireman. Maybe I'd made a mistake throwing his number away.

_What are you saying Bella?_ Damn! Why did thoughts like this keep creeping into my head? I mean yes Edward was attractive, but was he attractive enough to go out with when I'm married? Hell no. One thing I definitely wasn't was a cheat.

**Edward**

I woke up on Saturday morning at about eleven and decided to get up and make the most of my day off. I worked out in my gym for a couple of hours before going for a swim in the pool. I always tried to keep fit and I enjoyed exercise which was a good thing for my job. I then spent the afternoon on my piano. I loved music and could spend hours composing new songs and playing my favourite melodies so before I knew it; it was time to get ready. I changed into some tight black jeans and a dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and did my hair in its usual 'just woke up' do. The doorbell rang and Emmett and I made our way to the club in his jeep. Why he has that Jeep in New York City I do not know. But he insisted it made him 'stand out from the crowd' so whatever.

"Hey I know the guy working on the door so we can just go straight in," said Emmett as we walked up to the club, "like I keep telling you. I have connections."

I rolled my eyed as Emmett eyed up some of the girls that were waiting to go in. Some of them weren't half bad looking but none of them held a candle to Bella from yesterday. It suddenly occurred to me that she hadn't called yet. Oh well, she will soon enough. They all do.

As we walked in, the beat of loud music filled my ears and my eyes adjusted to the flashing lights as I glanced around the club. It certainly was glamorous with smartly dressed bar tenders and lights projected on the walls making bright yellow lightning bolts. I walked over to the bar to get some drinks.

"What do you want Em?" I asked.

"I'll have a beer."

"A beer and a dry martini please," I said to the bar tender. She turned round and leaned over to get the drinks and I got a view up her short skirt.

A thong… _nice_.

"Thanks," I smiled politely and she handed me the drinks.

"Sure it's no problem," she replied in a sultry voice, eyeing me up "if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me."

_Could she be more obvious_?

"Thanks, I'll remember that," I replied grinning as I picked up the drinks and walked over to find Emmett who was already sitting at a table.

"So who do you think I should go chat up?" asked Emmett once we were seated. "Those girls look nice," he said pointing to three leggy girls with blonde hair and fake extensions.

"Oh how original," I replied, "no, I would say go talk to that girl over there." I pointed to a red head sitting at the bar by herself, "she's pretty and there's no one with her so now's your chance."

"Yeah good move dude," said Emmett as he strolled over and sat down on the stool next to her.

It looked like it was going well as he talked and she laughed. Girls always loved Emmett's sense of humour but they could never resist my charm.

_My turn_.

I scanned the room searching for a girl to talk to. I noticed a girl with black spiky hair and another with long brown hair who both looked pretty sexy. Along with a black girl with a mad afro and a chubby blonde. Hold on a sec. A took my gaze back to the girl with long brown hair and realised that I knew her from somewhere.

_Bella_.

**Thanks for reading :) Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

**Sorry i took a while to post this chapter... i had work to do which i have now finished so it's all good. **

**Thank you to Renee for betaing the first two chapters and to Laura for betaing all of them :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Edward**

_Now look how that worked out_.

I quickly gulped down the remainder of my drink and rose from my table to go and talk to Bella. She was now dancing alone as her short friend went up to the bar to get some drinks. No, wait, not alone. With some other blonde guy… well I wasn't having that. As I neared them I got to see his face; he looked gruff with a stubbly beard and Bella didn't seem too pleased to be dancing with him. He put his hands round her waist and slowly lowered them. She pulled away but he pulled her back as she grew increasingly uncomfortable. Who did he think he was? Even _I_ had my standards.

"Is everything okay here?" I asked, almost shouting so I could be heard over the loud music, "Bella love, don't leave your poor boyfriend alone." I swept my arm around her shoulder as a look of relief flooded her face.

"Boyfriend?" the other guy looked taken-aback, "I didn't realise."

"Well it didn't look like you _bothered_ to ask?" I replied aggressively while stepping towards him and looking directly into his eyes.

His penetrating gaze never left mine. "I guess I'll be going then," he replied through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowing. With that he walked off through the crowd.

"Are you okay?" I asked turning to Bella and taking my arm off her shoulders, "it looked like you needed a bit of help."

"Oh yeah, thanks," she laughed nervously, "He just came and started dancing with me. What a creep."

"Well everything is fine now," I replied reassuringly. "So, been setting any more fires recently?" I asked to make sure she remembered me.

She smiled back sweetly, "I've tried my best not to."

I chucked lightly.

"Can I get you a drink?" I asked.

"Well my friend's already getting me one," she answered quickly as if glad for an excuse not to talk to me. _Well fine then_. She looked around, her eyes settling on the bar when she noticed the black haired girl who now seemed to be talking to some other black guy.

"But it seems she has forgotten about me," she smiled gently, "so a drink would be nice." _Yes! _Calm down Edward, you're only buying her a drink. _What had gotten into me?_

"Why don't you find a seat at a table and I'll bring your drink over. What can I get you?"

She suddenly looked very unsure but I had a feeling it wasn't just about the drink.

"I'll have a dry martini please," she answered. _Man this girl had good taste_.

"Okay I'll bring it over." I walked over to the bar and leaned on the counter waiting to be served. I then noticed Emmett standing next to me with the red head who seemed to be sucking on his neck. _Nice_. He winked at me and I gave him a thumbs up and gestured to the two drinks in my hand to show that I'd be getting laid tonight too.

_Hopefully_.

I then weaved through the crowds and spotted Bella sitting at a table in the corner looking like she was arguing with herself. _Man she was hot. _She wasn't dressed slutty but was wearing tight skinny jeans and a sparkly top and her luscious brown hair was sprawled out over her shoulders. She smiled gently at me and I noticed that I had stopped walking to stare at her.

_Way to be cool Edward_.

So I pretended to be searching for where she was sitting and then kept going.

"Hey," I smiled setting our drinks down on the table and taking a seat next to her. We had a good view of the club over here but at the same time we were slightly secluded so the music wasn't so overbearing.

"You got the same as me?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"Or maybe _you_ just got the same as _me_." I joked and to my delightment she laughed back. She seemed to have relaxed slightly from earlier.

"So you never called me. Lose my number?" I joked enjoying the lighter mood

"Oh yeah um, well I… yeah sorry… I lost it," she replied. She then started blushing which I could still see through the dimmed lighting. It was sweet and made her seem so innocent, which she probably was. She didn't look like the normal kind of girls I met in clubs. I kind of hoped she did lose my number though. Then there would be no way for her to call me back after tonight. Clingy girls were _not_ my thing. I preferred the strategy _get in and get out_.

"So what do you do?" I asked to get the conversation going.

"I write for the New York newspaper," she replied, "I love writing so this job is just perfect for me."

"Oh that's good; you don't want to get stuck in some dead end job." I smiled, "well I'm sure you've already guessed what I do," I winked at her and she blushed again. _Wow she looked sexy when she did that_.

"I think I can guess," she laughed leaning forward, "but don't you find it kind of scary? You know, the fires and stuff. I mean you could _die_. You can tell me, I won't laugh." _She_ winked this time and I noticed that I could see down her top when she leaned forward.

_Was it hot in here?_ Nope. _Just me then._

"No, of course not, it's my job." I regained my composure "I've got to be tough to save New York from being burned to pieces."

"But you find it terrifying really?" she probed still joking.

"Nope."

"Not even just a little bit?"

"Not even _just_ a little bit."

The conversation progressed greatly and we ended up talking for hours in our little corner. She really relaxed over time and I learnt so much about her. She loves to read. Her favourite colour is brown. Her dad's the chief of Police up in a small town called Forks. She doesn't like the rain and her step-dad plays baseball. I learnt all these little things that I didn't really need to know and I knew that after tonight I'd probably never see her again so I could just forget them. The funny thing was… I didn't want to forget them.

"What? You fell down the stairs in front of hundreds of people when you graduated school?" I couldn't stop laughing.

"Yep," she laughed while blushing furiously.

"… and I bet you went bright red?" I asked thinking of her numerous blushes this evening.

"You have no idea!" We both continued to laugh and I realised I hadn't laughed this much in such a long time. A huge yawn spread across her face. _How late had it got?_ I looked at my watch and saw that it was one o' clock. Wow we'd been talking for hours.

"Do you want a lift home?" I asked her.

She looked uncertain but agreed as we both made our way to the exit. She called her dark-haired friend, apparently called Alice, and it seemed she had gotten home safely. We both got in my Volvo and made our way to her apartment. I then realised that I wasn't so interested in getting laid anymore. I'd had the best time in ages with Bella and a part of me wanted so badly to see her again and not just have a one night stand with her.

Why the hell am I feeling this?

_I have no idea!_

I never went out with girls twice, I always moved on. This feeling was so foreign to me. But I didn't want it going away any time soon.

**Bella**

I sat in Edward's car as he drove me home.

_What had I done?_

I spent the best evening ever with this positively gorgeous guy and I'm married. _Frigging married_. We'd laughed, we'd smiled, we'd gotten on so well… and all this time my husband was sitting at home waiting for me to return. Why did Jasper have to break up with Alice? Then I would never have met Edward when Alice set a fire and I would never have bumped into him when I took Alice out clubbing to help her get over Jasper. This is _all_ Jasper's fault.

What am I saying?

It was _me_ who never told him I was married. _Me_ who let him buy me a drink. And _me_ who talked to him for hours and let him drive me home.

_What had I done?_

I risked a glance at him as he drove the car with a torn look on his face. He was beautiful. Mike didn't even come close. I tried to think of the last time Mike made me laugh that much? The last time Mike made me feel so attracted to him? But I couldn't because the answer was never. Mike had _never_ made me feel like this.

Edward slowed the car as he pulled over outside my apartment block. I was glad there was no way of him knowing _exactly_ where I lived so if he ever decided to come round he wouldn't bump into Mike.

_No_ Bella. He won't be coming round because you are going to break it off with him _right now_. I turned to jump out the car before I could do anything I'd regret but he was there already, opening my door like a perfect gentlemen.

"Thank you for tonight," I said as we stood on the side-walk, "I had a great time."

I turned to walk away but he blocked my view and took my hand in his.

"May-maybe we could go out again some time?" he seemed to have trouble getting the words out. He looked at me expectedly.

Now was the moment I had to tell him no. Tell him I was married and that I could never see him again, to stop it before it got too serious.

"Look Edward…"

But I just couldn't do it. I was in too deep. I looked into his mesmerising green eyes and realised that this unfamiliar feeling was too good to throw away. Maybe we could just be friends. Yes, just good friends.

"Okay," I replied adopting the friend idea.

"I'll give you a call. Can I have your number?"

_Number?_ Friends ask for numbers all the time, it's no big deal. I started to pull out a card from my bag with my work and house number but stopped because I didn't want Edward talking to Mike. He may not be happy with my new _friend_. Instead I told him my mobile number as he inputted it in his phone. I could use a new friend. But deep down I knew that was a lie. I knew I didn't just want Edward as a friend.

"Okay then," Edward smiled and looked at me intensely, "I'll give you a call."

He winked at me and then walked to his car and drove off leaving me staring after him.

_What had I done? _

**_Let me know what you think and please review!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your reviews so far... lots of you have added me to story alert and favourites but less than half have reviewed! It makes me sad... I like to know what you all think so please take them time to review after reading :)**

**Oh and my Beta Laura is the best Beta in the world :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella**

I slowly climbed the stairs to my apartment as the immense guilt threatened to overtake me. What I felt for Edward was something special. I knew that. But what I felt for Mike… I wasn't so sure anymore. I thought I loved him but was I just lying to myself? As I reached our apartment on the third floor I gently put the key in the lock and slowly turned it trying not to wake Mike. I didn't want to have to explain why I was out so late. I carefully went through the door, cringing when it creaked slightly, and set my bag down on the counter in our small kitchen. I walked to our room and tripped over one of the kitchen stools sending it crashing to the ground.

_Damn it Bella_.

I looked up to see Mike leaning against the door frame of our bedroom. He didn't look like I'd woken him up… he didn't look like he'd gone to bed at all.

"Hey baby," he wrapped his arms around me lovingly, a glint in his eyes, "did you and Alice have fun?"

"Oh yeah, me and Alice had loads of fun," I lied, "I'm pretty tired now so I'm going to go to bed."

_Another lie._ I'd never felt so awake.

"Ah well I was thinking," he leaned down to kiss my neck and began trailing his lips along my collar bone, "that we could have some," he continued kissing me "quality time." He began nibbling on my earlobe.

Quality time? I was _not_ in the mood for that. I didn't want to end the night with Edward by sleeping with Mike.

"Like I said, I'm very tired. Sorry honey." I reached up to give him a peck on the cheek but he turned his head and crashed his lips to mine. His kissing was fierce and passionate as he forced his tongue into my mouth.

There was no spark.

He pulled away to whisper in my ear. "I'm sure you can spare a little time for your neglected husband."

I'd spent the evening having the best time with another man and I'd agreed to go out with him again even though I was married. This was the least I could do for Mike.

"Sure, of course." I replied. Then I slipped my hand in his and lead him to the bedroom, closing the door behind us.

As I lay in bed the next morning I stared at the various criss-cross patterns on the white ceiling. I thought back to the day Mike and I got married four years ago. I'd met Mike at College and we'd gone out for a couple of years before we married. It was a simple wedding on a cliff in Forks. We were lucky that on that day it was sunny, a rarity in Forks. It was fate and the perfect day. _Or so I thought_.

I really need to stop questioning my marriage to Mike. He is wonderful and caring but there's still a little voice in my head telling me otherwise. I imaged the voice as a little devil dude with red horns and then another angel dressed in white with a halo saying the complete opposite. No I'm not going to question my marriage! It was one guy and one date. He probably won't even cal-

_**Ring Ring**_

_Damn it, damn it, damn it _I clutched onto the duvet cover and began squirming around in my bed willing my mobile to stop ringing_. _The devil started laughing.

"Are you going to answer that?" I suddenly heard Mike's voice and he seemed amused by my little show. I'd forgotten he was there.

"Oh yeah," I turned and suddenly became uncomfortable with the fact that I was naked. I hoisted the covers up and read the little screen on my phone.

'**Unknown number'**

I groaned internally and answered the phone.

"Hello," my voice was hoarse.

"Hey Bella, it's Edward from the club." _Knew it!_

"Oh hi, do you always call this early?"

"Well it _is_ half twelve."

_Really?_

"Oh right. I see. I can't talk right now. I'm busy." I replied curtly wishing he'd go away before Mike got suspicious.

"Oh, okay," he stuttered, "well I wondered if you wanted to meet up again?"

"I can't. I'm busy. Sorry." I quickly hung up the phone.

Another rush of guilt swept over me for talking to Edward like that. Why was I acting like this?

"Who was that?" asked Mike.

"Oh it was someone from work and they wanted me to write an article for them but I'm tired and have stuff to do." I lied smoothly. Since when did I become such a good liar?

"Oh right," he was none the wiser "I'm going to go make breakfast… or lunch." He started grinning. "I must have really worn you out last night; you never wake up this late."

I forced a smile, "you must have done." I trailed off as he left the room.

So now I'm lying to my husband and I've just blown off a perfectly lovely guy.

_Devil dude one, Angel nil. _

**Edward**

I don't think I'd ever stared at something so hard in my life. I sat in my living room and looked intensely at my mobile phone on the coffee table in front of me.

_Just call her Edward, it's only a girl, the worst she can do is say no. _

_But I don't want her to say no. _

_Then don't call._

_But I want to._

I was struggling with an internal battle of whether to call this girl or not. I didn't want to seem too eager but it was lunch time so I wouldn't appear _too_ desperate. I'd never felt this way before, I'd never wanted to call a girl back but now that I did I was fucking terrified. I was always so cool with girls. But not with Bella. With her I was different because she was different. She was _special_.

That's it, I'm calling her. I picked up the phone and dialled her number and waited for an answer. My heart was racing so fast that I could almost hear it over the sound of the phone.

"Hello," she answered, sounding like she'd just woken up.

"Hey Bella," _play it cool_ "it's Edward from the club."

"Oh hi, do you always call this early?"

"Well it _is_ half twelve." _Yup way too eager. _

"Oh right. I see. I can't talk right now. I'm busy."

"Oh, okay," I struggled for words, taken aback by her abruptness, "well I wondered if you wanted to meet up again?" _Please say yes, please say yes._

"I can't. I'm busy. Sorry."

The line went dead.

I just stared into space, still holding the now silent phone up to my ear. She totally blew me off. I did something I'd never done before with a girl and she rejected me. I felt angry and annoyed that I'd practically put my heart on the line for her. But most of all I felt upset. Girls do _not_ upset Edward Cullen. Why was I letting this girl get to me? Damn it. I yanked on my hair in frustration and decided to do the only thing that would calm me down so I went to my study to play the piano. Throughout the only thoughts in my head were of the brown-haired beauty and her deep chocolate coloured eyes. After an hour or so I realised I had composed a new melody and it had Bella written all over it.

I suddenly heard a buzzing sound over the noise of the piano.

_What the fuck is that? _

_Microwave? _

_Tv?_

_PHONE!_

I lurched out of my seat and flung the door of my study open. I ran down the hallway into the living room and spotted my phone on the table. The screen was black with no buzzing. My heart sank. I slowly walked over to it praying I would have a missed call from Bella. I picked it up and lightly pressed one of the buttons. There on the screen was a message.

'**One missed call'**

I clicked on it and saw the call was from 'Bella Mob'. My heart almost jumped out of my throat in excitement… maybe she'd changed her mind. I then realised that I had a voicemail message. I held the phone up to my ear and listened to it.

"_One new message"_ a random voice spoke into my ear followed by a more familiar one.

"Hey, urm, Edward. It's Bella. I'm sorry about earlier, I was in the middle of something. But if you're still up for it… I would like to go out again. If you'd like. It's up to you… your choice _com-plete-ly_. If you say no then that's fine. So just give me a buzz and we'll talk soon. Um bye… oh and thanks for yesterday; I had a lot of fun…"

"_End of messages_."

She called! She fucking called. I _literally_ jumped for joy and then quickly scanned the room to make sure no one had seen. The coast was clear. _Phew._ I'd take her out and we'd have fun and maybe we could even go out again. She could be my girlfriend… my _proper_ girlfriend. I tried not to get ahead of myself.

I could call her back now and arrange a time. _No, God, don't seem too eager_. Then I decided I didn't care because _she'd _called me back and_ she_ wanted to go out with me. I quickly picked up my phone and frantically dialled her number.

**Please review and make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Twilight**

**Wohoo for speedy updates! :) However I am going on holiday tonight so will probably not be updating for another 2 weeks unless i somehow have access to the internet and a computer... which is highly doubtful... but you never know! **

**On with the next chapter...  
**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella  
**

Mike and I spent the afternoon cuddled up watching a movie. It was kind of our routine for every Sunday afternoon although on this occasion I wasn't paying attention to the film. Instead I was suffering inner turmoil over whether or not to call Edward again.

Finally I made up my mind and decided to call him back. It made me happy, it made him happy, hell it even made Mike happy _(if he was none the wiser)_ and if Edward wanted to go out with me then it was meant to be. He didn't answer so I left a message trying to allow him to make his own decision as much as possible. I didn't want to force him to go out with me but I just wanted to see if it would happen naturally. So if he didn't call me back then so be it and I would continue my _nice_ life with Mike. However if he did… well that's another story.

"That was good, don't you think?" said Mike as I noticed the credits of the film were now on the screen.

"Oh yeah it was. What do you want for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Oh how about that…"

_**Ring Ring**_

My mobile phone began buzzing violently in my jeans pocket. I picked it up and read the screen.

'**Edward Mob'**

"Sorry it's work," I said while flying off the couch and making my way to the bedroom.

"Hello," I spoke into the phone closing the bedroom door behind me.

"Hi it's Edward, I got your message," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh great. Sorry about this morning."

"No it's fine. Anyway so are you free next Friday night?"

"Friday?" _What was I doing on Friday?_

"Yes I should be. What did you have in mind?"

"Well I thought maybe you could come round to mine and I'll cook you dinner."

_Someone cooking for me?_ That's a change from living with Mr. I can only make porridge.

"Yes that sounds lovely," I could tell Mike I was at Alice's, "where do you live?"

"Get a pen and paper and I'll tell you my address." I quickly wrote it down as he dictated it to me.

"Ok great," he continued "so I'll see you at about sevenish?"

"Yes that sounds great. Bye."

"Bye."

_Yes yes yes! _I started doing a little dance with my eyes closed.

"Who was that?" Mike interrupted me looking suspicious. Crap I'd forgotten about him. He was leaning on the door frame of the now open bedroom door his blonde hair falling into his eyes. How much had he heard? I suddenly became very aware of little devil dude in my head.

"Oh just work." The excuse sprang to mind. "They really liked one of my articles I did last week."

"And you did _the dance_ just for that?" Oops… Mike knew I only did _the dance_ over something amazing… like a new book I'd been waiting for coming out… or winning the lottery.

"Well I thought it went really badly," I burst out, "so now I'm feeling relieved."

"Oh okay." Any feelings of suspicion left his face "now come out here and make me some dinner." He winked.

"On my way." I smiled.

_Devil dude two, Angel nil. _

…_and I didn't even care.  
_

**Edward  
**

I was on top of the world. We were meeting up again and I couldn't wait. I'd get to see those beautiful chestnut-coloured eyes, that soft long hair that I couldn't wait to run my fingers through, her long slender legs, the soft curve of her… _ok don't get too carried away Edward. _

I decided that I wasn't going to rush this. I was so new to all of this that I wanted it to be perfect with no complications. But I'd invited her round for dinner and I had no idea what to do on a proper date. I was going to need some advice and who better than my big sister Rosalie. She's a girl, she'll know best. It was now seven o'clock so I didn't want to interrupt her if she was eating so I decided to make my own dinner first. I decided to have braised rib of beef and sauté potatoes. I needed to brush up my cooking skills for Friday… not that I wasn't an alright cook already. Ok well not _just_ alright. I happen to remember my mother saying that my food was like 'a taste of heaven'.

_Not to get big headed or anything._

After eating and deciding that I'd allowed Rosalie sufficient time to eat her dinner I gave her a call. She lived with her friend Tanya in an apartment in town and worked as a car mechanic. It was the type of job that anyone who didn't know her would think she'd never do, especially from seeing her never-ending legs and long blonde hair. But she loves her job, not to mention all the interest from guys who bring their cars in.

I dialled her number and waited.

"Hi Edward," she answered.

"Hey Rose how are you?"

"Fine. Look, not to sound rude but can you make it quick. Me and Tan are about to watch a movie."

"Oh sorry… it's just I need some advice."

"Advice?" she sounded intrigued.

"Yeah urm… girl advice."

Her extreme laughter exploded through the phone.

"You, Edward -I get all the girls- Cullen, is asking _me_ advice on women?" she started giggling again.

"Well fine then bye."

"No Edward, don't go." She calmed down slightly but I could still sense her amusement. God I hope Tanya isn't in the room. Now that _would_ be embarrassing. Tanya and I had a one night stand about a year ago and I totally blew her off after when she wanted to meet up again. Let's just say Tanya and I don't get on… and let's also say… that she's rubbish in bed.

I heard rustling through the phone. "I told Tanya we'll wait a bit to watch the movie. Now I'm all yours. So what's the problem?"

"Ok," I prepared myself to bear all to Rosalie at the risk of her blabbing to Tanya, "don't mention this to Tanya okay! Or anyone for that matter."

"My lips are sealed."

"Well I met this girl. And she is different to all the other girls I've gone out with before and I've invited her out again to come round for dinner and I don't know what to do. I never have second dates with girls. _Never_."

"Oh she must be important. So what's her name?"

"Bella."

"Right well the key is to make _Bella_ feel special."

"She _is_ special," I interrupted.

"Edward let me speak," she said sternly. "For example make sure the house is tidy, get some candles for an atmosphere, make sure you cook her some food she actually _likes_ and take an interest in her. There is nothing worse for a girl on a date when the guy just talks about himself. I mean, sure, tell her about you, but seem interested in her too."

"Uh-huh ok I got it."

"And don't rush her into anything. Don't pressure her into sex and make her feel like a slag."

"No of course I won't."

"Yeah," she scoffed, "because you'd never do anything like that." She continued sarcastically.

_She had a point. _

"No not with Bella. Because like I said, she's _special_."

"Ha-ha ok I believe you. Have fun… and make sure she doesn't break your heart."

"I will." I laughed.

"I'm serious Edward. This is the first real girl you've shown an interest in. She may not necessarily reciprocate your feelings." Rosalie was always caring like that… I guess she thought of it as her role as my older sister to protect me. Sometimes it was sweet but most of the time it was down-right annoying.

"Ok I understand. Thanks for this Rose."

"Anytime."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and got ready to plan the date for Friday. I had five days to do it and I was _going_ to do it right.

-

**Don't forget to review :)**

**...the next chapter is their date! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

**Sorry for the 2 week delay... i sadly had no internet access while i was away :( **

**I loved** **getting back and checking my e-mails and seeing all the reviews... thanks guys!**

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow... unless i get hit by a bus or something which is pretty unlikely but you never know :P  
**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Bella  
**

The week passed reasonably slowly due to my excitement over the up and coming Friday. There were so many things I wanted to know about Edward that I didn't already, like things about his childhood and family. I was also eager to see what his house looked like. I'd heard of the street he lived on and I thought all those houses were huge with gates and all that crap. I guess I'd have to wait and see.

I told Mike I would be at Alice's on Friday night and I called her to ask if I could use her as an excuse if Mike asked where I was. She agreed reluctantly as I refused to tell her where I was going to be. She didn't need to know about my new _'friendship'_ with Edward and neither did Mike for that matter. Because that's all it was… a friendship.

'_You just keep telling yourself that', the white Angel scolded me in my head. _

This was getting annoying. I had fun with Edward so there's no reason why I can't see him again. End of story.

When Friday finally arrived I sat on my bed at half five and was faced with the terrible decision of what I should wear. Mike had to stay at work longer for some teachers meeting so I could face my worries in peace.

Jeans? _… too casual._

Short black frilly skirt? … _too slutty_

White shirt?… _too work like_

After battling with myself for ages over the perfect outfit I finally settled on a purple frilly dress that Alice designed with some black open toe heels. I wore a cardigan on top so not to look too dressed up. I then used my curling iron to subtly curl my hair so it hung in lose waves over my shoulders. I took a quick glance in the mirror before making my way out the door.

I picked up a taxi outside my apartment and gave him the address. As I sat in the back seat picking my fingers due to my nervousness I noticed that I was still wearing my wedding ring. Without a second thought I slipped it off and placed it in my handbag. I knew I'd never do this with just a _'friend'_ but I didn't want to allow myself to face up to that just yet. I wanted to enjoy the evening.

I paid the taxi driver and noticed he had stopped outside a pair of large gates with a massive fence around the outside. _What now?_ I didn't quite know what to do so I walked carefully over to the intercom speaker and pressed the big button. _Big is always best._ Edward's voice came through the intercom.

"Hello Bella, I'll just open the gates."

_He could see me?_

With that they swung open, luckily not towards be, and I walked through. His drive was covered with loads of little stones. _Why did I choose to wear heels? _I finally made it to the front door which was a soft wooden colour. Edward slowly opened it and gave me a smile.

"Hey. I was worried you wouldn't find my house." He leaned in to give me a peck on the cheek and led me through the door into a large entrance hall.

"Oh well the taxi driver found it. Not me." I smiled. I took in my surroundings and realised that the house was huge. There was a big modern staircase in front of me and two doors either side. One leading into a living room and the other into some kind of study.

"Your house is gigantic," I exclaimed.

"Well it was a gift from my parents. They insisted." He had a twinkle in his eye as he looked me over. "Can I take your coat?"

"Yeah sure," I slipped it off and he hung it up "the biggest thing my parents have ever bought me was an old battered truck when I was in high school. I still loved it though."

I noticed that Edward was staring at me and felt the blush rising in my cheeks. "You look lovely," he said.

I smiled shyly and then realised I had never properly looked at Edward. He looked amazing. He was wearing a fitted silvery-coloured shirt with black trousers. His sparkly emerald eyes were enhanced by his shirt and his bronze hair looked even more messy than usual. I knew only_ he_ could look this good by putting almost no effort into his look.

_Oh crap have I been staring?_

"So do you," I almost whispered. I think he noticed me ogling him as his lips curved up into a dazzling crooked smile.

"Is that so?" he leaned in to me so close that I could smell him.

"Um yes," I squeaked.

He chuckled "come on in and have a seat." He held my hand and led me into his living room. It was very minimalist but stylish at the same time with white walls and a black plasma TV.

I sank into his squidgy sofa, "oh comfy," I exclaimed.

"I think so," he smiled sitting down next to me.

_Who talks first?_

_Should I? _

_Or let him? _

Oh crap, awkward silence.

"So would" …"So how." We both started talking at the same time.

Ah. How embarrassing.

But surprisingly we just laughed it off which lightened the mood. _Phew._

"You first," I said. God I'm so bad on dates. I can't even remember the last time I went on a real date because it was so long ago.

"I was wondering if you'd like a drink." He asked.

"Oh yes please."

"I have some wine if you'd like. White or red?"

"White, please."

He brought me a glass of wine over and I sipped it slowly. I didn't want to get drunk because then I know I'd embarrass myself and probably say something I shouldn't.

"So how was your week?" I started the conversation off.

"It was ok, nothing special. I've been looking forward to seeing you." He smiled.

"Me too actually," I replied.

"Actually? Oh so are you surprised you wanted to see me again?" He looked serious.

Oh _crap_. Why did I say actually?

"Oh no," I stuttered "I mean I did…"

"Bella," he interrupted me, "I'm only kidding."

Relief washed over me. "Oh sorry," I smiled, "I'm just nervous."

"Don't be," he grinned reassuringly, "so tell me about your week?"

The conversation flowed freely as I loosened up and started to enjoy myself. Edward then told me dinner was ready and led me to the table.

"Take a seat," he said pulling my chair out in a gentlemanly manner. He was so polite like that. I bet he was the same with all his girlfriends.

"So what are we having?" I couldn't contain my curiosity.

"Ah patience, patience."

"Do you need any help?" I offered. I felt so useless just sitting here.

"No it's fine, I've got it." With that he placed my food in front of me.

"This is scallops in a creamy sauce with sauté potatoes and green beans. Is that okay?"

This was my all time favourite meal. _How did he know?_

"Oh my God I love this meal. It looks fantastic." I said.

"Oh great. Now I didn't know what you'd like to eat," he said while taking a seat opposite me. "So I took the liberty of popping round to your friend Alice's house and asking her what you'd like."

_Come again?_

I froze in shock. How much had he said to Alice?

"I hope that's ok," he added uneasily. I quickly composed my shocked face.

"Oh yes. Sorry that's fine. How did Alice seem when you went round there?" I asked eagerly, "I mean, you know, because of the break up with her boyfriend."

"Oh, she seemed quite chirpy but kind of bummed about me and you going out. It must make her sad about her own boyfriend I guess."

"Yes I'm sure that's it. So do you enjoy cooking then?" I changed the subject.

"Yes. My mums a bit of a housewife and loves to cook so she taught me. It's useful and I hear that women love a guy who can cook," he grinned.

"Haha, well it helps." I smiled cheekily.

Time flew by so quickly and I didn't want the evening to end. I just wanted to stay here with Edward because with him everything seemed so magical. We got on so well and he made me laugh. I also couldn't get over the fact that he was so unbelievably gorgeous. I think he caught me staring a couple of times and I'm glad he didn't bring it up. I didn't want to die of embarrassment… not on the first date anyway.

It was now almost midnight and we were sitting on his couch with my unbelievably high heels in a pile in the corner. We were drinking cups of coffee and sharing the box of chocolates he bought me. Again they were my favourites thanks to his conversation with Alice. I would most definitely need to talk to her tomorrow. Edward had been so romantic all evening. The atmosphere was wonderful as there was dim lighting and lots of candles. Edward just was the perfect guy. There was no doubt about it.

"So Edward," I was feeling more confident now. I think the wine from earlier had gone to my head. "How many women have you, you know, slept with?"

He burst out laughing. "Ah Bella, being a bit forward aren't we?" He joked.

"I was just curious." I smiled cutely trying to make him tell me with my sad eyes. He looked uneasy like he didn't want to tell me. I don't think he'd have anything to worry about. Not compared to my small total of only three men.

"You don't half ask a lot of questions do you Miss Swan?" he leaned in towards me slowly and came so close that his nose brushed mine.

"If you say yes to my question," he murmured, "then I'll answer yours." My heart was beating so fast I felt like it was about to jump out of my chest.

"Ok," I whispered, "what's your question?"

"Kiss me?" he asked tilting his head slightly. He was so close I could almost taste him. I _wanted_ to taste him.

"Yes," I answered without a second thought and leaned in towards him. I touched my lips against his and we slowly moved them together. I opened my mouth to taste him and our tongues collided. He tasted better than anything I could ever imagine. He brought his hand up to cup my cheek and we continued kissing delicately and passionately at the same time. I didn't ever want to stop and he pulled away too soon.

"I'll answer your question then." He spoke softly, his lips still brushing against mine, "next time you see me."

_What?_ He's such a tease.

"Oh I'll be seeing you again will I?" I decided to tease him too.

"If you know what's good for you." He winked at me and stroked my lips with his thumb. Oh. My. God. How could one man be so damn sexy?

I pulled away to gather my thoughts. I couldn't think clearly being so close to him. "I should be going," I said, "I'll call myself a taxi."

"Oh no. You don't need to do that," he said.

_What?_ He wanted me to stay round? I can't do that! Can I?

"I'll drive you home." _Oh. What a relief! I think_.

He led me out of the house to his car and held the passenger door open for me. I thanked him and he drove us out of his house.

"Hey," I exclaimed, "you never gave me a tour of your house!"

"Oh," he chuckled, "I didn't, did I. Well next time, remind me and I'll show you round."

I was really starting to like the words 'next time'.

"I will," I assured him "your house looks amazing from what I've seen so far."

"I'm certainly fond of it."

He pulled over outside my apartment block. The drive was too quick for my liking.

"Thank you so much for tonight Edward. You certainly pulled out all the stops." I said.

"Only the best for you," he stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers. I leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon," I said while opening the door.

"I'll walk you up to your apartment if you'd like." Edward said suddenly, "You never know who could be around this late."

_My apartment?_ He couldn't see that. No way.

"Thanks Edward but I'm sure I'll be fine."

"I would feel more comfortable if I-"

"I said I'll be fine," I snapped, "I'll see you later."

He looked hurt at the tone of my voice.

"Sorry about snapping at you it's just... it's just... I have to go now. Thank you for a wonderful night."

With that I shot out of the car and made my way to the building. I turned around to give him a quick wave and show him that I was alright. I felt a pang of guilt at not allowing him to walk me to my door but decided that it was better this way. He replied with a tight smile and I went inside. I took my heels off at the bottom of the stairs as I wouldn't be able to get up with them on.

As I strolled up the stairs I reflected on the night. It was the perfect night and Edward was the perfect man. I knew after tonight that I couldn't_ not_ see him again. What I felt for Edward was different… but good different. I felt differently about him than I did about Mike. This foreign feeling I felt for Edward continued to blossom inside me and I knew it was only a matter of time before I identified _exactly_ what it was.

**Reviews please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Twilight**

**Thanks to all my reviewers especially to those who have consistently reviewed each chapter... you're my favourites :) :)**

**On with the next chapter...**

**  
-**

**Chapter 7**

**  
**

**Edward**

I drove back to my house with the biggest smile plastered all over my face. If going out with girls a second time was always like this then I'd have to do it more often. But I knew in reality that wasn't the case. It was only Bella. She had a pull that attracted me to her so I just _had_ to see her again. No doubt about it. I wanted to see into the depths of her glorious chocolate eyes. I wanted to hear her beautiful bell-like laugh. I wanted to taste her luscious full lips. But most of all I just wanted to _be_ with her.

I didn't want to rush into anything which is why I told myself that under no circumstances would I sleep with her and I didn't even plan to kiss her. Not like _that_ anyway. But when the time came I just couldn't resist. I could smell her as she was in such close proximity to me and she did the sexiest thing by trying to look cute and crinkling up her nose which made her irresistible. And the kiss itself… _well that's just another story_. Hands down _the_ best kiss ever and it's not like there was any groping involved either.

There's also something mysterious and endearing about her. It seems like she has some kind of secret that I can't wait to unravel. At the end of the date she wouldn't let me walk her to her door. Maybe she's self-conscious about living in a smaller house than me, or in her case, apartment. I'm sure she'd tell me some time and I couldn't wait to learn all her secrets.

Once I arrived home I strolled upstairs, removed my clothes and flopped into bed with thoughts of only Bella.

My Bella.

**Bella**

_He kissed me passionately and I ripped his shirt off his now sweaty body. I gazed over Edward's sculpted figure in delight as he un-zipped my dress. _

"Bella."

_He ran his hands all over my body and I moaned with the pleasure of it as I began to undo his belt._

"Bella honey. Can you hear me?"

_He began sucking on my neck and wrapped his hands round the clasp of my bra ready to remove it. _

"Bella wake up."

I then noticed someone shaking me violently and looked up to see Mike's face hovering over mine. I peered round the room taking in my surroundings and realised that I was in my apartment.

In my bed.

With Mike.

_You've got to be kidding me_.

"Oh."

"Morning Bella," Mike started laughing, "It seemed like you were having a good dream?"

"A good dream?" I asked.

"Very good by the looks of it." He smiled. _Oh damn it._ I hope he didn't hear me say Edward's name.

"I hope I was the star of the dream," he continued. _Phew_.

"Of course," I smiled fakely, "now I hope you had a good reason for breaking me out of my lovely dream?" _I was just getting to the good bit._

"Sadly, yes. I would love to have watched you all day but Alice is on the phone."

_That's all?_ "And it couldn't wait?"

"She said it's important."

I groaned and took the phone out of Mike hand raising myself to lean on the headboard.

"I'll leave you alone." Mike mouthed while leaving the bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

"Thanks for waking me Alice!" I said annoyed. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only eight thirty. She could have waited; it was a Saturday for crying out loud.

"Bella!" she screeched, "anything you'd like to tell me?"

"What?" I asked utterly confused.

"Well why did I have some fireman come round my house asking me what _you _liked for dinner?" she yelled, "Does Mike know about your date with the fireman last night?"

"Ah… that."

"Yes Bella. _That_. You have some explaining to do."

"Look Alice it's complicated." She just didn't get it. I was doing nothing wrong.

"Well uncomplicate it."

"It's not that simple Alice. Look will you please meet me for a coffee or something and we can talk? Please." I pleaded.

"Yes fine. I'll meet you at Starbucks in an hour. Don't be late"

She hung up.

How the hell was I going to explain this to Alice? She doesn't understand about me and Edward. She just doesn't understand that… I mean it's not like I'm doing anything wrong because…well because…

_Oh I don't know!_

_Damn you Alice_. She was making me face up to the very things I wanted to ignore and I didn't like it.

After dressing in my knee high brown boots, skinny jeans and vest top I went to go and meet Alice. This _wasn't_ going to be pretty. I spotted Alice through the coffee shop window at a table in the corner and went over to her. I smiled at her quickly before sitting down but she ignored me.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hello," she replied, "I got you a cappuccino."

"Thanks." I took a sip in need of something to do with my hands.

"So Bella?" asked Alice seriously, "what's going on? You're going out with some other guy?"

"He's just a friend. I met him when you started the fire at your apartment and then at the club and we got on really well so I agreed to go out with him again. It's no big deal."

"Does he know he's just a _friend_?" she asked, "because when he came to my house he looked like he was preparing for some big date."

"You must have got the wrong impression."

"So you've told Mike about him then?"

"Not exactly," I was growing more uncomfortable by the second.

She looked at me sternly, "and it's not like you've kissed him or anything."

I looked down taking a sip of my cappuccino as I started to blush furiously.

"Bella!" she shrieked drawing attention to our table

"It was only one peck on the cheek… or the urm… lips." I spoke quickly trying to calm her down.

She composed her face and suddenly became more serious, "why Bella? This isn't like you."

"I-I don't know," and then it all came out, "I just met him and we clicked. I mean I've never had that kind of connection with someone. I couldn't just _ignore_ it. I know I should have done… I know it's wrong because of Mike but I just can't _not_ see Edward. I tried to convince myself he's only a friend but some of the things I want to do to him… well you just don't do them with your friends. And Mike, my husband. How can I do this to him? I just can't but I have to… I just have to. I've tried to ignore the guilt but it's still there and I've tried to ignore how I feel about Edward but that's still there too."

"Do you love him Bella?"

"Who?" _I wasn't sure about either of them_.

"Edward, do you love Edward?"

"I-I … I don't know. But I could and I think in time I will."

"Well do you love Mike?"

This was such a basic question. He was my husband, of course I should say yes, but I couldn't. I just _didn't_ love him. Edward had shown me that, even if I didn't love him… yet. Mike was just someone I lived with. Someone I was married to. _Not_ the love of my life.

"No." I answered coldly but truthfully.

Alice took a deep breath, "ok then."

_Ok then._ That's it?

"Don't just say that Alice. Tell me what to do… I need to know what to do." I pleaded with her thumping my fists on the table.

"I don't know Bella." She shook her head making her spiky hair jump up and down, "I know that seeing Edward behind Mike's back is wrong but I also know that if you have the chance of love you can't just throw it away. I love Jasper and it's the most amazing feeling ever. But I mean you can't keep seeing Edward and not tell him you're married. I'd say you have three options."

"I'm listening."

"Option A. You break it off with Edward and tell him about Mike and then never see him again." Hearing those words made my heart feel hollow. I couldn't never see him again.

"Option B. You keep seeing Edward for a while and see if it blossoms into anything. If it does then be with Edward instead of Mike. If not then go back to Mike."

_Interesting._

"Or option C. Leave Mike for Edward."

_Christ! I wasn't ready for that yet_

"I pick B." I said without hesitation.

"I thought you might," she looked at me disapprovingly, "but don't take too long to make up your mind because it's not fair on Edward. You don't want him to fall in love with you just as you decide to break up with him and be with Mike."

"Oh God. Don't worry, I understand. I'll make up my mind as quick as I can but it won't be easy."

"I know. Let's say that if you still haven't made your mind up in a month then you go back to Mike."

_A month?_ I'm sure that was enough time.

"Yes ok. If I haven't decided in a month then I'm back to Mike. And Edward might even finish it off with me first. You never know."

"I doubt it, he seemed smitten. Maybe he's the love of your life Bella," Alice grinned suddenly seeming excited about my predicament, "but don't let Mike or Edward find out because then you'll end up alone."

"Of course not. I don't want to hurt either of them."

"Yes but Bella you do understand that in the end you _will _hurt one of them. You'll hurt whoever you don't choose."

"I know." _How could I forget? _

"Thank you for this Alice. You're such a good friend." I stood up to give her a hug.

"You help me with boy problems so I help you in return," she smiled, "and if you ever need a cover for Mike then I'm your girl."

"Thanks Al. I better get going." I picked up my bag, "I'll see you soon."

"See ya Bella."

I walked out the door ready to face the whirlwind of a month ahead of me.

_This is going to be fun_.

-

**Reviews please...! :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you to Laura for being a wonderful Beta and to all my reviewers…!**

**Chapter 8**

**Edward**

I woke up on Saturday morning with a great big smile on my face. Last night was wonderful… no it was more than wonderful… it was perfect. The evening was perfect and most of all, Bella was perfect. There was something about her that was just so enchanting and breath-taking and I couldn't wait to see her again. Today was my only full day off this week so I thought why not do something now? I didn't want to seem too forward but if I waited until after lunch and told her this was my only day off then I'm sure it would be fine. We could spend the afternoon together… just the two of us… it would be great.

I quickly called her and she agreed to come round at two. I couldn't wait. I took a shower and got dressed and then proceeded to tidy up the living room and kitchen after last night. _Ah last night_. I'd never felt this good after a date unless I'd slept with the girl so this was new for me. Once I was ready and had had lunch I flipped through the TV channels and waited for Bella. The doorbell rang and I jumped up immediately.

'_Be cool Edward,'_ I chanted to myself.

I opened the door revealing the goodness in front of me. She was wearing a white patterned summery dress and gold sandals. The weather was hot and sunny. Perfect. I leaned forward to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Morning," I said ushering her inside.

"Hi," she replied with a look of determination on her face.

"I had nothing to do today so I thought I'd ask you round seeing as this is my only day off this week. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, of course. I had no plans," she grinned.

"Great. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to central park… to make the most of the sunshine?" that seemed like a romantic thing to do. Girls loved all that shit.

She contemplated it, "yeah sure. That sounds great."

"Good. Let me just lock up," I fetched the car keys off the table and unlocked it, "and you can wait in the car."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked.

"Urm… no?" The confusion must have shown on my face as her lips twitched.

"What about this tour you promised me?"

"Ah that. Ok sure. Follow me."

I gave her a quick tour of the downstairs but avoided the study. I didn't want to have her ask me any questions about the piano. It was my private thing and I didn't know if I was ready to share it with her yet.

I chanted to myself as we arrived at the door to my bedroom, "_please don't let there be any dirty underwear on the floor, please don't let there be any dirty underwear on the floor…"_

I pushed the door open apprehensively and was pleased to find that it was very tidy. I breathed a sigh of relief and showed her it briefly trying to avoid any awkwardness about the fact that it was my bedroom. Where I slept. And did other things...

Once the tour was finished I got myself sorted and we went to the car. We drove there chatting mindlessly about the warm weather and once we parked I walked round to Bella's door to open it for her. We'd parked right next to an ice-cream van.

"How about an ice cream?" I asked resisting the urge to put my arm around her. I didn't want to seem too keen.

"Yes please. I'll have…" she bit her lip while deciding. It was both the cutest and sexiest thing ever, "a cornetto please."

"Two cornettos," I said to the guy as he produced them for us and I paid him.

I lead Bella over to a spot on the grass under the shade of a tree and we both sat down eating our ice creams. I couldn't help myself from watching her tongue dart out of her mouth every time she took a lick. _Wow that was sexy._

"So Bella…" I started, thinking what to say.

"So Edward…" she teased, "tell me something about you?"

_Had I not done that the last times we went out? Maybe I wasn't as good at this date thing as I thought. _

"Something about me? I've told you loads already."

"No something different. Something I don't know and that barely anyone knows." She smiled seeming intrigued.

"If it's something barely anyone knows do you think you're special enough to be told?" I teased.

"I like to think so." She grinned.

"Ok then." I decided what the heck, "Guess what my favourite hobby is?"

"You told me about your hobbies?"

"Not all of them."

She laughed, "Ok. Is it something sporty?"

"Just guess." I wanted to see if she'd get it.

"Football?"

"No."

"Swimming?"

"No."

"Tennis?"

"No. nothing sporty." I gave her a clue.

"Haha ok. How about… saving cats from trees?"

I burst out laughing, "no that's not my favourite… but it comes in second." She giggled.

"Ok… not sporty…" she mused, "is it something musical?"

"Just guess."

"It is!" She exclaimed. Wow. She could read my facial expressions easily.

"Ok," she considered, "playing the guitar?"

"No."

"I don't know." She was giving up, "just tell me!"

"No."

"Oh I don't know… piano?"

A massive grin stretched over my face.

"Piano. Oh really?" She seemed pleasantly surprised.

"Yep. I'll play you something some time if you'd like?" I had so many songs that I'd written thinking about her. I had a particular one in mind.

"Yes, I'd like that." She smiled looking at me adoringly.

"Can I ask you a question Edward?" she asked going all shy.

"Of course. Anything."

"Are me and you… I mean are we… us… boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

_Were we? I suppose we were. At least I hoped we were._

"I would like that more than anything. If you'd like?"

"I would." She beamed.

I came over to sit next to her and laid my back against the tree that she was leaning on. I put my arm around her shoulders holding her close to me and she relaxed into my touch laying her head against my shoulder. She took my free hand in hers and traced delicate circles on my palm as I leant down to kiss her forehead. We sat there in comfortable silence for I don't know how long, just being together. It was magical. I looked at the pond in front of me and watched the water glistening like diamonds in the sun. It looked beautiful, but nothing compared to the angel in my arms.

"Hey Bella," I whispered.

"Yes?" She replied still whispering.

"You know in the club when I said I didn't find my job scary sometimes?"

"Yes." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I lied."

-

I lay in my cold bed that night wishing that Bella were laying here next to me. I didn't want her here to have sex or anything like that, I just wanted her here. I felt so empty without her. My mind was so confused and I couldn't understand why I was having these feelings. I couldn't go five minutes without laughing about her clumsy nature or imagining her dreamy brown eyes.

_What the hell was wrong with me? _

I groaned and stretched and decided that I just couldn't sleep feeling like this. So I chose to do the only thing that would calm me down. I went down the stairs and into my study and sat at the piano. I placed my fingers on the keys and just let my mind take over playing any melody that would come to me. I knew what melody it would be before I even started playing. It was her melody. Bella's. It was the same lullaby I'd started playing repeatedly since I met her. The music was always in my head… much like Bella. I continued stroking my fingers across the keys enveloped in another world trying to figure out what emotions were going through me.

_Lust?_

Yes, without a doubt. Bella was gorgeous and there were so many things I wanted to do with her…to her…

_Need?_

That one was indisputable. I'd come to a stage where I needed Bella. When I wasn't with her I just _had_ to see her. She was like a drug to me and I was addicted. Very addicted.

_Surprise?_

That one was hidden away but it was there. I never thought I'd have this with a girl and I just believed I would spend my life bouncing from girl to girl. I never wanted what I have with Bella to begin with. But now I have it… I'm not letting it go.

_Love?_

Love? Where did that one come from? Did I love Bella? I mean was I capable of loving her? I treated girls like they were only good for their looks so could I really love someone as wonderful as Bella? I knew the answer.

The answer was yes.

Yes I could.

I felt a huge sense of satisfaction. This was the foreign emotion. It was blossoming inside of me and now I know what it is. Love! I love Bella. I stopped playing and just stared into space. Yes. I fucking loved her.

I'd never felt so happy and exhilarated. I was in love and it felt great. I had the burning desire to tell Bella but I stopped myself instantly. Bella seemed to have fun with me but there were moments where I'd see a glimmer of another emotion in her eyes. Not a good emotion. I had the feeling there was something she was hiding from me and I couldn't scare her away by telling her that I loved her. I just couldn't. I'd find the right moment. The right time. If she didn't say it back then it didn't matter.

Because I was in love.

**A/N: You know what to do… please review! [I'm a poet as well as a writer ;) ]**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Twilight**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter… for some reason it wouldn't let me reply to them but thanks anyways. Someone asked me how long this story is going to be and it probably won't be too long. I've planned about 22 chapters all together. That could vary but not by a lot.**

**-**

**Chapter 9**

**Bella**

The weeks following my talk with Alice were chaotic to say the least. I learnt that juggling two guys isn't as easy as it seems. Not that I ever thought this would be easy. I'd only seen Edward twice since the first date at his house. Once out at the park and again at his house for dinner. I felt bad not being able to invite him over to mine but I knew that just wasn't an option. After each date we'd kissed politely… _ish_… and gone our separate ways. I couldn't bring myself to sleep with him. I didn't know if it was because I wasn't ready or because I felt guilty over Mike.

Ah the guilt. It was still there like a rash that wouldn't go away. I tried to ignore it but before and after every date with Edward it was there as if ready to consume me. I'd feel more guilty after the date because I'd realise I hadn't thought about Mike once throughout it. When I was with Edward we were in our own little bubble where everything was just perfect and I didn't need to worry about anything. I'd just hate the moment when I'd realise that bubble had popped.

It was a Wednesday and I was sitting at my desk eating my lunch_. Yes I know!_ I was working through lunch. But day dreaming over Edward seemed to mean I took a lot longer to do things as I kept getting distracted. He would always be in my thoughts with his glistening green eyes, his sexy bronze hair and his naked body. Yes I always seemed to picture Edward naked, even though I'd never actually seen him… you know… naked. I'm sure the reality would be _much_ better than the fantasy.

"Oh. My. God. Who is _that_?" I looked over to my workmate Lauren at the desk next to me who seemed to be drooling over some guy who'd just walked in. I rolled my eyes and continued working. If I didn't get this article done today I'd be in some serious shit.

"Ah he's looking over."

"Um-hmm." I continued to work uninterested. I'd almost had enough of guys after going out with two of them.

"Bella? I know you're married but don't be a kill-joy, just look at him. He's smoking."

I groaned internally and looked up reluctantly at the guy at the door who was now walking over to us.

_SHIT._

It was Edward.

Edward was here.

Edward, who I was having an affair with, was at my work.

In front of my colleagues.

Who knew I was married.

_Shit, shit, shit._

"I know. I told you he was hot," pestered Lauren who must have mistaken my expression of shock for lust.

I jumped out of my seat and strode over to Edward who I noticed had some flowers in his hand.

_You've got to be kidding me._

"Edward," I said quietly through gritted teeth.

"Hello Bella," he smiled his dashing smile and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. My body reluctantly leaned forward before I told myself to back away.

"Let's go outside," I said tugging him by his arm into the hallway.

"What was that about?" he asked suspiciously once we were alone.

"Oh um,"… _think on your feet Bella_ … "my boss is really stingy about visitors, especially when I'm so behind on my work."

His face softened. "Oh ok. And why is it you're so behind on work? Been day-dreaming about my again have we?" he smirked.

_Why did I have to mention that to him on our last date?_

"Maybe," I blushed and he stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"These are for you," he held the flowers forward, "I had this morning off and I was thinking about you and decided to come and visit and I know better than to turn up empty handed." He gestured to the flowers.

"Oh thanks," I said reluctantly taking the flowers with a fake smile… _where was I going to put them now?_

"Maybe I should have called first," his face fell, "I'll remember to do that."

"Oh don't worry about it." I hated seeing him look upset, "just, in future, don't visit me at work because my boss is an ass."

_And because everyone will know I'm cheating on my husband. _

"Call me when you have some time off and we can meet up on my lunch break or something."

"I will do. Well I'll leave you to get back to your work then." He looked angry at himself.

"See you." He leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek and then backed away obviously deterred by me pulling away earlier. I didn't want him to feel bad. So I quickly scanned the hall and put by hand round the back of his head and pulled him towards me. I plunged my tongue into his mouth and twisted my fingers in his hair. He returned the kiss almost instantly as our tongues mingled and I could taste how beautiful and sweet he was. I pulled away, gave him another quick peck on the lips and stepped back.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." I smiled cheekily, "you're just too gorgeous."

He chuckled, "don't resist on my account. In fact _never_ resist on my account. Bye Bella." With that he turned around and walked away as I released a sigh of relief. That was close. Too close.

I looked down at the flowers in my hands; they were lilies. My favourite. Trust Edward to know that. I smiled to myself. I thought back to last years Valentines Day when Mike had got me the most horrible flowers ever. I always thought that all flowers were beautiful but Mike proved to me how very wrong I was. What would I do with them now? I could hardly take them back in the office as everyone would know who gave them to me. With a resigned sigh I thrust them into the bin next to me and walked back into the office.

**Edward**

Just tell her Edward.

Damn it, it's not a big deal. I just need to do this and get it out of my system.

_No Edward you don't do something like this just to 'get it out of your system'!_

Ever since that night where I discovered the truth depth of my feelings for Bella I had the burning desire to just tell her and blurt it out. I'd seen her once since then and my feelings had intensified. I'd decided on impulse to tell her and spent hours in the florist picking out the perfect flowers to give her. Then I'd headed straight over to her office walking with a spring in my step filled with anticipation over what I was about to do.

But standing here, right in front of her, was making me change my mind.

She didn't seem particularly happy to see me. Let alone happy enough for me to announce my undying love for her. This wasn't going well so far. She seemed almost ashamed to be seen with me.

_Ashamed for crying out loud._

She said that it was because of her boss but there was a part of me that didn't believe her. I didn't know why. I decided to give her the flowers as I didn't know what else to say. I knew she'd love them.

"These are for you," I handed her the flowers, "I had this morning off and I was thinking about you and decided to come and visit and I know better than to turn up empty handed." I pointed to the flowers

"Oh thanks," she replied unsurely and obviously forcing a smile. Then she looked down at the flowers in her hands with a look of annoyance.

_Not quite the thrilled response I was hoping for._

"Maybe I should have called first. I'll remember to do that." _Me and my stupid impulses._

"Oh don't worry about it. Just, in future, don't visit me at work because my boss is an ass."

_Blaming her boss again?_

"Call me when you have some time off and we can meet up on my lunch break or something," she continued.

I was definitely not wanted at her work. Maybe it really was her boss. I didn't want her getting fired because of me. And telling her that I love her when she is obviously so stressed doesn't seem like the best idea. This was a very bad idea. Or am I just making up excuses?

"I will do. Well I'll leave you to get back to your work then."

_I'm such a fucking coward. _

"See you." I leaned in to kiss her cheek but then changed my mind after she rejected me earlier. Then out of nowhere she pulled me into a full on kiss. I wasn't complaining because it was fucking brilliant.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." she smiled sweetly with her eyes now glistening; "you're just too gorgeous."

She seemed to have lightened up now which was good and seeing her feel better made me feel better so I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't resist on my account. In fact _never_ resist on my account. Bye Bella."

I turned away to leave the building. What was I thinking coming to her work like this? Of course she wouldn't be expecting me to turn up and it was hardly a romantic setting for declaring my love.

But I wanted to tell her so badly. I wanted to express my love to her and let her know how amazing I thought she was. That couldn't be a bad thing could it? I'm sure she'd love for me to tell her. I wanted her to know that I loved her and if she didn't say it back then it would be ok. I'd give her time. That's all I wanted. Time with her. I'm going to tell her. She has to know how much I care for her and worship her.

_Why do I keep changing my damn mind?_

I turned round immediately and walked straight back into the hallway with a new found confidence.

I was going to tell her! A massive grin spread across my face.

But the grin disappeared in an instant when I saw Bella throwing the flowers I gave her into the trash.

Just like they were a piece of rubbish and not her favourite flowers.

Like I hadn't poured my heart and soul out to her and tried to show it through those flowers.

Like I didn't matter enough for her to accept something as simple as flowers.

Like she didn't care for me and certainly didn't love me.

Like she never would.

-

**I am glad that 30 people now have me on story alert. YAY.**

**Could I go for 30 reviews on this chapter? Probably not.**

**How about at least 15? **

**Let's give it a go guys :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Twilight**

**I got 13 reviews on the last chapter guys! Not the 15 I was hoping for :(**** but pretty close. So I decided I could wait for 2 more reviews or update to thank those that did review… I chose to update! :)**

**Chapter 10**

**Bella**

It had been five days since I'd last seen Edward. I hadn't spoken to him since he'd turned up at my work and I had the feeling that something was wrong. I'd called him repeatedly since then and every time his phone had either been off or not answered. I contemplated turning up at his house but I didn't want to seem too eager. However I desperately needed to see him… for two reasons. Firstly I needed to find out if I cared for him enough to leave Mike so I had to spend as much time with him as possible before this month was over. Secondly I missed him. It had only been five days and I felt like a year had gone by without me seeing him. I felt empty and like there was a void inside me that I needed him to fill.

"Honey is everything okay?" asked Mike. We were eating our Sunday dinner together and I wasn't in a particularly talkative mood.

I decided that telling him I was fine would be a too obvious lie. "I don't really feel that well," I replied finishing my food and putting my knife and fork together, "I think I'm going to have an early night."

"I thought you looked a little pale," he took my hand in his, "why don't you go to bed and I'll clean up here."

"Thanks Mike," I replied. These were the kind of moments where I realised why I did marry Mike. He was always so sweet and caring and I hated the idea that I could be breaking his heart some day soon.

He smiled caringly at me as I went to get myself dressed for bed. Once I was in my pyjamas I slipped under the sheets and drifted off into a restless sleep.

**Edward**

"Come on come on! YES! I knew we had this in the bag."

It was a Monday night and as routine Emmett and I always met up to watch the baseball game.

"They don't stand a chance," Emmett shouted at the TV while drinking his beer. Unfortunately tonight I didn't share his enthusiasm. My thoughts were dominated by other more important things.

"Dude, what's up?" Emmett asked, "We're crushing them man," he gestured to the TV "and you don't seem very thrilled."

"No I am. It's just…" I trailed off.

"Just what? Oh I know… women troubles."

I didn't even bother denying it. My face was too obvious.

"It's that new chick you've been seeing isn't it? The one that's been making you act all high at work." He turned the television down.

"Yeah, Bella."

"And what's the problem?"

"I gave her some flowers and she threw them away."

_Did that sound as pathetic out loud as it did in my head?_

"And…" Emmett probed.

"And nothing."

"That's all? Well did you ask her why? Have you seen her since?"

"No I haven't talked to her since. She's called me and stuff but… oh I don't know."

"Oh," Emmett looked shocked, "do you love her?"

I didn't say anything.

"Ha-ha," he erupted into laughter, "you love her. Little Eddie boy is in love."

"Call me Eddie one more time and I swear you'll be sorry."

"Ok ok calm down. You know she could have a reason. Maybe she didn't like them."

"They're her favourites."

"Well stop being a pussy and call her to find out. Since when have you been afraid of women?"

"Never," I let out a resigned sigh.

"Good now get on the phone," he turned the TV back up and rested his feet on the coffee table.

I walked into the study and picked up the phone to dial Bella's number.

_Here goes nothing. _

She answered after two rings, "Edward hi. How are you?"

"Fine you?"

"Good. I called you loads and you never answered. I left lots of messages too."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say to that without making it obvious that I'd been blanking her calls, "are you free tomorrow lunch? You know if your boss is okay with that?" I hope she didn't catch the edge in my voice.

"Yes I am."

"Okay. Meet me at the restaurant opposite your office at one."

"Okay see you then."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone. Why was I feeling so nervous? I was definitely looking too much into this. So what if she threw the flowers away. I'm sure she had a reason. I tried to forget about it and made my way to the living room to finish watching the game.

**Bella **

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

I couldn't keep my eyes off the little clock on my desk. It was Tuesday and I was meeting Edward in exactly 17 minutes and 24 seconds… 23 seconds… 22 seconds…

Ah God. I couldn't concentrate. He had seemed so strange on the phone yesterday. It confirmed my earlier suspicions that he _was_ angry with me for some reason. I had no idea why but I guessed that he was planning to break up with me. I was terrified. I didn't want to end what we had. I knew that it would be a solution to my problem as both Mike and Edward would be happy. But _I_ wouldn't be happy.

However my feelings didn't matter. I had gotten them into this little mess and if they could both come out of it unscathed then that would be great.

I decided that it was now a respectable time to leave and make my way to the restaurant. I closed the programmes on my computer and left the office. I arrived at the restaurant before Edward and took a seat at a table in the corner waiting for him. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest and was nervously playing with the ends of my scarf. I heard footsteps coming over to my table and looked up to see Edward coming towards me. He looked his usual gorgeous self and was wearing a simple blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up. But I didn't fail to notice the pained look in his eyes. It wasn't hard to miss.

"Hi," I smiled timidly.

"Hey," he sat down opposite me still looking troubled.

"How is work?" I asked awkwardly unsure of how to start the conversation.

"Work is fine. My friend Emmett keeps bugging the hell out of me. He has a thing for my sister and won't do anything about it."

"Oh," I replied lamely.

"Yeah," he trailed off.

There was an awkward silence and I could have cut the tension with a knife. So I decided to get straight to the point.

"Is everything okay? You sounded a little off on the phone and you didn't answer any of my calls?"

"Yeah I know. It's just… I'm just going to say it," he groaned, "why did you throw the flowers away I gave you?"

Flowers? The lilies. How did he know I threw them away?

"How…?" I started.

"I came back to see you and saw you throw them in the trash. I mean I know I'm overreacting and they're only flowers but I just want to know why."

Why? Oh God, how could I tell him why? I needed an excuse and fast. Luckily I was interrupted by a blonde waitress with big breasts coming to our table.

"Hello. My name is Andy and I will be your sever. Here are your menus." She passed us our menus keeping her eyes fixated on Edward while fluttering her eyelashes and sticking her chest out at him.

_Did she not see me or something?_

Edward didn't even notice and she walked away irritated. "So?" he probed.

I tried desperately not to look down and just said the first thing that came into my head, "I'm allergic."

"Allergic?" He didn't look convinced.

"Yes, I get a rash if I have them near me too much. I know they are my favourite flowers which is so annoying because I can't have them," lying was becoming more and more easy, "maybe that's why they are my favourite flowers. Because they are 'forbidden fruit'. I don't know. But it was nothing against you or anything. It was so sweet of you and thanks so much. It's the thought that counts, don't forget that."

He contemplated what I'd said for a moment and then his features rearranged almost instantly as he smiled. I could tell that he believed me and relief washed over me. Wow. I should become an actress.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course. Why else would I throw them away?"

"I don't know. I just assumed, well I don't know what I assumed. I'm sorry."

_Oh God don't apologise. _

"Don't be."

"No I should be. I made an assumption."

At that point the waitress came over again and it didn't escape my notice that she seemed to have hoisted her skirt up higher, "are you ready to order?"

"Not right now," Edward dismissed her as he took my hand in his, "Bella I have to tell you something. I should have told you this before but I'm saying it now."

"Ok," I waited unsure of what he was going to say.

"I love you."

I was stunned into silence. My hand went limp in his as I just stared vacantly at the wall behind his head. He loved me? Really?

"I'm not expecting you to say it back," he continued, "I just wanted you to know." He looked contemplated and produced a satisfied smile, "now are you ready to order?"

I nodded carefully as he gestured the waitress over and I just stared expressionless with no words coming out of my mouth. He ordered his food and I forced words out to order mine.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he asked once the waitress had gone.

I continued to stare. Was I? Was I okay? I had no idea what to say. He loved me and I didn't know what to say to that. Did I love him?

I felt lost without him and found him utterly amazing but did that mean that I loved him?

I felt drawn to him like a bee to honey, like a moth to a flame, like metal to a magnet…. Words couldn't describe how much I needed and desired him.

I tried to imagine not being with Edward. Not going out with him. Not having dinner at his house. But I couldn't. In every thought or fantasy Edward was there. Not Mike. Edward.

This is it.

This is that feeling I've been searching for.

Is it love?

Of course it is.

I love Edward.

The words sounded so right in my head and until I'd said it to myself I hadn't understood how true that statement really was. Edward is everything to me. I love him an unimaginable amount. I know that now.

"I love you too," I whispered loving how amazing it sounded saying it out loud.

"What?" asked Edward as I continued to stare down at the table.

I looked up and into his sparkly green eyes, "I said I love you too," I spoke it so clearly. I wanted him to know how much I truly loved him.

"Really?" he asked his expression a mixture of amazement and extreme delight.

"Yes," I started laughing, "I _really_ love you."

"I-I didn't expect you to say it back. I-I don't know what to say…" he looked elated.

"Don't say anything. Just come over here and kiss me." I stood and pulled him into the little corner behind our table as he wrapped his arms around me. We stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds and I simply ran my hands through his tousled hair. I reached up to gently kiss him and smiled against his lips.

It felt so right.

He ran his hands down my back stopping at my waist and pulled me closer to him as we kissed more passionately. Our tongues mingled and I could taste how sweet he was. He'd never tasted so sweet.

He slowly pulled away but his lips still touched mine, "hey Bella," he said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I love you."

"Hey Edward."

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

-

**I didn't get 15 reviews last time… sadly!**

…**but a few more people have added me to Story Alert now so I should make it easily.**

**Yes? No? Possibly? *bites lip***


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. **

**16 reviews on the last chapter- we beat my expectations by one! YAY! Thanks everyone. A repeat performance would be nice.**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella**

"_Oh God oh God oh God…" I chanted to myself, "You can do this Bella."_

I'd gone through this stupid ritual once before and I did not relish the idea of doing it again. I smoothed down my skirt and stepped forward slowly pressing my finger onto Edward's doorbell.

What was I supposed to say to them?

"_Hi I'm the girl who your precious son loves and by the way I'm married… but don't tell him that."_

Yes it was 'meet the parents day'.

Since the day Edward and I had expressed our love we had been almost inseparable. I'd met up with him at almost all of my lunch breaks and as many times as possible in the evening's without Mike getting suspicious.

It was now the following Sunday and I thought back to our conversation about today.

"_Are you free on Sunday?" I asked as we sat in his living room munching on popcorn ready to watch a movie, "We could do something? I don't mind what." I knew Mike was out at a baseball game all day. _

"_Um I think so. Can I come round to yours? I really want to see your apartment."_

"_Sorry, it's still being refurbished. It's really not ready for guests." He looked disheartened. I hope he was buying the excuse I made up. _

"_Oh wait sorry. I'm busy on Sunday," he suddenly said, "my parents and sister are coming round for lunch."_

"_Oh okay," I tried to hide the disappointment from my face, "another time."_

"_Well I mean," he looked unsure, "you could always come and meet them? If you want."_

"_Meet them? Don't you think it's a bit soon?"_

"_Bella? Do you love me?"_

_I knew where this was going, "yes."_

"_Good, then come and meet my family. Please. For me." He leaned into me._

"_Okay," I agreed reluctantly as I couldn't resist his charm and he pressed his lips against mine._

"_Great. They'll love you."_

So now it was Sunday: the day of rest.

Not for me.

For me it was the day of 'be scared shitless and lie through my teeth.' _Great._ I was not looking forward to having to compulsively lie. I knew that I could as I'd been getting so good at it over the past weeks but it didn't mean I wanted to.

What if they could see through me?

What if they realised I was a liar even if Edward didn't?

What if I made a mistake and they called me out on it?

I didn't have time to keep worrying as the door swung open.

"Bella," Edward greeted me with a warm smile before leaning forward to kiss me quickly on the lips, "you look nice."

He looked down at my attire. I had tried to appear as conservative as possible but not too old fashioned. I was wearing a just above the knee flowy white skirt and my favourite gold gladiator sandals.

"Thanks, so do you." I gazed over his reasonably smart shirt and trousers. He even had a thin tie hanging loosely around his neck.

He led me into his living room with his hand on the small of my back. As I came in I noticed three people sitting down. One, a gorgeous young girl with long blonde hair who I assumed to be his sister along with a man and women, both as attractive, who I guessed were his parents. It wasn't surprising that Edward's family were some of the best looking people I'd ever seen. I paled in comparison.

They all stood up as I came in as his sister scrutinised me with her eyes. "Mom, Dad, Rosalie, this is Bella," he gestured to me "Bella these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme, and my sister Rosalie."

They all smiled at me while Rosalie seemed more apprehensive.

"Hi," I smiled sheepishly.

"It's lovely to meet you Bella," said Esme sweetly while coming over to give me a gentle hug. She reminded me of a typical housewife… I could imagine her baking cookies with a little flowery apron on, "Edward hasn't stopped talking about you since we arrived."

I felt the blush rising in my cheeks, "oh?" I questioned.

"No," Carlisle interjected, "all we've heard is Bella this, Bella that." He was dressed smartly in a suit and appeared relatively friendly.

"I hope he was saying good things?"

"Of course," replied Esme looking me over and seeming pleased with my appearance.

"Everyone take a seat," said Edward as he went to get some drinks.

"So how long have you and Edward known each other?" asked Rosalie with a hint of hostility in her voice.

"Oh not long," I replied, "I met him about three or four weeks ago when my friend started a fire."

"Oh I see," Rosalie replied looking suspicious. _I couldn't be that obvious could I? _

Edward brought our drinks over and a polite conversation started while Carlisle told me about his job as a doctor and I talked about my work. We were now talking about the refurbishments happening on Carlisle and Esme's house.

"Oh wow I always wanted a pool," I said after hearing about the new indoor pool they were getting. _Jealous much?_

"Well I love swimming and it's going to look fantastic. I hope." said Esme smiling, "you and Edward can come and see it when it's done and maybe have a swim."

"That would be great," I grinned loving how accepted I was feeling already.

"So is the building work nearly done on your house mom?" asked Edward as he gently tickled my arm with his fingers.

"Oh yes, they finished last week. I'm trying to catch up on sleep but your Dad over here," she nudged Carlisle, "won't stop snoring."

"Oh yeah I have the same problem with Mike," I blurted out.

They all froze.

Edward stopped tickling.

_SHIT._

"Mike?" questioned Edward.

"My, um, cousin," he looked bemused, "when we… er… have sleepovers."

_Have sleepovers? What was I? Twelve?_

"Aren't you a little old to be having sleepovers?" interjected Rosalie.

"Yes um," I spoke more quietly "I really need to stop having them." I sank down into my chair praying the conversation would change.

"So how's that food coming along Edward?" asked Esme unsurely.

"Um," his penetrating eyes were still on me and I hoped my face didn't give too much away, "it's pretty much done. Everybody can come to the table," he replied never taking his eyes off me.

I scuttled over to the table trying as hard as I could not to seem guilty. It was very awkward to start with but over time the conversation started up again, much to my relief. After dinner Esme pulled me over to one side to 'chat with me'_._

_Yep. I was screwed._

We were sitting next to each other on one of the sofas in the corner.

"I can see how much Edward cares for you," she began with a serious expression on her face, "I always worried that he'd never find a good _decent_ girl."

Me? Decent? I don't think you'd call someone who cheated on their husband and strung nice guys along decent.

_Oh God she knew. _

Suddenly her features miraculously transformed into a grin, "that is why I'm so happy he's found you," I was so overcome with relief, "I thought he'd be alone forever."

"Really?" how could she think that _Edward_ would be alone forever? He's _the _perfect man.

"Well I mean we've never met any of his past girlfriends and he is twenty six years old," she started "And I'm always hearing from Rosalie about all these random girls he picks up in clubs and I'm glad he's changed. I think _you've _changed him."

Girls Edward picks up in clubs? I'd always assumed Edward to be a total gentlemen but I realised that he never did answer the question about how many women he'd been with. Maybe there were things about him that I didn't know either.

"Oh well that's great. I'm glad he seems happy with me."

"Oh he does," she took my hands in hers "thank you so much Bella." She gazed at me as if I was the most glorious person in the world.

I felt elated that I'd made Edward so happy. If Esme could detect these changes in her son then she couldn't be wrong. However more than happiness I felt immense guilt. These people had welcomed me into their family and been so sweet to me. They'd accepted me not knowing that I was just a lying cheat.

The rest of the evening passed smoothly, however I didn't fail to notice the calculating looks Rosalie was giving me. Maybe she just wasn't a 'people person'.

"_Or maybe she knows," the white angel said. _

God I hope not. It was getting late so I said that I had to go and everyone else followed suit. Carlisle and Esme both hugged Edward before coming over to me to say goodbye.

"It was lovely to meet you Bella," said Esme hugging me and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You too." I didn't fail to notice that Rosalie and Edward seemed to be having a serious conversation in the corner and that Rosalie kept glancing at me every now and then.

_Shit, shit, shit. _

I breathed in deeply.

"… again some time," finished Carlisle. Oh crap I wasn't listening.

"Yes that would be great," I replied hoping he said what I thought he said.

He leaned in to give me a hug and they both left. Rosalie then walked over to me looking very stern. This wasn't looking good. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my rib cage.

"Good bye Bella," she said sternly and then glanced back at Edward quickly before returning her attention to me. "Hope to see you soon," she finished through gritted teeth before walking out the door flicking her blonde hair back as she went.

Just me and Edward. _Breath in… and out._

"I'll see you soon then Edward," I started. I was sure he could hear my voice shaking.

"Oh I don't think so." _He knows_. _He knows, he knows, he knows_.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

His lips curved up slightly which didn't really help to calm my anxiety. He carefully walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me pulling my head to his chest. I breathed in his sweet scent. Please don't let this be the last time I smell this beautiful aroma.

"Well I was rather hoping you might want to stay over. If you'd like?"

Stay over… with Edward?

I pulled my head back to look into his sparkling eyes and he brushed a strand of hair out of my face. He didn't know. I was overflowing with relief and I couldn't control the next words that came out of my mouth.

"I'd like nothing more."

He smiled his breathtaking smile at me and took my hand in his guiding me up the stairs.

**Edward**

All in all the evening was a success. I think. Rosalie was her usual charming self. _Yeah right._ And Bella seemed to get on well with my parents. I just couldn't squash the nagging feeling inside of me that she was hiding something. Like when she talked about going on sleepovers with her _cousin_. What was that about? She'd never mentioned him before. Maybe it was her ex-boyfriend? Maybe she cheated on me?

No. Bella wouldn't do that. I'd have to talk about it with her tomorrow. It was the end of the night and we were all saying goodbye as Rosalie pulled me over to one side.

"Edward," she hissed.

"Yes Rosalie. What is your problem? You could have been a little more friendly?"

She huffed impatiently, "I was trying to suss her out and make sure she was right for you. I'm not having some little bitch screwing with my brother."

"Don't call her that," I scolded, "you don't even know her. It's not like you bothered to talk to her." I was getting annoyed now. Rosalie was like this with everyone new… why did she have to be like it with the girl I loved.

"Ok I'm sorry. You're right. I mean she seems perfectly nice. Really. There's just something about her Edward. I don't know what it is."

"Rose. You'd say that about any girlfriend I have. Don't be melodramatic."

"I'm just saying," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah well don't. Look thanks for coming over and worrying about me but really there's no need."

"Of course I'm going to worry about you and protect you Edward," she replied, "you're my little brother. And Bella seems nice, I suppose, but keep an eye on her, that's all I'm saying."

"Yes, yes Rosalie," I replied dismissively, "now would you please go and say goodbye to Bella." I heard her groan quietly.

"Rosalie?"

"Fine, fine," she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, "see you soon Edward."

"See you Rose. And be nice."

She rolled her eyes at me before walking over to Bella. I kept my eyes on her as they chatted to make sure she was being friendly, which she seemed to be. After Rosalie left I walked over to Bella to say goodbye. I had this hollow feeling in my stomach at the thought of Bella leaving. I hated it. I then realised that I didn't have to say goodbye to her. She could spend the night. With me. I'd told myself I wouldn't press Bella into sex. And why would I? I wanted everything to be perfect. But now that she was standing here in front of me looking positively ravishing I wanted her so badly. I needed her. Needed to show her how much I loved her.

"I'll see you soon then Edward," she began seeming nervous. Maybe she was thinking the same thing as me.

"Oh I don't think so," I replied. I didn't want to see her soon… I wanted to always see her.

"W-what?" she replied. Oh God. She doesn't want to. I make so many fucking assumptions. Just because I want her to stay doesn't mean she'll want to as well. I tried to appear cool and just go for it. I smiled and pulled her into my arms enjoying the feeling of her being so close to me.

"Well I was rather hoping you might want to stay over. If you'd like?"

She paused and I waited anxiously for her reply willing her to say yes.

She pulled back and I looked into her eyes which were rich limpid pools of desire.

"I'd like nothing more."

I was overcome with relief and excitement as I grinned at her. I gently took her hand in mine and lead her towards my bedroom looking forward to what would hopefully be the best night of my life.

-

**I'm hoping to cross the 100 review mark with this chapter! **

**Help me make it happen and I'll update quickly :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

**I didn't cross the hundred review mark last time b****ut hopefully after this chapter I'll be waaay past 100 reviews :) ****Agreed? Anyway on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 12**

**Bella**

There was nothing better than waking up in Edward's arms. Nothing. His muscular arms and torso were wrapped around me tightly making me feel safe and protected. I glanced around the room quickly and saw that his alarm clock read 6.30. That would give me plenty of time to get home and change before work. I could imagine Mike passed out on the couch after drinking loads of beer just like he always did when he went to a game with his friends so I didn't have to worry about him. He'd have just assumed I was at Alice's... if he even noticed I wasn't in that is.

I snuggled deeper into Edward's chest under the sheets as he tightened his hold around me. It was a bright morning so the sunlight illuminated his room and I noticed that it was very light with white walls and light wooden furnishings. He had two framed medals on his dresser. I couldn't read what they said but I guessed they were related to his job. I could easily picture Edward fighting fire in his sexy fire fighter outfit. However in my imagination he was always topless and had smudges of dirt over him which made him look even hotter. I guessed he didn't really dress like that but it was still a nice image. Well better than nice. However I couldn't help feel slightly worried for him. I mean fire was dangerous… even I knew that.

He began to stir and released his hold around me to stretch and let out a loud groan whilst doing so. I pulled away from him and rested my head on the pillow next to him watching him wake up. And just as I guessed, Edward looked amazing in the morning unlike me who always looked a total mess. Oh crap. I frantically brushed my fingers through my messy hair and attempted to remove any mascara gunk from my eyes.

"Morning," he opened his eyes to look at me and I really hoped that I didn't look too bad.

"Hey," I replied "sleep well?"

He chuckled lightly and closed his eyes against the bright morning light, "oh yeah," he replied grinning.

He turned towards me and stared into my eyes, "last night was amazing," he wrapped his arms around me, "I love you Bella."

"I love you more." I replied not even bothering to remove the goofy smile from my face.

"Not possible."

I laughed and planted a kiss on his chest. I had never felt this way with Mike. Not in a million years. But it still hadn't helped me make up my mind. I still wasn't fully ready to leave Mike for Edward and I would never do something so drastic until I was completely sure. Never.

"Breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes please."

"Okay I'll let you get dressed while I make it."

"Okay," I smiled back. I couldn't remember the last time a guy made me breakfast. Mike did offer me a bowl of porridge every now and then but there is only a certain amount of oats I can take.

He rolled out of bed and I stifled a gasp at seeing him totally naked. Of course I'd seen him last night but in the sunlight… ur… wow. He had possibly _the_ best ass ever. _Ev-er_. He turned around and caught me ogling.

"Yes?" he asked seeming amused by my expression.

"N-nothing," I stammered.

"Whatever you say." He winked at me. I nearly died just then. He picked out some clothes and got dressed quickly. Too quickly for my liking. He then went to make breakfast as I got dressed in my clothes from last night.

After a lovely breakfast of waffles and golden syrup I told him I had to go and get ready for work.

"Yeah, me too. I'm on call today." He leaned down to kiss me and I thanked God for Edward having a spare toothbrush I could use. He tasted sweet from the syrup and I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck pulling him closer. I licked along his lips and his mouth granted my tongue entrance as we kiss longingly. I pulled away giving him a final peck on the lips. I then left heading back to reality.

**Edward **

Two hundred and sixty. That was the magic number of how many women I had slept with and not one of them compared to Bella. Not one. Last night was a dream come true and showed me everything that I didn't know about sex. I could remember her supple skin and the feeling of waking up with this angle in my arms. And as I watched Bella leave my house the next morning I knew I couldn't let her go any time soon. I felt whole for a change. Complete. I'd never felt like there was a part of me missing… until Bella that is.

I was on duty so I got myself ready and made my way to the fire station where I waited for a call out. As I arrived I made my way into the back room where we all waited. I spotted Emmett with his eye-brows pushed together and a determined look on his face.

"Hey man," I said taking a seat next to him.

"Sup dude," he seemed distracted and I noticed that he was tightly gripping his phone in his hand.

"What's wrong?" I questioned raising one eye-brow.

"I'm gonna do it," he had a look of sheer determination on his face; "I'm gonna damn well do it."

"Do what?" I replied still feeling totally confused.

"Ask her out. I'm going to _ask Rosalie out_."

I suddenly burst out laughing and he turned to look at me with a mixture of anger, hurt and defeat on his face.

"Well it's about fucking time," I replied. Emmett had been in love with my sister since forever. I knew it and he knew it.

"Just shut up ok. I'm going to call her," he looked down at his phone, "right now."

This I had to see. He carefully began dialling her number which, of course, he knew off by heart and slowly brought the phone up to his ear.

I heard the faint sound of someone answering.

"Hey Rosalie. It's um…" he looked to me for guidance and I rolled my eyes before mouthing 'Emmett' "Emmett yes it's Emmett."

_Oh dear lord. _

And as if to save him from a fait worse than death the sirens started wailing signalling that we were needed.

"Sorry Rose, um, I have to go. I'm on call." He blabbered down the phone before hanging up and holding the phone to his chest and taking a deep breath.

"I think that went well," he said smiling.

I chuckled, "Whatever you say."

I heard people saying there was a house fire so I yanked Emmett up by his arm and dragged him towards the fire engines.

**Bella**

I went through the morning in a sort of daze. As I predicted Mike was passed out on the sofa when I arrived home with cans of beer dotted around the place. It seemed that Mike's friends had come back here after the game. Well he could clean _that_ mess up.

I got myself changed and showered and went off to work. I was starting on some articles when my phone buzzed. I had a message from Alice. I read the screen and it said: **'7 days'**

It reminded me of The Ring and Alice knew that film terrified me so she was probably trying to freak me out… but I knew what it really meant. I meant that I had seven days to make up my mind. Seven days to decide if I should leave Mike for Edward.

Seven days was not enough.

I knew to make such a big decision I needed to see Edward as much as possible. I couldn't just assume that he was worth it after a couple of dates… albeit amazing dates. I needed to know more about him. So I picked up my phone and dialled his number to see if he was free to meet up this evening.

As the ringing on the other end of the phone stopped I was met by a crackling sound and a mixture of bangs and screams. What was going on? My heart rate sped up instantly.

"Bella?" I could barely make out Edward's voice over the noises in the background.

"Edward. What's going on?"

"Wo-o-ork. I-I'm trap-p-d. " He was breaking up.

_Work?_

_Trapped?_

There was a fire. Edward was in danger. _My Edward._

"Edward? Edward?" I replied urgently jumping to my feet and knocking my chair over in the process. I was shouting down the phone and people were turning to stare at me but I didn't care.

I heard a loud bang and a distant voice in the background, "Edward get down. Now."

"Bella," Edward said, his voice sounding desperate, "Never forget. I love y-."

All of a sudden he was cut off by a thunderous explosion.

The line went dead.

-


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and to all the new people who added me to story alert and favourites! You made my day :)**

**40 people now have me on story alert so I'm going for at least 20 reviews on this chapter. May not seem like much but the maximum amount I've had on a chapter is only 16. **

**So, I'm going to be mean (sorry) and say that I **_**won't update **_**until I get 20 reviews… however I have already written the next chapter and because I don't want to be too mean, I promise, **_**promise, promise**_** that the ****moment I get 20 reviews I will add it. So if I get 20 reviews in a month then I'll update in a month, but if I get them in the next 5 minutes then it will be up in the next 5 minutes.**

**So when I next update is all up to you guys. The power is in your hands. **

**Chapter 13**

**Bella**

My heart was beating uncontrollably and no one in the office took their eyes off of me. I turned to Lauren who was staring at me, her eyes wide and eager.

"Bella? What's wrong?" she asked acting like she cared but probably just looking for some gossip.

"Just tell Mr. Johnson I had to go."

"What?"

"Tell him!" I shouted. I grabbed my coat and made my way to the door. As I walked by I caught the end of a conversation.

"… he saw this massive house fire down…"

I stopped in my tracks.

"Did you say something about a fire?" I asked the two girls who were sitting at the window, one was carefully applying lip gloss and the other was looking in a compact mirror.

"Yes at the end of East Street. My friend just saw it. Why?"

I didn't answer their question but instead raced out the door towards the elevator. I pressed the down arrow repeatedly, anxious for the lift to come up. It didn't.

_Stupid crappy thing_

I slammed my hands on the button again and heard a gruff voice behind me.

"It don't work," I looked round to see a little old man with a mop in his hand, "some wiring problems or something."

_You've got to be kidding me_

I sprinted towards the stairwell and threw myself down three flights of stairs swinging off the banisters. Once I came out into the street I jumped in front of the first taxi I saw. It screeched to a halt in front of me and I ran round the side and jumped in the back.

"Hey lady you trying to get yourself killed?" he looked irritated but his face softened when he recognised the distraught expression on my face.

"Just take me to the end of East Street."

"Are you okay ma'am?"

"Now!"

The taxi drive was the longest drive of my life. Thoughts kept flashing through my mind of my beautiful Edward burning in a raging fire. I could picture him screaming for help and desperate to get out.

By with no help coming.

I tried to squash those thoughts immediately and just prayed to God that Edward would be okay. _My Edward._

By the time I arrived the building was just a black shrivelled mess. The flames had eaten away any signs of colour but had all been extinguished. Fire engines and ambulances were gathered near by and a crowd had now formed behind a police barrier. I chucked my money at the taxi driver telling him to wait in case I needed him again and jumped out of the car racing over to the first fireman I could find.

"Hi. Do you know someone called Edward Cullen?" I asked the man urgently who seemed to be quietly surveying the area.

He face went sombre immediately. _Oh no. Please no._

"He's just been carted off to hospital. Are you are friend of his?" he asked kindly.

"Yes." A look of sympathy flashed across his face. "Do you know if he's okay?"

_Please tell me he's okay._

"It's bad." I froze. "If I were you, I'd get myself to New York hospital pretty damn fast."

My heart felt like it had just exploded and I had the overwhelming urge to vomit.

I couldn't move my feet.

I couldn't move my head.

It felt like one of those horrible dreams when you really you have to move but you just can't. Like if you're about to get hit by a bus but you can't force yourself to move off the road.

I just looked forward blankly, willing my body to do something. Anything.

"Miss?" he questioned.

I was broken out of my trance and turned back to look at him, "yes. Thank you."

With that I turned round and ran back to the taxi stumbling as I went.

"New York hospital now," I ordered "get me there fast and I'll pay you double."

"Yes ma'am." He slammed on the breaks and I chanted silently to myself as he weaved around the traffic.

_He'll be okay._

_He'll be okay._

_He'll be okay. _

But I knew that might not be the case. Was this my punishment? I'd thought I could have it all and now I was being punished for being a greedy bitch. And Edward was paying for it. I fought back my tears throughout the journey.

As the car stormed into the hospital car park I frantically searched my purse for money only to find that I'd run out. I just couldn't take any more. Tears ran freely down my face and my vision became blurred as I continued to raid my bag for money.

"It's here somewhere." I was almost at breaking point.

"Miss?" the taxi driver said.

"I know I have some."

"Miss?"

"Just let me find it!" I screeched.

"Miss!" I stopped to look at him; his face was full of pity. "No charge. Now get going."

I silently thanked him and used my sleeve to rub the tears off my face. I ran to A and E and spotted Esme and Rosalie standing in the hallway.

"Is he okay?" I asked them desperately.

"We don't know." Esme was weeping clutching onto a sodden tissue.

"The doctors are running some tests," Rosalie continued, "he has no burns but they fear he may have brain damage." I could see the worry in her eyes. She obviously cared for Edward greatly.

"Oh God." I turned to my right and looked into the hospital room where Edward was hooked up to lots of wires and machines. He face was pale white. Not just his normal pale… but a deathly looking pale. He had smudges of dirt under his nose and dark purple circles under his eyes. A number of doctors, including Carlisle, were working speedily around him.

I couldn't look.

It was too heartbreaking.

"When will we know if he's going to be okay?" I croaked out.

"When the test results come through," Rosalie answered, "they don't know how long that will take but are being as quick as they can." She started pacing and walked off down the hall.

I nodded as the feeling of fear crept through my body. I had an awful sense of impending doom. Edward couldn't die. He just couldn't. The idea of him not existing was simply unimaginable. My breathing suddenly came in quick breaths and I began hyperventilating.

"Bella, shush, calm down," Esme cooed putting her arm around me, "just take deep breaths."

I did as she said.

_Breath in._

_Breath out._

"I-I-I need some w-w-water," I stuttered.

Esme gestured over to the water machine at the end of the hall where Rosalie was now standing getting herself a cup. I walked over to it and waited for her to finish.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. I had no reason to whisper but I couldn't help it. It may have been because I usually felt uncomfortable around Rosalie. But in this situation where we were in exactly the same boat, I forgot all that.

"Not really. You?" she paused, "sorry, silly question." She looked down at me sympathetically with a look of understanding on her face.

She knew how I was feeling.

I filled a small plastic cup with water but my hand was shaking violently so I spilled it everywhere.

"Here let me," Rosalie looked at me compassionately and took the cup out of my shaking hand placing it down on the side.

She froze.

All of a sudden her expression transformed from one of sympathy to one of rage. With eyes like a hawk she darted her vision down to my left hand.

"What is _that _on your finger?"

-

**Sorry for another cliff hanger. Don't forget, the next chapter is only 20 reviews away :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

**I got 22 reviews on the last chapter. YAY! A record for me! **

**Thanks everyone and as promised here is the next chapter. I must admit that I didn't update the**_** second**_** I got 20 reviews because I was sleeping and I'm not quite devoted enough to check my e-mails through the night. But I've just got up and here I am updating :)**

**I am going to do the same on the next chapter and say I won't update until I get 22 reviews as I now know you guys can do it… I haven't written the next chapter yet so it will be up when it's done but not if I don't have 22 reviews.**

**Anyway sorry for the **_**huge**_** cliff-hangers on the last chapters… I don't think this one is quite as bad :) **

**Chapter 14**

**Bella**

SHIT

She knew.

She fucking knew.

And this wasn't just my incessant worrying. This was real. The last few weeks had been so amazingly perfect and with just a blink of an eye that was all gone. If Rosalie told anyone then I was totally screwed. Edward would be crushed. I'd have lured him into falling in love with me only for him to find out that I was married all along. He'd be heartbroken and the chance of him forgiving me was so slim that it was almost non-existent. And Mike. Would he find out too? Most likely. Maybe Edward would be so bitter with me that he'd tell him. Or Rosalie may get to him first. Or maybe it would be _me_ who tells him. The immense guilt of what I did to Edward and all the lies may eat me up so that I'll just have to tell him.

Why did this have to happen to me? I'm a good person. Or at least I thought I was until Edward came along and messed with my head. It wasn't his fault. How could it be? He was just being his usual charming self and I was seduced by the thought of something more. The thought of true love.

Rosalie was standing in front of me fuming with anger. Her hands were on her hips and she was visibly trembling as if restraining herself from attacking me. I looked over to Esme who had her eyes closed and seemed none-the-wiser.

"It's not what it looks like Rosalie," I blurted out. Even I could hear how untrue my words sounded. It was _exactly_ what it looked like.

"You little scheming bitch! You're married? Married for Christ sakes," she raised her voice and I looked around urgently to see if Esme had heard. Luckily she seemed to be sleeping. "And don't even try to tell me that Edward gave _that_ to you. He'd never have rushed into marriage and if he did he would _definitely_ have told me about it."

"Look Rosalie. Please. It all got out of hand. I met Edward and I felt so different and wonderful. He made me feel wonderful. I just wanted to see if I cared for him and then I'd leave my husband for Edward. I love him so much. I really do."

"Do you?" she questioned, "because from where I'm standing it looks like you've been married all this time. How could you love him? How could_ you_ even be capable of love? You've cheated on your husband with some guy who you've made fall head over heals in love with you, knowing full well that you could never be together."

"No, I hoped we'd be together…" I didn't know what to say. Everything she said was true.

"And," she continued, "You've been completely happy in the middle. Juggling two guys and playing with their feelings. My brother loves you. He loves you for crying out loud. You're the first girl he's even cared for like that and you've thrown it back in his face. It seems like you only care about what's right for _you_. No one else. You. You said you wanted to see if you really cared for Edward? Well what if you didn't and he cared for you? You're a heartless little bitch and when … or if… Edward wakes up don't think I won't be telling him about this. All of it."

I was frozen on the spot. Rosalie had just voiced all my worries. Everything I'd tried to shy away from… where in reality everything she said was right. I was going to break both of them. Silent tears began streaming down my face as I stared into the distance. Rosalie looked like she was going to say something but before she could a doctor came over to talk to Esme.

"Could I have a word?" he asked quietly gesturing me and Rosalie over. Esme noticed my tears and slipped her hand into mine assuming I was crying over my worrying for Edward. I felt sick. Even Esme would be hurt by my revelation.

"We've run some tests on Edward and there is good news and bad news…"

"Go on," Esme said.

"The good news is that he appears to have no brain damage and apart from a little short term memory loss his brain should be fine. However he has a few broken ribs and a severely punctured lung which is preventing him from being able to breathe properly. He is living off the life support machine. The next 24 hours are critical so he will be staying in intensive care."

"Will he be okay?" asked Esme desperately, "just tell us what his chances are."

"At this point his chances of survival are about fifty/fifty. But if he survives the next 24 hours then they will be more like ninety five to five. You can go and see him if you want. Your husband," he addressed Esme, "has just gone to change and said he'll be back soon."

"Okay thank you," Esme told him before going into Edward's room. I followed her but a hand on the door in front restrained me.

"I don't think so!" barked Rosalie looking down at me like I was filth. Like I didn't care for Edward half as much as she did.

"Please," I whispered pleading with her with my eyes, "just to say goodbye." She looked down at me for a few seconds before slowly nodding her head and going in the door before me. I took a deep breath ready to see Edward for what could be the last time. I gently pushed the door open and walked over to the bed.

He was lying down connected to a tangle of tubes that looked like snakes trying to suffocate him.

Trying to steal him away from me.

And I knew they'd succeed. If Edward did survive I wouldn't get to be with him and if he didn't… I couldn't even bare to think about that. A life where Edward didn't exist was a life not worth living. The life support machine was screeching in the background going at the same pace as Edward's weak breaths. The dark circles under his eyes were more pronounced and to me he looked weak. Frail. Not the Edward I'd come to know. I had the overwhelming urge just to do something. Anything. I just needed to cure him and save him. He couldn't leave me. He just couldn't.

As I looked over him, not being able to be with him after this didn't matter to me. I just needed him to survive. I needed him to be okay. Even if it wasn't with me I _needed_ him to be happy. He was everything to me. My sun, my sky, my moon… my world. I'd grown so dependent on him and so used to him that the thought of him not being there terrified me.

It was then that I knew.

I knew that I couldn't give up on him. If he got through this… _when_ he got through this I would fight for him. I wasn't giving up on him. Edward was my everything. He was more to me than Mike. So much more. And looking down on him so weak and vulnerable I knew that I'd made up my mind.

I'd made the decision.

It was Edward I'd chosen.

I didn't need to wait until the end of the month. I knew already. I would tell him about Mike and tell him everything. How much I loved him. How I'd leave Mike for him. How I wanted to be with him forever. I prayed he'd accept me and that he'd want to be with my after all my lies and deceit. I could only hope. It was a big risk to take but I knew it was one worth taking.

But I had other hurdles to get over first. The biggest was lying right in front of me. Edward needed to make it and be strong like I knew he was.

The next 24 hours would be the hardest of my life.

-

**Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer.**

**I'm not a doctor so I don't know if any of this medical stuff I'm saying makes any sense… just assume it does. :P**

**Now get reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. I finally made it to 22: big whoop! On this chapter I'm going for **_**at least**_** 25 reviews before my next update. I think that seems fair as this chapter is more than twice as long as the last one. **

**Thank you to Laura for being my fabulous Beta and always checking my chapters for me!**

**Chapter 15**

**Bella**

I sat with Edward all afternoon just thinking. I'd never felt so distraught and saddened in my whole entire life. Nothing could compare to this. Nothing. Sitting down staring at the man I love and knowing that he may not make it through the day was the worst feeling imaginable. And I couldn't even touch him. I wanted to hold his hand and sooth him and make him better. I wanted to stroke his hair lovingly and kiss his cheek but I couldn't. Rosalie had made sure of that.

While sitting in the hospital room Esme had left to talk to Carlisle leaving me and Rosalie alone. She came over to me and whispered creepily in my ear that if I laid a finger on Edward then she'd tell everyone my secret. Who was I to argue? She'd let me stay with him… that was the most I could ask for after what I'd done. I still planned to leave Mike and prayed that Edward would forgive me. I knew there was a chance that I'd end up alone but I couldn't spend my life with Mike not even taking the chance. Seeing Edward's life in danger only magnified my feelings for him and solidified my decision to leave Mike for him. He was worth it. I was certain of that now.

There was no change in his condition. Carlisle had been darting in and out of the room taking tests but had found nothing new or different. He said that it would take time before we'd find out if he was going to be okay so all I could do was wait.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a thump on the door and I looked up to see a large man with short black hair who I recognised as one of the other firemen from the night at Alice's.

"Hey," he smiled weakly at us and then his gaze settled over Edward's frail body and his smile disappeared almost instantly, "oh God." He ran his fingers through his short curly hair.

"Hi Emmett," Esme said to him quietly, "take a seat." She gestured to the chair next to Rosalie whose expression I noticed had become brighter since Emmett came in.

"How is he?" he asked.

"No change. The doctors say it will be at least another 12 hours before they can properly assess his condition again. Oh sorry," she looked to me where I was sitting on the other side of the bed to the three of them, "this is Bella, Edward's girlfriend. And Bella this is Emmett."

We both said hi to each other and then settled into silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Just a sad and depressing one. I looked up to see that Rosalie had tears streaming down her face. I wished that I could empathise with her as we were in the same boat but unlike her I felt guilty showing my sadness. As if I didn't deserve to because I was going to be causing so much more. Emmett shuffled his chair over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Rosie baby it will be okay," he cooed to her. Edward had told me that Emmett had feelings for his sister. From the look in his eyes I could see the truth in Edward's words.

She started sniffling, "the doctors s-s-said he might not make it," she began crying more and leaned into his chest and he held her to him tightly.

"Oh Rosie he'll be okay. I'm here, don't worry. Come on let's go for a walk… I'm sure you could use one."

She nodded gently and Esme gave Emmett a thankful look as he took Rosalie's hand in his and led her out of the room. I watched them as they went out into the hallway and I could see Rosalie thanking Emmett. They both stopped talking and just stared at each other. I could see a look of adoration and love in Rosalie's eyes as she looked up at Emmett. It was the same way he looked at her before in the hospital room. She leant up to give him a quick peck on the lips and smiled shyly. I'd never have imagined Rosalie as shy… I guess that's what love does to people. He blushed lightly and wrapped his arm around her leading her off down the hallway. At least someone was with the person they loved. I was happy for them. Truly.

"Bella do you have someone you want to call or something?" asked Esme compassionately.

"Urm yes," I looked down at my watch realising that Mike would have been expecting me home thirty minutes ago, "I'll call my friend."

"Okay there is a payphone just down the hall."

"Thank you," I replied. But before I did, knowing that Rosalie wouldn't see, I took Edward's hand in mine and gently brought it up to my lips. I kissed it tenderly before settling it back down. I lightly stroked his hair and kissed him on the cheek before bending down to whisper in his ear.

"I'll always love you and I'm so sorry."

I gave Esme a quick smile before stepping out into the hallway. I picked up the phone and dialled the number of my apartment. Mike answered on the second ring.

"Hello," he spoke into the phone.

"Hi, it's Bella," I tried to stop the tears I'd been holding back all afternoon.

"Oh hey. Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital."

"Hospital? Why?" he replied sounding shocked.

"One of my friends is really ill… someone from work."

"Oh Bella honey. Okay. Stay there as long as you need but try to come home as soon as you can and I'll cook you some dinner. Or at least I'll give it a try."

I smiled, "okay I won't be long."

"Okay. I hope your friend's alright. I love you."

I stayed silent for a second. What could I say to that? "I know," I finally replied and put the phone back down on the receiver.

Now what? I couldn't face going back in there but I knew I had to. I needed to see him and be with him. This may be the last chance I get. But I also knew that I needed to talk to someone. I needed to get my feelings off my chest and get my head around everything. I needed a friend. So I picked up the phone and dialled the number for the person who has always been there when I needed them.

"Hello," Alice answered.

"Hey Alice. It's Bella."

"Hey Bella. Oh my God guess what? Me and Jasper might be getting back together… I mean it's not official but still. Yay!" She could hardly contain her excitement.

"Oh Alice. That's great." I tried to sound as happy as I could but it was too hard.

"Bella?" Alice asked sounding worried, "is everything okay?"

"No." I replied simply.

"Bella? What? Tell me," she sounded anxious and could obviously sense the distress from my voice. She always knew when something was wrong.

It all came out in a rush. "Edward's in hospital Alice. He was in an explosion and has a punctured lung and the doctors say he might not make it. Alice I'm so scared. And Edward's sister saw my wedding ring. She knows everything Alice. About the affair. Everything. And she's threatening to tell Edward. What do I do?"

"Okay Bella calm down okay. Just relax. I'm sure he will be okay. Don't worry. Try and convince Rosalie that it is best for you to tell Edward. She'll agree I'm sure. After just go home and rest. Then come round tomorrow and we can talk. Okay? We'll figure this out. Together. I promise."

"Oh Alice," words could not describe how much gratitude I felt towards her at this moment, "Thank you so much. I'll do that and come round tomorrow and see you. I love you Al."

"You too. Everything will be okay. We'll sort this out."

"I hope so. Bye."

I turned back to stare at the door to Edward's room psyching myself up to go back inside and not have a total breakdown. Then from the corner of my eye I noticed Rosalie and Emmett coming down the hall towards me. Emmett gave me a timid smile while Rosalie glared at me coldly. I knew what I had to do.

"Rosalie," she turned to glower at me, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'll just go back inside," Emmett murmured to her leaving us alone. Her head turned towards me.

"What?" she snapped.

"Look Rosalie. Please just don't tell Edward about… well you know," she looked at me incredulously, "just let me tell him."

"Why in the world would I do that?"

"Don't you think it would be so much better coming from me? I'll let him down gently and confess everything to him. I promise. I just know he'd rather I tell him and then I swear I'll stay away from him if that's what he wants."

"If that's what he wants? I don't think there is any doubt of that, _sweetheart_," she sneered.

Was she right? Would he want me to just stay away from him? If I told him the truth he'd understand. Wouldn't he?

"Don't take too long telling him. When he wakes up, which he will, you better tell him quickly or I swear to God I'll do it for you."

"I will. I promise."

"Like your word is worth much," she snarled and then turned to walk away from me back into Edward's room.

I took a minute to gather my thoughts and absorb everything she'd just said and then I followed her in. I took my seat across from them and looked down over my beautiful Edward. But I knew in reality that he might not be mine for long.

Time ticked by unbelievably slowly as we all just sat, for the most part in silence, watching Edward and hoping that he would recover. Rosalie and Emmett had gone to get some food and I don't know how late it had gotten when Esme broke the silence.

"Bella you look completely shattered. Why don't you go home and get some rest? If there is any huge change I promise to call you immediately but I doubt there will be."

I glanced at my watch at saw that it was after ten in the evening. _Christ when did it get so late?_ "Yeah I think I will. Thanks Esme, and do call me if there is any change," I replied.

"I will. Goodbye."

I said goodbye and made my way out to the front of the hospital. I took out my phone and gave Mike a call asking him to pick me up. He said he would leave straight away so I just sat outside and waited. My stomach growled loudly and I realised that I hadn't eaten anything since lunch. As I knew Mike would take about fifteen minutes I went into the hospital cafeteria and bought myself a sandwich. I made my way back outside and munched on it slowly while waiting for Mike.

I welcomed the cold breeze as it kept me alert and stopped my mind from drifting off and thinking disturbing thoughts. Mike's small blue Toyota drove into the car park and stopped right in front of me. He reached across to open the door for me and I took my seat next to him. Neither of us said anything as he drove out the car park but he took my hand in his and held it for the rest of the journey.

The drive home was silent. I didn't feel like talking and I'm sure that Mike could sense my desolate mood. Once we'd parked behind our building we climbed the steps up to our apartment. Mike opened the door letting me in first and I made my way to the bedroom.

"Bella," he called, "wait a minute."

I turned to see him staring at me, his expression a mixture of compassion and sympathy, "yes," I replied weakly.

"Come here," he gestured over to the sofa. I walked over and he pulled me down next to him wrapping his arms around me. I felt safe and comforted in his arms so I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it honey?" he asked, "I'm sure your friend will be okay."

"No Mike h- she might not be," my voice broke and then I felt like the barrier keeping my emotions inside was suddenly demolished as my eyes flooded with tears. I was sobbing uncontrollably into Mike's chest as I turned and snuggled up closer to him.

"Bella love, shush, calm down. It's okay. I'm here." He soothed me with his words and the gentle caress of his hand stroking my hair. I felt loved and cared for and all the more guilty for not feeling the same in return. Mike had always been there for me. He'd comforted me when I needed him and had been my shoulder to cry on for as long as I could remember. How could I break the heart of someone like him? Someone so wonderful. I shed my tears more rapidly and Mike held me tighter assuming it was only because of my 'work friend'. But in reality it was so much more. It was because I was about to rip Mike's heart to shreds when he didn't deserve it. He'd done nothing but support me throughout our whole marriage. He'd done everything a husband should do. It wasn't his fault I didn't love him. And now he was going to be punished for it. Punished because I was too selfish and cruel to make up my God damn mind and say no to Edward when I should have. And Edward, oh Edward, he'd find out about me soon enough and he'd be broken too. Crushed. How did I not see this coming? I assumed that if I wanted to be with Edward then he'd automatically want to be with me. But how could he? After I'd lied to him and neglected to tell him that when I told him I loved him I was saying the exact same words to my husband later that night. And what if I didn't even get that far? What if he didn't make it? My beloved Edward gone forever. The thought itself nearly made me through up.

My eyes were growing more swollen and I was soaking Mike's shirt through. But he didn't care. Of course he didn't; he loved me and would do anything for me. Anything. And now he'd have to pay for my mistakes.

"Bella love," Mike cooed, "Let's get you to bed okay. We don't need to talk now but you just need some sleep." I nodded in agreement as Mike stood and swept me up in his arms carrying me to the bedroom. He sat me on the edge of the bed and the tears kept coming as I just stared ahead with a vacant expression on my face. I vaguely registered him lifting my shirt up over my head and unzipping my skirt for me. He pulled my shoes of gently, caressing my ankles with his tender touch as he did so. I just sat there in my underwear and he kneeled in front of me looking up.

"Do you need anything before you sleep?" he asked taking my hands in his.

I shook my head slowly, "actually could you set my alarm for six thirty tomorrow so I can get up and visit my friend?" my voice was hoarse as I forced the words out.

"Sure, of course. Come here baby," he said taking my hand and guiding me into the middle of the bed. He lay next to me and lifted the covers over us sweeping me up in his arms so my head lay on his chest. He stroked my hair affectionately and kissed my head lightly before saying, "now try and get some sleep. I'm here for you and the alarm is set."

I did as he said. I cried myself to sleep in his arms while being eaten up inside by feelings of guilt, worry and sorrow.

-

**Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

**Sorry I took so long to update but I was waiting for my 25 reviews and I got them in the end. All of a sudden i got 5 yesterday... they mysteriously appeared ;) Thank you everyone and also to the anonymous reviewers who I can't reply to and thank!**

**So I have also had chance to write the next chapter so I'm going for 25 reviews again and I **_**swear**_** that the moment I get them I will update. So if you guys all review straight away then it could be up in 5 minutes time :) We'll have to wait and see but I think you're going to want to read the next chapter…**

**Anyway this is my longest chapter so far so enjoy.**

**Chapter 16**

**Edward**

_We flooded into the burning house and didn't expect what we were met with. Not at all. Flames were engulfing almost everything in the house and I knew if we were going to save them then we had to be quick. Very quick. I heard a woman screaming upstairs so I raced up following the screams. The other fire fighter scanned the downstairs. Just after I reached the first floor I knew my mistake. I'd run out of time already. The fixtures, furnishings and everything were being eaten away by the flames. This house was going to collapse any second and I couldn't see myself having the time to save them… let alone get out. We were trained for this sort of thing. To know when you had time to get in and out safely. _

And_ to know when you didn't. _

"_Men get out NOW!" a voice commanded through my earpiece, "the building is going to explode any minute. You're running out of time."_

_I could barely make out his voice over the deafening noise surrounding me. There was a persistent crackling sound interrupted every now and then by smashes and booms. My suit was beginning to steam up on the outside from the intense heat so I wiped the lens frantically and looked around in search of a way out. I knew it was too late for the woman and her husband. But did I stand a chance?_

_I could make out the stairs below me through the smoke and ran back towards them. I stepped onto the first step and as I did so the entire staircase collapsed under my feet leaving a gaping hole in front of me. I gripped tightly onto the handrail which was already black, burned and disintegrating under my touch. I leapt back and could hear the sound of my heart pounding in my ears. Was I going to die here?_

_Suddenly a wooden pillar slammed to the ground in front of me. CRASH. I jumped back immediately and saw that my only exit was well and truly blocked. _

_I was trapped._

_I peered around in search of another way out. _

_There wasn't one. _

_These were the times where my job terrified me. When I didn't know if I would live or die. These were the moments I hated._

_I was scared._

_Scared for my life. And scared that I would never see my beloved Bella again. I was the happiest I'd ever been with her and I feared that my happiness would be destroyed by this raging fire. _

_I raced around the upstairs and peered into every room that was open. The bedroom door was being eaten away by a relentless wall of fire. I guessed that's where the couple were. They didn't stand a chance. As I looked into another bedroom I noticed double doors leading out to a balcony at the front of the house. This was my only chance. The door was blocked by a fallen wardrobe. I ran over to it and used all my strength to heave it out of the way and get to the door. Miraculously I succeeded and I yanked open the door and stepped out onto the balcony into the fresh air. I looked down to the ground to see fire engines, people crowded round and my fellow firemen, amongst them were Emmett. _

_All of a sudden I felt my phone vibrating. I fished it out of my pocket and read Bella's number on the screen. Should I answer it? Or should I climb down quickly and ensure my safety. I knew I had to say goodbye to Bella in case there was no way down. If I wasn't going to make it then I had to say goodbye and let her know that I loved her._

"_Bella?" I shouted._

_I heard her speaking but could not make out her words._

"_I'm at work Bella. I'm trapped." I shouted._

"_Edward? Edward?" I heard her reply._

_There were more booms behind me and Emmett suddenly shouted up from the street. "Edward get down. NOW."_

"_Bella," I said quickly while preparing to climb down "Never forget. I love y-." _

_Suddenly two things happened at once. _

_The balcony collapsed. _

_The building exploded. _

_I was thrown away from it with extreme force as the hard road below grew closer and closer and closer and-. _

I was sweating uncontrollably and opened my eyes to see that I was in a white room. It was all blurry so I blinked trying to focus but still I saw nothing. Only white. Was I dead? Had I died and was now in heaven? Or Hell?

I could hear voices murmuring in the background and my thoughts became erratic.

_Who was it? _

_The person who was going to decide my fait and would say if I ended up in Heaven or Hell? _

_Oh God, please say Heaven. _

_Oh shit I just used the Lord's name in vain. Sorry Lord. _

_Oh Fuck I just swore._

_No I did it again. _

_Sorry Lord… again._

_Yep, definitely off to Hell. _

"Do you think he can hear us?" a voice asked, "Edward honey can you hear me?" I recognised the voice as my mothers and the room slowly came into focus. I was looking up at a plain white ceiling and in front of me was a large window covered by dull grey blinds. I vaguely registered a beeping noise in the background; one which I noticed was going at the same rate as my heart. I had a searing pain just below my chest and felt like I was bruised everywhere.

"His eyes are open," another voice said, "Edward it's me Bella. Can you hear me?"

_Bella?_ My Bella? Suddenly I realised where I was. I was in hospital and Bella and my mother were here to see me. I was okay!

"Bella," my voice strained.

"Yes Edward it's me," she replied and I felt her take my hand in hers. I slowly turned my head towards the sound of the voices and saw that Bella's beautiful face was right in front of mine. Her big brown eyes were full of worry but the feeling of relief was clear on her face. Was she relieved that I'd woken up? Was I that close to dying?

I noticed three people standing behind her, all of who wore similar expressions on their faces. My father had his doctor's uniform on and was staring at me intently and my mother and Rosalie stood on either side of him.

I forced a smile, "hey everyone," I rasped which was followed by a chorus of "Edward!" by everyone else in the room.

My mother stepped forward, "Oh Edward I'm so glad you're alright. We were all so worried."

"Yeah we were," Bella continued and Rosalie turned to glare at her.

_What was Rosalie's problem now?_

"Oh Edward," Bella leaned into me, "I thought you wouldn't make it," her eyes were glistening with tears, "I love you so much," she whispered so only I could hear.

"Me too Bella," I smiled. I was alive. All those worries about me never seeing Bella again seemed so stupid now because I'd made it! Now I intended to spend every last second with her. The phrase 'you don't know how much something means to you until it's gone' had never been truer.

My Dad stepped forward, "Edward, son, how are you feeling?" he asked in his doctor manner but I could still sense the concern in his voice.

"Okay," I replied, "my chest hurts like hell and I feel like I'm bruised all over but other than that I feel fine."

"Any memory loss?" He asked.

"I don't think so."

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he raised four fingers.

"Four."

"What is five multiplied by seven?"

"Dad," I groaned.

"Just answer the question Edward!" he ordered.

"Thirty five."

"Good. You don't seem to have any brain damage but you do have a couple of broken ribs and a punctured lung. Luckily you seem to be breathing fine and you should make a full recovery."

I heard a small yelp from behind my dad and turned to see Rosalie and my mom grinning like idiots. Bella also seemed relieved but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Now let's leave Edward to get some sleep," Carlisle announced as the three girls nodded their heads.

Bella came over to me quickly and said, "I'm going home for a bit but I'll be back this afternoon to see you, okay?"

"Yes. A quick kiss first?" I asked.

Bella smiled and leant down to give me a gentle peck on the lips. She walked towards the door and as she did so Rosalie shot her a look. Once she was gone I called Rose over.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"What?" she replied feigning ignorance.

"You know what. Giving Bella that look."

"Oh Edward that was nothing," she lied. She was my sister and if she wasn't telling the truth I could always tell. "Now get some sleep and I'll be back later. And Emmett is coming down too; he is really worried about you."

"Okay," I replied, "but you will tell me in the end."

"Yes yes," she dismissed me, "now get some sleep… and Edward," I looked up, "I really am glad you're okay."

"Thanks Rose." With that she left the room leaving me to slowly drift off to sleep.

**Bella**

I woke with a start at the sound of the alarm clock and turned it off quickly so not to wake Mike. I gently lifted his arm, which was draped across me, and rolled out of bed. I felt groggy from sniffing all night and my eyes felt sore from crying. I glanced back at Mike's sleeping form where he lay peacefully now sprawled out over the double bed. I felt so much gratitude towards him for how he looked after me last night and hated to think that I'd be throwing that back in his face someday soon. I tried desperately to squash those nagging thoughts and decided that I'd worry about what I was going to do when I'd actually made my mind up. No doubt Alice would help me with that this morning.

I got myself dressed deciding not to bother with breakfast and took a taxi to the hospital. Once I arrived I spotted Carlisle standing outside of Edward's room looking down at a clipboard. I couldn't make out whether his expression was one of happiness or sadness. "Carlisle," I said.

"Bella," he looked up from his clipboard, "how are you?"

"I'm okay. How is Edward? Any change?"

"I think so," he lips curved up into a smile, "he is breathing a lot better now and if he wakes up some time soon it looks like he will make a full recovery."

My heart did little flips. "Oh my God that's great. I'm so happy."

"Me too. Rosalie and Esme are in his room if you'd like to join them."

"Okay. Thank you," I replied as he walked off down the corridor. I'd never felt so relieved. Relief is an emotion I'd been pretty familiar with recently. I'd been relieved that Edward didn't find out I was married. I'd been relieved that Mike didn't find out I was having an affair. But nothing. Nothing. Was better than this relief. He was going to be okay.

I was ecstatic.

It felt like my slowing breaking heart was being put back together again by finding out he was going to be okay. And even if he did find out about Mike at least he would still be okay.

I went into his room and waited for a couple of hours before he woke up. We all talked to him briefly once he did and I left to make my way to Alice's so we could talk and decide what to do. I took a taxi and made my way up to her apartment. I knocked a couple of times and the door swung open to reveal a moody looking Jessica in the doorway.

_I was _not_ in the mood for this._

"Hey Jessica," I said trying to be nice, "is Alice in? I need to talk to her."

"Oh yeah. She said that _you_ were coming round. She cancelled our shopping trip because of it."

"Oh sorry," I said even though I wasn't and walked past her into Alice's apartment.

"Alice!" I called.

"So," Jessica interrupted, "what was_ sooo_ important that she had to see you instead of me?"

I turned around to see her glaring at me with her hands on her hips. "Sorry it's private," I replied dismissively and turned round to see Alice coming out of her bedroom.

"Bella hi," she chirped coming over to give me a hug, "how are you? How is Edward? Is he okay?"

"Yes," I smiled, "the doctor's say he's going to be fine."

"Ooh Bella that's great!" She squealed jumping up and down.

"I know," I replied.

"Who's Edward?" interjected Jessica.

_Was she still here?_

"No one," I brushed her off.

"Look Jess I'll see you later okay," said Alice, "I just need to have a chat with Bella. We can go shopping tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah whatever," she replied, "I've just got to use the bathroom."

"Sure go ahead," Alice replied.

She sauntered over into the bathroom and once we heard the lock click Alice started speaking, "so Bella what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell Edward the truth."

"The truth?" she asked.

"I'll tell him that I'm married but that I still want to be with him and I'm leaving Mike for him. I'll tell him how I didn't want to keep secrets but I didn't know what else to do."

"So you'll tell him and then leave Mike?" she questioned.

"Yeah."

"And what if he doesn't want to be with you?"

"Urm… I don't know."

"You need to take a leap of faith here Bella. How much do you want to be with Edward?"

"A lot."

"Then you need to let him see that. You need to finish with Mike _before _you tell Edward. Then he will realise how serious you really are because you've_ already_ left your husband for him. Do you see what I mean?"

"Yes."

"He's more likely to agree to be with you I'm sure. I mean of course he'll need time but you need to take this risk if you really want to be with him."

"I do. I really do."

"Great," Alice replied.

"But how do I tell Mike? I mean what do I say?"

"I don't know Bella. Tell him how he's lovely but you just don't love him. And that you will move out and find a new place or something. You can come and stay with me for as long as you want. It will probably be easier than staying with Mike."

"Yes," I agreed, "thanks Alice."

"So when you break up with Mike come over to mine and you can stay with me." She walked over to the kitchen and took a key from a draw. "Here's a key in case I'm not in. You can sleep in the spare room."

"Oh Alice thank you so much. You're wonderful do you know that?"

"I do try," she joked and I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug just as the bathroom door swung open.

"So," Jessica started walking out the door, "who is this Edward guy you're leaving your husband for?"

_Little eavesdropping bitch._

"You were listening?" I asked outraged.

"It's not my fault you spoke so _loud_," she smirked, "so you're leaving Mike?"

"None of your business bitch!" I replied feeling increasingly irritated.

"Well it is now that I know what you're doing. You've been cheating on Mike with some guy named Edward. Tut, tut, naughty Bella."

"Get out of my face," I growled, "this is nothing to do with _you_."

"Oh really. Well it will be if I decide to tell Mike."

"You wouldn't dare," I snarled taking a step closer to her.

She stepped closer to me so we were now face to face. "Try me."

My anger was increasing rapidly and I raised my hand ready to slap her round the face when Alice stepped in. "Girls just stop okay. Look Jessica I think you should go and Bella just calm down."

"Fine I'm going." Jessica huffed, "I know when I'm not wanted."

"And don't tell Mike anything Jess. It's none of your business," Alice stepped in. I suddenly felt really grateful Alice was here as she had a weird sort of power over Jessica. Maybe it was because Alice was a top fashion designer and Jessica really wanted to be like her. I don't know exactly.

"Fine," she sulked and turned to walk out the door. She froze. "Wait. This wouldn't be Edward the fireman would it? That fireman who came round when Alice started the fire?"

None of us said anything.

"It is," she exclaimed and then proceeded to burst into a fit of laughter, "well this is hilarious."

"Jessica," Alice warned.

"Yes, yes my lips are sealed. I won't tell Mike anything about the hunky fireman you've been screwing. Wow Bella you really are a whore."

I snapped.

I stepped forward and grabbed her hair yanking her back into Alice's apartment, "I am not a whore you skank." I turned her head to face me and slapped her round the face. Hard.

"No Bella," Alice interjected and pulled Jessica away from me quickly before she could slap me back, "just stop it. Both of you. Jess go! Please."

Jessica turned to glare at me. "Fine," she smoothed down her hair, "see you later Alice. You too whore."

She walked out the door and Alice slammed it shut behind her. Now not only was I feeling upset and guilty, I could now add angry to the list.

"Don't worry Bella she won't tell Mike."

"Really?" I asked not believing her although she did know Jessica better than I did.

"Nah. She wouldn't bother going out of her way to tell him. She's lazy like that. Don't worry."

"If you say so." I took deep breaths to regulate my breathing.

"So the plan is that you leave Mike and then tell Edward the truth?" She questioned.

"Yes."

"So you know what you've got to do now Bella?" She asked. "You've got to tell Mike _everything_."

"Everything," I agreed. I was _not_ looking forward to what was coming next.

-

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. I woke up today and I had 27. It made my day!! As promised here is the next chapter nice and speedily.**

**Chapter 17**

**Edward**

It was two days since I had woken up and I was in hospital. Still. Bella, Rosalie, Emmett and my parents had visited me regularly and I felt loved knowing that they all cared for me so much. It was early morning and I was now in bed on my own reading a book that Emmett had leant me. I was suddenly interrupted when I heard knocks at the door and locked up to see Rose and Emmett. I smiled at them and they came in hand in hand. _Hand in hand?_

"Hey dude," said Emmett, "how's it going?"

"Good," I replied sceptically finding it hard to ignore the fact that they were holding hands, "I'm getting out tomorrow."

"Well that's good," Rosalie replied looking a lot less calm and collected than usual and a lot chirpier. My sister being chirpy was _not _a regular occurrence.

"Soo…is there any particular reason you're holding hands? Or did Emmett mess around with superglue again?" I smirked.

"Oh ha-ha very funny," Emmett replied, "and there might be…"

Neither said anything.

"And?" I probed, "Are you two together now?"

"Maybe," Emmett replied evasively with a huge grin on his face. I looked to Rose.

"Yes," she confirmed, "me and Emmett are together."

"Yeah baby!" Emmett yelled and Rose whacked him on the head.

"Well finally," I said "I thought that would _never _happen and Emmett would be too chicken to ask you out." Emmett started shaking his head frantically so only I could see.

"What do you mean finally?" asked Rosalie. She turned to Emmett.

"Ah nothing baby. No-thing. I gotta go use the bathroom. I'll be back in a second." And just like that Emmett was gone. I burst out laughing. Even when he was going out with Rosalie he was still afraid of her.

"What?" Rose said.

"Did you seriously not know he's had a crush on you like forever?"

"Seriously?" she asked shocked.

"Seriously."

She just stayed still for a minute and then just shrugged it off and turned to look at me. "So have you seen Bella much recently?" she asked apprehensively.

"Ur yeah sure she's been in every day."

"And has she said anything to you?"

"About what?" I asked.

"Oh you know just anything?"

_What was she going on about? _

"Well yes. She's said hello, goodbye, how are you and lots of other stuff. Is that what you wanted to know?"

Her eyes narrowed and she looked irritated, "oh don't worry it doesn't matter. I was just making conversation."

"Strange conversation don't you think?"

"Yeah probably."

She was confusing the hell out of me. Why did she want to know what Bella had said to me?

"Rose what aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"Nothing Edward. I told you it doesn't matter. I've got to go to work. See you later."

"No Rose…" I called back but she had already gone out the door.

I was utterly bewildered and hated the idea that my sister was keeping secrets from me. We told each other everything. Normally.

**Bella**

Today is the day Edward is getting out of hospital and since I spoke to Alice a couple of days ago I realised one thing. I am the Queen of procrastination. I meant to finish with Mike three days ago. Three. But when it came round to it I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I'd always create an excuse for myself out of thin air over why it wasn't the right time.

'_I can't tell Mike if he's eating dinner.'_

'_I can't tell him if it's after 7pm as it's late so I'll tell him in the morning.'_

_Or 'I can't tell him now because he leaves for work in five hours and needs to get ready.'_

Even I'll admit that my excuses were pretty pathetic so I decided that today was the day I would do it.

Today I'll tell Mike that I'm leaving him.

I was pretty lucky actually that Rosalie hadn't told Edward before me but every time I saw her at the hospital I assured her I would do it. And today she gave me a final ultimatum. If I hadn't told Edward by 10pm then she would tell him for me. So today's the day. The day I leave my husband and tell my boyfriend that I'm married.

_Good day for Bella._

"Bella are you ready?" Mike broke me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see him putting his jacket on.

"Yes one second," I replied while zipping up my knee high boots.

It was a beautiful sunny Saturday morning so I decided I'd go for a walk with Mike in Central Park and find a secluded place to tell him. I'd never really made him that upset or angry before so I wasn't sure how he'd take it. I didn't know if he was the kind of guy to take his anger out by smashing things and I certainly didn't want that to happen in my apartment. I finally came to the conclusion that he'd prefer to be some place where he could go off by himself after I told him and gather his thoughts. Where better than Central Park?

I picked up my handbag and slung it over my shoulder making my way to the door. He locked up and we went down to his car when he drove us to the park. We parked next to an ice cream van and he opened my door for me to get out.

This was it.

Breath in… and out.

He took my hand in his and it felt awkward but I couldn't bring myself to reject him just yet.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" He said.

"Yeah it's lovely." And it really was. I could hear the sound of the birds tweeting and the sun was shinning. It seemed too nice considering what I was about to do. I wouldn't be surprised if the skies clouded over and it hammered down with rain when I finally told him. I spotted a bench near an empty patch of grass and decided that here would be the perfect place to go to tell him.

"Do you want to sit down over there?" I asked.

"Sure. Whatever you want."

We walked over there and I found myself slowing my steps as if trying to give me more time before telling him. But before I knew it we were at the bench and I felt an awful sense of impending doom. I sat down next to him placing my handbag on the bench next to me.

"Mike." I mentally prepared myself and was ready to break his heart. His looked at me and for a second our eyes met and our gazes locked. I looked into the turquoise depths of his blue eyes and saw so much love and hope. I froze.

Could I really do this to him?

I knew I didn't want to. But I had to.

"I need to talk to you about something Mike. Something important."

"Yes. Go ahead." He looked apprehensive but not particularly worried. I guessed he had no idea what I was about to do.

"Mike I'm-"

"Oh!" Mike suddenly exclaimed looking past me and over my shoulder.

"Mike?" I asked still looking at him.

"Bella can you just hold that thought for one second. I've just seen someone I know from school and I'm going to say hi." He jumped up from the bench and started walking past me.

"No Mike please wait." I turned to follow him and in doing so knocked my bag off the bench sending its contents flying over the grass.

"_Damn it."_

I bent down to the floor and fumbled with everything in my bag trying to cram it all back in quickly. I noticed Mike had stopped right in front of me and could hear him talking to his school friend.

"I haven't seen you in ages?" He said.

_God Mike. Bad timing or what? _

I kept me eyes on the ground and put my wallet and phone back in my bag. I could hear Mike talking in the background and wasn't particularly interested in what he was saying. I needed to tell him and get it done. I straightened up, stood next to Mike and stared at his old school friend.

I froze.

"And this is my wife Bella," Mike said slipping his hand in mine.

I stared at his friend and was looking straight into the eyes of none other than Edward Cullen.

-

**I'm not setting a review target this chapter, I'll just update when I can. However I will send a mini preview of the next chapter to those who do review ;)**

**Yes I'm resorting to bribery but I'm hoping it kind of makes up for the terrible cliff hanger on this chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. It's the most I've ever had on a chapter so I was very happy :)**

**I took longer than I wanted to update this chapter because my internet decided not to work for the whole weekend. Which meant no fan fiction for me and no updates :( Very sad. **

**But I'm using the computers at my school to update. I should really be working instead of doing this but heyho :) My readers are more important...**

**Chapter 18**

**Edward**

My eyes were transfixed on their joined hands.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't speak.

I couldn't do anything.

Bella was standing in front of me with her _husband_. _My_ Bella was with her _husband_.

I must have heard it wrong. I must have done. Right?

"Sorry what did you say?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

Mike's lips turned up into a smile, "I know what you're thinking, right. How did I end up with a beautiful girl like this?" With that he leaned over and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek.

Everything stopped.

My heart stopped beating. My pulse stopped racing. I think I even stopped breathing. I began to choke and started gulping lots of air in all at once.

Bella was married? My Bella who I loved and cared for was _married_? It couldn't be true. It couldn't. But then I thought back to our time together and I knew that it was.

"_There's just something about her Edward," Rosalie had said._

"_Oh he's my cousin from when we have sleepovers," Bella had lied._

"…_just in future don't visit me at work…"she made excuses. _

It all made sense.

Seeing her in front of me, holding hands with this man, I just knew. This was what she'd been hiding from me. _This_ was her secret. As much as I tried to convince myself otherwise, I knew in my heart that this was the truth. I looked to her and into her deep brown eyes and noticed that they were brimming with tears.

"Edward," she mouthed. But I couldn't look at her. I had to look away before I broke down.

I was disgusted.

_Repulsed._

I felt like she'd taken my heart and ripped it into a million pieces. I thought she was my true love. The one and only woman for me. I'd put my heart on the line for her and taken a chance. She was the first woman I'd ever truly loved. And she'd probably be the last. I can't believe I trusted her! I was sucked in by her apparent kind nature when all along she was only a liar. My eyes filled with tears.

She was like a black hole. Just sucking things in, never letting them come back out. And in this case it was my heart. She'd played with my heart like it was a toy. She said she loved me when all along I was nothing to her. Just her 'bit on the side'.

She'd changed me.

I'd always been a reserved person and she'd been the one to show me how to let people into my heart. And this is how she repaid me? I thought she'd changed my heart for the better… turns out it was for the worse.

Now my heart is broken.

I'd been released from hospital this morning and decided to come for a gentle walk just to think and be alone with my thoughts. I wasn't allowed to drive due to pain medication so I took a cab here and decided to take a light stroll. I'd been thinking of Bella mostly and ways that we could move our relationship forward. Bella had become my top priority after I almost died in the fire. I was thinking of giving her a key to my house so she could come round whenever she wanted. I was even thinking of maybe asking her to move in with me.

How stupid I was.

And then I'd spotted Mike. He was just someone I knew from school. We'd never been great friends but he was a nice guy. And then he introduced Bella and my heart stopped. I doubt he knew about me. How could he? She'd probably been stringing him along just like me.

How could she do this to me? I thought she loved me.

"Edward, are you alright?" Mike interrupted my thoughts and I stared at him with his hand still in hers. How dare he touch her? He had no right. But then I realised that he did. I noticed the glistening wedding ring on Bella's finger and realised that he was the one she was married to. He had the right to touch her. I did not. I couldn't stand it any more.

Couldn't stand Mike's looks of confusion.

Couldn't stand Bella's looks of remorse… or worse, pity. H

I turned to walk away and make my way out the park.

"Edward man where you going?" Mike called back.

I ignored him

Then I heard Bella's pained voice. "Edward, come back, please. Edward just let me explain." She started shouting as I moved further away but made no move to follow me. How on earth could she explain this?

I kept walking, "Edward wait. I love you." I froze. But it only took a split second before I realised what I was doing and continued walking. I was not going to go back to _her_. She was no one to me now. She'd probably just given herself away to her husband and I felt sorry for him. But I didn't care about Bella. Not anymore.

As I reached the road a taxi pulled up in front of me and some girl offered to share. I agreed distractedly not really caring and took one last look back at Bella. Mike's expression was one of horror and betrayal and for a moment Bella's upset eyes bored into mine. I felt physically repulsed and turned away wanting to never see her again.

**Bella**

This was not how it was supposed to happen. I stood in shock as Mike introduced me as his wife to Edward.

Edward my boyfriend.

Edward my love.

Edward who I wanted to be with forever.

"Sorry what did you say?" Edward asked so quietly that I almost couldn't hear him.

Mike's smiled next to me, "I know what you're thinking, right. How did I end up with a beautiful girl like this?" He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek as Edward stared on in horror as final realisation spread across his face.

I already knew that I couldn't keep doing this to both of them and that I had to tell them the truth, but I was too late. My luck had already run out. As I stared at Edward's face I looked into his eyes. They were deep green pools of sadness and I could sense all the betrayal and anger that he felt. His eyes glazed over with tears, though none of them spilling.

I felt sick to my stomach.

Sick at myself and this massive web of lies that I'd tangled myself in. I'd been a selfish bitch thinking that I could have my cake and eat it too, but I just couldn't. That was the harsh reality. He looked back at me like I'd mutilated his heart. Which I probably had. But the worst part about the way he looked at me was the sheer hatred he was emitting. He oozed revulsion.

Revulsion at _me_.

If only he knew. If he knew how much I truly loved him then maybe he'd understand why I did what I did. Or maybe I was just trying to make myself feel better or find excuses for my actions, when really, there were none.

He turned to walk away and Mike called him back but he kept going. I just couldn't let him go.

"Edward, come back, please." I called not caring that Mike was there.

He wasn't coming back.

_Why wasn't he coming back?_

"Edward just let me explain," I begged and was now shouting across the park. I wanted to go to him but I couldn't. I just couldn't handle his rejection.

As he kept walking I realised that not only was he walking away from me, but he was walking out of me life. Forever. I had to let him know how much he meant to me. I had to declare my love. Even if Mike was there I just couldn't see Edward leave. Maybe he would finally understand how serious I was. "Edward wait. I love you."

He froze and a flicker of hope shot through me. But instead of turning round he just carried on walking. My heart screamed at him to come back but he didn't. He turned back to me one last time, his expression overflowing with disgust, and got into a cab with some girl.

"Bella," Mike said and I turned slowly to him.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen!

This is _all wrong!_

Suddenly I broke down. Tears gushed down my face and I fell to my knees on the hard gravel path. It hurt like hell but I couldn't bring myself to notice. I dropped my head in my hands and just cried.

I didn't care that people were staring.

I didn't care that Mike was there.

I just didn't care.

"Bella," Mike repeated, now more sternly. I looked up to him but still didn't say anything. He looked tormented and confused and just stared at me incredulously.

"God damn it Bella," he growled yanking me up by my arm so I was standing, "explain yourself. Now."

"I-I-I…" I was stuttering uncontrollably.

"Bella," he yelled, "why did you say you loved him? Why Bella? I don't understand. You wouldn't say that because you're with me. You love _me._" He put his hands on my shoulders and stared at me intently. He looked determined. But then his exterior cracked and he looked worried and hurt, "don't you?"

I didn't say anything and understanding dawned on his expression. "Oh God," he moaned and turned to walk away from me.

"No Mike stop!" I yelled through gritted teeth and grabbed his arm yanking him back to face me, "I need to explain."

He looked utterly devastated and then showed a side of him that I'd never seen before: anger. He was always calm and collected and hardly ever got mad with me.

"Explain what Bella? What exactly?"

"T-t-that…" I didn't know how to say it and kept getting lumps in my throat from crying. The tears kept coming and I'd given up wiping them away.

"That you've been cheating on me with him. Have you been having an affair Bella? Answer me that!"

I couldn't lie… not anymore. I nodded bleakly.

"Oh God," he grabbed his hair with his hands and pulled it.

"I'm so sorry Mike. I truly am. Really." I said earnestly trying to convey my remorse.

He looked at me, his face a picture of sheer desolation, "why Bella?" he whispered, "why?"

"It just happened Mike. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Really? Well you did. Was it true what you said before? Do you love him Bella?"

I told him the truth. "Yes."

"Do you love me?"

I said nothing. He just turned his head and walked away, leaving me standing in the park. Alone.

I didn't know what to do. I felt hopelessly lost and upset. I fished in my bag for my phone to find out the time. I couldn't read it as my vision was blurred from crying so I rubbed my eyes and read the screen seeing that it was nearly one o' clock. Next to my phone I spotted a shiny silver key. The key to Alice's apartment. I had nowhere else to go so decided to see her. I doubted Mike would want me at the flat and I desperately needed a friend right now.

I picked up a taxi, since Mike had the car, and went over to Alice's. When I got to her apartment I decided to knock, even though she'd given me the key I thought it would be polite. The door opened and the smell of roast chicken wafted out and I saw a well dressed Jasper in the doorway.

"Jasper," I said, my voice was groggy from crying, "What are you doing here?"

He seemed oblivious to my distress and ran his hand through his golden hair, "me and Alice made up," he said seeming pleased, "so I came round to surprise her and I'm cooking her lunch." I looked down at what he was wearing and noticed that he was dressed very smartly wearing a black shirt and trousers.

"Oh I see. Would I be interrupting then?" I asked not wanting to ruin their romantic lunch. Jasper walked out of the apartment and gently closed the door behind him.

"Kind of Bella," he whispered, "if you'd be able to come back another time I'd really appreciate it. I've got a lot of making up to do."

I didn't know what to say to that.

He continued "but if it is really important then come in," he started to open the door.

"No, no," I said. "Not important. Don't worry about it." I forced a smile. I'd already ruined two relationships today; I didn't want to ruin another one.

"See you later Jasper. And be good to Alice."

"I will," he smiled and winked at me closing the door. I was glad that at least someone was happy. Even if I couldn't be.

I had the whole afternoon free and didn't know what to do. I could go and see Mike and try to explain? Or I could do the same with Edward? I decided that I'd go and see whoever was the most important to me so I jumped in a cab and gave the driver the address to Edward's house.

Luckily when I arrived the gates were already open. I knew that he wouldn't have let me in otherwise so I was glad. I made my way up his stony driveway trying not to make too much noise and stopped at his door.

What would I say to him?

I decided I'd tell him everything. The truth. I raised my hand and bravely knocked on his front door. I heard people moving around inside and heard muttering. Was Edward with someone? I could faintly make out the sound of a girls voice.

A girl? I guessed that Rosalie was round.

_Just my luck._

Then the door swung open to reveal someone I wasn't expecting in front of me.

Jessica.

I looked behind her to see clothes strewed about all over the place including a girl's bra and panties. I looked back at Jessica and saw that she was wearing one of Edward's shirts. Nothing else. Her legs were bare and I could see her nipples through the shirt making it obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra. She turned her lips up to smirk at me cold-heartedly.

"Oh hey Bella," she said "Fancy seeing _you_ here."

-

**Ah another cliff hanger. I'm sorry. Don't hate me. **

**Because of the awful cliff hanger, like before, I will send out previews of the next chapter to all who review :)**

**So let me know what you think…and I will update as soon as possible.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta Laura for taking the time out to read and improve my chapters for me! :) And also thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. It was my most reviewed chapter! The number of reviews I get are going up each time… I'm starting to like this pattern.**

**I've been feeling pretty ill today with a really annoying cold but I've find the time to update. How nice am I? So here is the next chapter and don't worry, there is no evil cliff hanger at the end. Or is there?**

**Chapter 19**

**Bella**

I was frozen in shock.

"J-J-Jessica," I stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

I had loads of scenarios racing through my mind as to why she could be here. Maybe she'd lost her clothes and needed to borrow some, maybe she bumped into Edward in the street and spilt coffee on her clothes so he lent her some… or maybe… I couldn't even say it.

She was wearing nothing but Edward's shirt. It couldn't be what it looked like. Could it?

"Oh you know," she replied absently waving her hand. The evil smirk was still planted firmly on her face

"No Jessica. I. Don't. Know." I replied through gritted teeth.

"Well I bumped into him in Central Park and we shared a cab. He looked slightly depressed and I turned around and saw you and Mike. I guessed that you're little secret had been revealed. It's sad really. So I thought I'd… you know… cheer him up a little bit." She winked at me with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

I didn't want to believe what I was seeing. I just couldn't believe that Edward would do this to me after we'd just broken up. Did I mean that little to him that he'd sleep with this tramp just a couple of hours after he finds out I'm married? I needed to know the truth. If this really happened then I needed to hear it.

My eyes started filling with tears, "what do you mean cheer him up a little bit?"

"What I mean _whore_ is that I fucked him! That's what I mean." She placed her hands on her hips. "Oh I'm sorry," she said with mock surprise, "did you not want me to do that. I must have forgotten because I'm such a '_skank_'. He didn't seem too bothered about you when we were having sex… in fact he didn't even mention that he had a girlfriend."

"You heartless bitch." I said my words oozing menace. I was growing increasingly angry as she just stood there and basically took my life and trampled all over it. My hands curled into fists at my sides and I started trembling as my anger began to seep through.

"Yeah maybe I am a bitch. Oh well. Oh and Bella, boy was Edward good in bed."

That was it.

I took one confident step forward, raised my right hand and with all the strength I could muster I punched her in the face. Not slapped. Punched. She recoiled back from my force and fell to the floor behind her. I'd never been a violent person before but she just brought it out of me. How dare she do this to me? How dare she?

Blood started pouring out of her nose and she screamed making an awful piercing noise. She brought her hands up to her nose trying to stop the blood. I heard footsteps behind her and looked up to see Edward slowly walking down the stairs with his hair in disarray, wearing a pair of blue faded jeans and a white vest. He was limping slightly and I realised that he still wasn't properly better and had only just got out of hospital. If Jessica had made him any worse then she'd be sorry.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"That bitch punched me. That's what's going on." Jessica pointed to me with one bloody hand.

"Oh God." Edward ran his hands through his hair, "look Julie go in the kitchen, get some tissues and tilt your head back."

"It's Jessica," she spat.

"Just go and don't spill any on the floor," Edward dismissed her. I'd never seen him be so harsh.

He slowly turned to look at me, "Bella. Did you want something?" His voice was dull and void of any emotion.

"What? How? Edward I don't understand." I couldn't get the words out. "You slept with Jessica. Why? Why would you do that? Do I mean that little to you?"

His expression changed instantly.

"You're asking me if I mean that little to _you_?" He raised his voice, "how do you think I felt seeing that you're married. I didn't feel like I meant much to you either. And how dare you say that to me Bella. How dare you! Asking me why I slept with someone else. Can you honestly tell me that you never had sex with Mike while we were going out?"

I stayed silent.

"No, I didn't think so. So don't you dare get all high and mighty with me Bella because you have no right!" His eyes were dark and filled with hatred.

I'd never seen this side of Edward before. I'd never seen him be so cruel. But in all honesty I knew I deserved it. What he'd done was no worse than me lying to him about being married. In fact it was about a hundred times better.

"And you know what Bella?" he asked, "You shouldn't be surprised. Because this is who I am," he pointed to his chest "I sleep with random women just for the sake of it. I'm _that_ kind of guy. And for some unknown reason I thought you'd changed me. I thought you were the one that I'd settle down with so I'd never be sleeping around again. I thought," he chuckled darkly, "that you'd made me whole and changed my heart making me a better person. I couldn't have been more wrong."

It crushed my heart to see him like this. He seemed so broken. I'd never realised what a difference I'd made to him. Tears started running down my cheeks. "We can still have that Edward," I insisted, "Me and Mike are finished. I want to be with you. Only you."

"Yeah well you have a funny way of showing it. And would you have finished with Mike if he hadn't found out? I doubt it."

"Yes Edward I would have done," I stepped into his house and took his hand, "I didn't have to tell you I loved you in the park but I did. I didn't have to make a scene and tell Mike everything but I did. Because I love you and you mean everything to me."

His face softened slightly and his features were no longer dominated by hatred. Instead by pain.

I heard Jessica's shrill voice in the background, "Edward do you have any ice?"

Edward never took his eyes off of me.

"Second draw down in the freezer," he said.

He stared at me motionless as if he was thinking through what to say. I looked down at our still joined hands hoping that he could feel the connection between us that I felt. Was he going to forgive me?

_Please say he'll forgive me. _

"No Bella," he took his hand out of mine so I took a step back out onto his porch, "it's too late."

"No Edward it's not. Please. I need you." I begged.

"Well I don't need you," he replied coldly, "not anymore." With that he took the door and slammed it in my face.

**Edward**

I just looked forward at the now closed white door and listened to Bella's fading footsteps as she walked away. She was gone. My Bella was gone. I'd listened to her pleading as she begged me to forgive her but I couldn't. I just couldn't. It was too painful looking at her and seeing all her lies and deceit and I knew that if I was ever with her all I'd be able to think about would be Bella holding _his_ hand or being kissed on the cheek by _him_.

I wanted to believe that she chose me over him and in a way I did believe her. But none of that was important. All that mattered was that I felt physically sick when I thought of them together and I just knew that that image would haunt me whenever I was with her.

I don't know why I slept with that girl Jessica. I'd never met her before although she did remind me of someone. It probably wasn't a very good idea in my condition but when we'd shared a taxi and she'd started flirting with me I couldn't help it. I was so used to solving my problems through sex. Before Bella if I was feeling depressed I'd go to a club and pick up some random girl. That would normally make me feel better. But not this time. When this Jessica girl was literally throwing herself at me I should have felt better and wanted. But I didn't. Instead it made me feel more alone and longing for Bella.

"I can't find the ice," Jessica's nasal voice interrupted my thoughts and with a resigned sigh I went into the kitchen to help her. I felt sorry for the girl. She hadn't done anything wrong. She'd just been in the wrong place at the wrong time and Bella had taken it out on her. I never knew Bella would punch some random girl for sleeping with me when it wasn't even her fault. Maybe I didn't know Bella as well as I thought I did. I opened the freezer and dug out the bag of ice passing it to her to use on her nose.

"Let me have a look," I said to her. I'd been trained in first aid so I'd be able to tell if it was broken and if she needed to go to the hospital. She agreed and I gently touched her nose. The bleeding had stopped and the bones felt normal so her nose wasn't broken but it looked like it was going to be pretty bruised and swollen.

"It's not broken," I told her, "just a little swollen."

"Okay," she looked in the oven and used it as a mirror, "oh my God. It looks awful. That bitch is going to pay. Stupid whore."

I suddenly felt protective and had the urge to defend Bella but then I knew that I could hardly defend her for punching someone who did nothing wrong. And why did she deserve my defending her? She didn't.

"Ahh Bella is such a bitch," she continued.

"Wait," I interrupted her "how do you know her name?"

"Duh I'm her friend. Don't you remember me? I was with her when there was that fire at Alice's apartment."

Then it clicked. This is where I knew her from. She was a friend of Bella's.

"You knew who I was when you slept with me?"

She nodded, "yeah you're the fireman she's been having an affair with and is madly in love with, blah de blah de blah. So? She deserved it. She was such a cow to me earlier and I was hardly going to just sit down and take it."

"So you slept with me to get at Bella?"

"Yup. I mean it's not that I wouldn't have had sex with you anyway, you're hot, but Bella needed taking down off her high horse."

Suddenly I felt angry. Very angry. This Jessica had slept with me all because she knew Bella was with me. I don't know what Bella had done to deserve that but it couldn't have been that bad. I knew how horrible Bella must have felt knowing that I'd been with another girl. It's how I'd been feeling all day. I'm sure that she deserved it for what she did to me. But who was this girl to treat Bella like that?

"Get out of my house _Julie_," I sneered. I knew her real name but decided to piss her off.

"It's Jessica," she shouted.

"Just go." I stormed out into the hallway picking up her scattered items of clothing on the way.

_Bra, skirt, shoes… _

Then I opened the front door and chucked them out. "Hey," she yelled, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Just get out of my house and leave Bella alone."

"You what?" she asked shocked, "Bella is married. _Ma-rr-ied_. Do you not get that? She's been _lying_ to you so why are you standing up for her?"

Why was I standing up for her? I barely knew the answer to that myself. I despised Bella for what she'd done but it still got to me seeing this girl screwing with her. What happened with me and Bella was nothing to do with her. So she had no right to punish her for it.

"Just. Get. Out." I shouted. I was fuming with anger now. I walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm pushing her out of the door.

"Fine whatever idiot. You and Bella are just perfect for each other." And just like I'd done earlier with Bella I took a step back and slammed the door in her face.

I turned around and rested my back against the door and then slowly slid to the floor in a heap. I buried my head in my hands as the feelings of sorrow and loneliness whirled around my body as if trying to consume me. My anger had dissipated and instead I just felt alone. Very alone. Bella was my everything. I thought I could have a real life with her and that we'd always be together and maybe even get married and have kids one day. I'd had all these stupid thoughts and hopes only to have them taken away from me with one sentence: _"this is my wife, Bella."_

She was his wife. Not mine. _His_. And she probably always will be. She'll apologise to him and he'll forgive her and then they'll get back together. He'll be the perfect guy, not a screw up like me, and they'll be together forever and live happily every after.

And where does that leave me?

Nowhere.

I leaned my head back against the door and just let my sadness eat me away inside. I fell asleep and was haunted by dreams of Bella and Mike.

_I had my arms around Bella and we were slow dancing. She was in a white wedding dress and was gazing up at me, her eyes brown orbs filled with adoration and love. It was our wedding and the happiest day of our lives. I linked our left hands together tracing the wedding ring on her finger as she traced the one on mine. We kept dancing and spun around in delicate circles not taking our eyes off each other. _

_I'd never seen her so happy. _

_And then the vision changed. I was watching us dancing from the outside. I was on the edge of the dance floor watching me and Bella dancing on our wedding day. Why was I on the sidelines? And as we kept dancing and spun around I realised that it wasn't me and Bella dancing. It was Bella and Mike. Her eyes still held the same looks of love and affection but she was looking at him. Not me. It was their wedding day. Not mine and Bella's. _

_Bella's and Mike's. _

_I opened my mouth to shout to her and tell her how much I loved her. But I couldn't. My voice wouldn't work and not matter how hard I screamed and how much I tried no words came out. I was shouting her name but still nothing. Then I got further and further away from them. They grew smaller and smaller as I moved further and further back. I tried to move forward and reach Bella and tell her I loved her but I couldn't. I just couldn't. Slowly she faded away and I was left standing alone in the darkness. _

I awoke with a start to the sound of the phone ringing and realised that I was still lying in front of my door. Tears were streaming down my face and I was hyperventilating. I desperately tried to just calm down and took deep breaths. The dream was horrendous and now would normally be one of those moments where I'd realise that I had nothing to worry about and that it was only a dream. But not in this case. For me it was reality.

The phone continued to persistently ring so I dragged myself off the floor to answer it. I wiped my swollen eyes and picked it up.

"Hello," I rasped into the receiver. I quietly cleared my throat.

"Hey Edward it's Rosalie. How are you?"

"Not great."

"Oh?" she seemed intrigued, "why?"

"Bella."

"What about Bella?" she said carefully as if she knew what I was going to say.

"She- she- she's married Rosalie. She is and always has been since we've been going out."

There was silence on the end of the phone, "oh Edward," she comforted me not seeming entirely surprised, "I'm so sorry."

"Wait Rose did you know?" I asked.

"Yes," she admitted, "I saw her wedding ring when she came to visit you in hospital. She promised me that she would tell you today so I called to see if she had or I was going to tell you for her."

"Oh. How could she do this to me Rose?" I needed an answer. I was desperate for one but I just couldn't think what I'd done to deserve it.

"I don't know Edward. I don't know what the hell was going on in her sick and twisted mind." Her voice was filled with compassion but there was an edge to it which illustrated how angry she was at Bella.

"I-I love her Rosalie. She's the first person I've ever really loved," my voice broke and I started crying again. Since today I couldn't remember the last time I'd cried. I was the kind of person who normally bottled their emotion up, not let it out.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry." I started crying more violently and sniffing down the phone.

"Yeah. Me too."

"She's not worth your pain Edward. You should be with someone so much better than her. If she treated someone as lovely as you so poorly then she's definitely not worth it. No way."

"I know. She's not worth it." I agreed.

But as I said those words out loud I couldn't help thinking that she was.

-

**Please review!! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thanks to the lovely Laura for being my fantastic Beta and thanks to those of you who are consistently reviewing each chapter :)**

**The number of reviews on the last chapter plummeted compared to the number on the one before. It went from 36 down to 21. ****I was very sad. So people who review this time get an extra LONG preview of the next chapter. A bit of shameless bribery going on there but what the hell :)**

**Chapter 20**

**Bella**

I was blinded by a bright light assaulting my closed eyes. I groaned in annoyance and turned away from the light only to be pulled back to face it.

_What the hell?_

"Bella!" someone said right next to my ear. I jumped in surprise and brought my hands up to cover my ears while still keeping my eyes closed.

"Get your ass out of bed. Now."

I slowly opened my eyes, squinting slightly while getting used to the light, and saw the silhouette of a short person with spiky hair standing in front of the window. My eyes slowly adjusted and I saw an angry Alice with her hands on her hips.

"Go away," I groaned while pulling the covers over my head only to have them yanked back off a second later.

"No can do Bella," she replied, "I understand that you are upset, but all this moping is getting you nowhere. No-where! You need to get up, take a shower, because no offense but you kind of stink, and then sort you life out."

I pulled myself up to rest against the headboard, "it's not that simple Alice."

How could it be? Everything in my life was a mess. Everything. It was a Saturday and had been a week since Mike and Edward had both found out about each other. Mike had refused to let me back in the apartment so I'd been staying in Alice's spare room for the week. I didn't feel up to anything. I called work saying that I couldn't come in because I was ill and just spent most of my time sleeping, eating and getting drunk. What else was there to do? Mike hated me. Edward hated me. Hell, Alice probably hated me too for intruding in her life like this.

"Well you're not going to get anywhere with that attitude. Come and get up. Jasper has made breakfast."

Ah Jasper. That was one of the things that made me feel even guiltier about being here. Alice and Jasper had just got back together and wanted to spend some quality time together. Alone. I.e. without me being there. I was just getting in the way and felt awful for it. But I had no where else to go. My parents both lived too far away and I had no other close friends here who I could ask to stay with. I probably would have considered Jessica, if it hadn't been for what she did. My anger towards her had faded slightly but there was still no chance of us making up any time soon. Alice had supported me as well and hadn't spoken to Jessica for a week. Alice had been absolutely brilliant. She was my rock. She'd given me a place to stay, she'd comforted me, let me wallow in depression when I needed to and now she was trying to make me get up and get on with my life. I knew she was probably right … but it didn't mean I wanted to do it. I was too scared to face my problems after all the destruction I'd caused. I just wanted to hide away.

I stretched and slipped out of bed dragging my feet as I made my way along the shiny floor to the kitchen. I saw Alice and Jasper serving out some pancakes. Jasper had his hands around her waist and they looked like the perfect happy couple. I felt a pang of jealousy at seeing them, which in truth was one of the reasons that I'd stayed in my room all week, because I knew that the chances of me ever having something like that were remote. I'd had the chance, but I blew it.

"Hey Bella," Alice said when she saw me, "take a seat." I sat down at her kitchen table as Jasper laid three plates out and placed a plate of warm pancakes in the middle. They looked delicious.

"Take as many as you like Bella," Jasper said. He'd also been great to me all week and told me privately one time that he knew how I was feeling as it was how he felt whenever he had an argument with Alice. I knew in reality that he had no idea what I was feeling, but it was a nice sentiment nonetheless.

"Thanks," I said shovelling a load of pancakes onto my plate and drowning them in golden syrup. I was starving. How long was it since I last ate? "Dese are lobely," I said through a mouthful of food.

"Thanks," Jasper replied laughing.

"So Bella," Alice started, "what's the plan?"

_Plan?_ I had no idea. I merely shrugged not wanted to speak while eating again.

"Come on Bella. How are you going to get your life back on track?" she encouraged me.

I swallowed my mouthful, "well I guess I'll go back to work on Monday and say that I've recovered from my flu."

"That's a start," Alice said, "and?"

"And what Alice?" I was getting irritated, "I can hardly go and talk to Edward and Mike because neither of them will listen to me.

"How do you know that Bella?" asked Alice, "I mean they've had a week to calm down. It's understandable that they were angry before but they should be fine now and at least more willing to talk."

"Maybe. Maybe not," I replied while waving about a bit of pancake on the end of my fork before popping it in my mouth.

"Well you're not going to know if you don't at least try."

"Fine then I'll try. I'll go and talk to Mike this morning after I'm dressed and then I'll see Edward this afternoon. Happy now?"

"I'm assuming you still want to be with Edward?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

That part was non-disputable. Throughout this week the only thoughts going through my mind have been Edward, Edward, Edward. Of course I've thought about Mike and felt really awful for what I've done to him. It would be impossible not to, having been married to him for four years. But it wasn't him I dreamed about being with. Each night I'd dream of running my hands through Edward's soft hair and telling him how much I love him. And each morning I'd wake up knowing that it was only a dream that would probably never come true. But that was the dream I was going to chase. Not being with Mike.

"Yes. No doubt." I answered. I suddenly had a new sense of determination, even though I was in no way, shape or form looking forward to today. But I was certain that I had to face both of them and I was even more certain that I had to get my Edward back.

I finished the rest of my food and then got up, "I'm going to take a shower," I told both of them before going into the bathroom. I peeled off my night clothes and realised how dirty I really was. They stuck to me like glue as I hadn't changed out of them for days and I normally got really hot and sweaty at night. _Not nice._ I turned the shower on and stepped in as I was covered in warm beads of water.

_It felt like heaven. _

I grabbed the shampoo and lathered my hair and body in the white fluffy bubbles. I let my mind wander and thought of everything I needed to get sorted out today. Alice was right; I needed to get my life on track. I had to apologise to Mike and set the record straight and get Edward to understand how much he truly means to me.

Once I was completely clean and rinsed I wrapped myself up in one of Alice's soft fluffy towels and went to my room. I sat on the edge of the bed all snug in my towel. It was actually Alice's spare room which I'd been referring to as my room for the week. It probably would become mine as I had no intention of getting back with Mike and the least I could do was let him keep the apartment. Alice had already ensured me that it would be fine, therefore soon I would probably be able to call this room mine. Although I didn't want to impose for too long so another job on my list of things to do today was to find a new apartment. I didn't tell Alice this as I knew she would insist that it would be fine for me to stay here, because she's nice like that, but I couldn't help but feel like I was getting in the way.

I got dressed and applied a light amount of make up and then I was ready to face the day. I grabbed my handbag and walked out into the living area and saw Alice and Jasper snuggled up on the sofa watching TV.

"I'm off guys. Wish me luck." I smiled trying to appear calm although inside my heart felt like it was about to explode.

"Good luck," they both chanted in unison

"Thanks."

"Where are you going first Bella?" asked Alice.

"Mike's. I feel I owe him that after all my lies."

She nodded, "bye. Hope it goes okay."

"Me too," I replied walking out the door. _Me too… _

I took the lift down to the street and waited for a cab to come by. I then realised another thing I needed to do. I needed to buy a car. I'd got used to using Mike's car if I needed to, but that wouldn't be much use now. I was debating over what kind to get. Maybe I could get a red truck like the one my parents got me in high school.

I waved a cab over and got in giving the driver directions. I was kind of willing the journey to go slowly in order to lengthen the time I had before having to confront Mike. I didn't want to do it at all, but I knew it was unavoidable. We arrived at my apartment block too soon and I paid the driver and stepped out. I looked up at my window briefly before walking confidently inside.

Confidently? _Who was I kidding? _I felt far from confident.

Once I got to the right floor I took a deep breath trying to calm myself before going in. But before I got the chance to knock the door swung open to reveal Mike standing in front of me. He had dark bags under his eyes and looked like he hadn't been sleeping much, the opposite of me. His hair was a mess and he was wearing a pair of baggy trousers and a t-shirt. I didn't fail to notice that it was the same t-shirt that I used to wear at night.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hey," he replied weakly.

"Can I um come in please?" I asked gently, "I need to talk to you."

He hesitated for a second before nodding his head; "sure," he pulled the door back to let me in. The place was a mess. There were empty beer cans and pizza boxes scattered around and a pile of dirty washing up next to the sink.

"Excuse the mess," he said as if I was just a guest stopping by.

"Don't worry," I said. I followed him to the sofa where we both sat down side by the side. Although Mike did scoot over as far away from me as he could.

"So? What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"I'm sure you know Mike. I need to explain."

"You don't need to explain anything Bella." He said dismissively.

"Yes I do!" I insisted, "I need you to understand."

"Understand?" he asked, "Understand how you cheated on me and broke my heart." His eyes were glistening with tears.

"Mike. I truly am so sorry."

"Sorry?" He asked, "How could you be sorry?"

"Please Mike just let me explain and talk for a minute and then you can say whatever you want. Okay?"

He nodded solemnly.

"I came here to apologise and explain. I didn't mean to hurt you, not at all," he looked like he was about to speak, "please wait. I just randomly met Edward and saw him once or twice as a friend and then… well, it blossomed into something more. I didn't mean to start having an affair, I just couldn't stay away from him and then it was too late. I realised that I was in too deep and I had to be with him. Don't get me wrong, I felt guilty the whole time and I wished there was a way I could do what I was doing without anyone getting hurt. But, well, there wasn't. I decided to give it a month and see if it turned into anything more and when it did and I fell in love with him I realised what it truly is to be in love. I thought I loved you Mike. But in all honesty, I don't. I wish I did but you can't force something like that." He looked utterly devastated so I started crying as well. I almost couldn't continue but I knew I needed to.

"Mike you are a wonderful guy." I took his hand in mine as tears began streaming down his face. "You're so sweet and kind and loving and I know one day you'll make some girl very happy." He started sobbing. "But that girl isn't me Mike. I would love us to stay friends but I understand how difficult that would be. So it's your choice completely. I'm happy to move out and live with Alice or get my own place. It's the least I can do after ruining our marriage. I suppose that I should give this back to you." I took my wedding ring out of my bag and placed it on the coffee table.

"T-t-that was my grandmother's ring Bella," Mike stammered, his voice breaking.

"I know. That's why it should go to someone more deserving than me."

We sat in silence for a moment just staring at one another. I'd never actually realised how heartbreaking this moment would be. Even though I didn't love Mike he still held a special place in my heart and I'm sure that he always would.

Just because I didn't love him didn't make what I was doing any less hard.

"Bella," Mike whispered, "can I ask you one more thing?"

"Anything."

"Did you ever love me?"

I had to be honest. "Maybe once. But not anymore. I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you."

I stood up at the same time he did and hugged him gently. "Goodbye Mike," I said kissing him on his wet cheek, "I'll be back tomorrow to pick up my things."

"I probably won't be here," he said, "I think I'm going to stay with my folks for a bit and get my head sorted. So just use your key."

I nodded, "goodbye."

With that I walked to the door and shut it; but not before I heard a pained cry behind me.

-

**Yes that was very sad to write. Lots of you are feeling sympathy for Mike and I think I am too. *sigh***

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**P.S. The next chapter is the Bella and Edward confrontation.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

**I took longer than I wanted to update this chapter as I was verrrry busy but it's here in the end. Hooray! Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, it means a lot! :)**

**Chapter 21**

**Edward**

I'd never been asked the question: what was the worst week of your life? But I knew that if anyone did ask me the question now that I'd know the answer. It was this week.

The worst week of my life.

A week ago today my heart was ripped to pieces by the one person I loved the most. Slightly ironic but nonetheless very true. I'd spent the week drowning in my misery and just feeling sorry for myself. I'd tried not to, but it was just too damn difficult. I needed ways to distract myself to stop from thinking about her, but I couldn't. I wasn't allowed back to work as I was still recovering from being in hospital and I wasn't allowed alcohol because of the medication. So the two things I'd wanted to do… I couldn't. I'd been cooped up at home having nothing but my thoughts. Rosalie and Emmett had been to see me a couple of times along with my parents. But it wasn't them I wanted to see. It was Bella.

I was torn.

Torn between hating her and loving her.

Torn between wanting to be with her and not being able to stand the sight of her.

Torn between what my heart wanted and what my head wanted.

A voice in my head was telling me to stay away and accept that she was gone. It was warning me that she would lie to me all over again. But my heart was saying something else. It was telling me that I'd never been as happy and I am with her and that the only way I'm going to be truly happy is if I forgive her.

I knew which voice I wanted to listen to but I didn't know if I could really do it.

It was late morning and as per usual I was still in bed. I decided to get up and embrace the day. Although I didn't know what I'd be embracing. My health? Yes maybe I should be embracing that. I'm alive and healthy even after my close call a couple of weeks ago. Although how can I embrace life if I'm not really living it? Staying at home and feeling depressed is not my idea of living life to the full.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed some cereal out of the cupboard and poured myself a bowl of coco pops. I took a spoon out the drawer and started eating them dry. I'd run out of milk and couldn't be bothered to go and buy some more. I was a mess. Plain and simple.

I flopped down on my couch with my cereal and in doing so sent all the little coco pops flying over the sofa and falling down the little cracks.

"Fuck," I shouted. _Why was everything going wrong?_

I stood up squishing some of them under my feet. I couldn't find the energy to move them or even care about them so I just left them and walked out the room. I went into the study and sat down at my piano trying desperately to calm myself down. I took deep breaths and placed my fingers over the keys seeing where the music took me. I played the same song I'd been playing all week. Not the original song I'd composed for Bella but a different one. A sad one. The melancholic music drifted throughout the house as I continued to play.

I was suddenly alerted by a buzzing sound coming from the kitchen. It was the sound of the intercom from the gate meaning that someone was here to see me. _Great._ I walked into the kitchen and looked at the little screen that showed the camera from the machine outside. Then I saw the one face that had starred in my dreams all week. Bella's. I froze for a second before instinctively pressing the button to open the gate. I did it without thinking and watched as Bella disappeared from the screen and walked through the now open gates.

Bella was coming to talk to me. Would I be able to handle seeing her in the flesh? Would my anger and sorrow come bubbling to the surface causing me to have a complete meltdown in front of her? I heard a little knock on the door and knew that I'd find out now. I was still wearing the clothes a worn to sleep in: sweats and a tattered t-shirt. I couldn't bring myself to care.

I walked over to open the door and was met with a flustered and nervous looking Bella. She looked beautiful as per usual but there was worry in her eyes and she looked as if she'd been crying.

"Hi," she said weakly, "could I come in?"

Could she? Did I really want her to? I didn't know if I wanted to take the risk of her hurting me even more but I was sure that there was no way she could do any more damage than she'd already done. So I agreed. "Sure."

She smiled shyly before walking in through the door. I shut the door behind her and just stood there waiting for her to speak.

"Oh um. I was wondering if we could talk Edward. I have some serious explaining to do." She said.

"Yes. You do." I replied.

"So could I? You know, explain?" She seemed nervous and was fiddling with the end of her top.

I nodded. "Take a seat," I said gesturing into the living room. She went to sit on the coco pop infested sofa, "no. not there." I said so she went to sit on the other sofa next to it obviously having just noticed the remainder of my breakfast. I sat next to her as there was no where else to sit.

She turned to face me. "Could I just speak for a moment and get it all out?" she asked, "I just want to explain everything so could you please just let me speak and then say whatever you wish."

"Okay. No interruptions. Go." I ordered.

"Oh. Okay. Edward I should never have lied to you like I did. I know that now. The truth is that I was married to Mike when we met and I still am now, technically."

_Technically? _

"And," she continued, "when I met you I thought we could just be friends and then I developed these other feelings for you and realised that you meant so much more to me. So I decided that I would keep seeing you and see if my feelings grew and if they did then I'd leave Mike for you. I know it was a horrible and selfish thing to do but I couldn't pass up the idea of finding someone I truly loved."

"You mean you didn't love Mike?" I asked suddenly needing to know.

"No Edward. I didn't. And I don't now either."

_Could I believe that after her lies?_ "If you say so. Continue."

"So I kept seeing you without telling Mike and then I fell in love with you. I mean I _really _fell in love with you. And then you were in the accident and the idea of you dying was just so terrible for me that I knew that I wanted you more than Mike. So then I decided that I would leave Mike for you and tell you the truth."

"This didn't have anything to do with Rosalie finding out then?" I interrupted, "It seems a bit of a coincidence that the moment my sister threatens to tell me you apparently decide" he made air quotations, "to tell me the truth."

"No Edward," she pleaded, "it wasn't like that. I didn't just _decide_ to tell you. I decided that I wanted to be with you instead of Mike and that you meant the most to me. I think I knew it all along but you being in danger just made me certain. And then the day I saw you in the park was the day I was leaving Mike. I was about to tell him when you turned up. I know you don't have to believe me but it's the truth. And then, well, all hell broke lose and now both you and Mike hate me."

I restrained myself from telling her that I didn't hate her as I didn't actually know what I felt about her. But she'd hurt me so bad. I didn't know if I could forgive her. Ever. But seeing her in front of me didn't make my feelings of hate come to the surface… it meant that my feelings of love did. I so wanted to believe everything she was saying because I loved her so unconditionally. But she had lied to me. She'd kept something so big from me and I didn't know if I could ever forgive her for that. And I also didn't know if I really believed that she was going to leave her husband for me. It sounded a bit convenient. And were they back together now? I looked down at her wedding finger and it was bare.

"What about you and Mike?" I asked, "Are you back together."

She shook her head, "no Edward. I told you that I want you and not him. And even if you don't want to be with me then Mike and I will still be finished because I don't love him anymore. I told him this morning that our marriage was over."

"How was it?" I asked knowing that he must have taken if badly after seeing how in love with Bella he seemed in the park.

"Hard."

She'd really left her husband for me. But did that erase everything she had done? No it didn't. But it didn't make up for some of the things I'd done either.

"I'm sorry too Bella," I said, "About Jessica I mean. I had no idea that she was your friend I just needed someone and she was there. She meant no-"

"It's okay Edward," she interrupted, "you don't have to explain. You'd just found out about my lies. I don't blame you… but I still love you. I always will."

I got a lump in my throat, "I still love you too Bella," I saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Does that mean? Can you? Could you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know. I need time Bella. Time to get my head around this."

"Okay," she nodded, "I just needed to explain Edward. And let you know that I love you more than anything in the world. Anything." She leaned over and took my hand, "don't forget that."

"I won't," I assured her.

We stared into each others eyes for a moment and I knew that I could easily get lost in the depths of hers. I wanted to, but could I? Could I put myself through this torment all over again?

"You should go," I said looking away.

"Okay," she took her hand from mine and stood up, "just think about it Edward. You and I were amazing together. I know you know that. Don't forget that I love you more than anything."

I nodded.

"I'll be staying at Alice's if you ever wanted to see me."

I nodded again. She walked over to the door and I opened it for her to let her out. "Just give me time Bella," I said.

"Of course." I gave her a small smile goodbye and watched as she walked away from my house. My heart felt like it was trying to follow her as if it had a magnetic pull attracting it to Bella. It hurt to see her walk away and although my head knew that having a clean break would be good for me, my heart knew something different…

-

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Reviewers will be sent a selection of quotes from the next chapter. They won't be 'how are you?' or 'I'm going to the bathroom'. They'll be juicy I promise :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry I took a while to update this chapter. I had lots of work to do! But anyway it's here now! I hope you guys liked my quotes I sent last chapter and no, when it said 'gine' it wasn't a typo :) **

**And thanks to the lovely Laura for betaing for me!**

**Chapter 22**

**Bella**

I was slowly but steadily getting my life back on track. It was a Monday and nine days since I spoke to both Edward and Mike. Mike was staying with his parents and I'd spoken to him to tell him I'd moved all my things out of the apartment. He'd seemed alright on the phone but I knew deep down that he was hurting and I still felt awful for it. A couple of days ago I got a call from his mother when she showed her 'distaste' for my actions.

_I was in Alice's apartment sitting on the couch scouring the newspapers for any apartment vacancies when my phone started to ring. The words on the screen read: __**'Mike's Parent's'**__._

"_Shit," I muttered to myself before pressing the green answer button and confidently bringing the phone up to my ear. I took a deep breath, "hello."_

"_Isabella Swan," a voice barked in my ear, "It's Patricia Newton, your mother in law."_

_Patricia was a very eccentric woman who made big deals out of everything. She was the local busy-body in her town and gossiped about everything and everyone. Or so I'd heard from Mike. She acted like mine and Mike's wedding was the best thing in the world so in her eyes our divorce would probably be the worst. _

"_Hi Patricia," I said trying to sound as pleasant as possible, "how are you?"_

"_How am I Isabella? How am I? Are you seriously asking me that question?"_

_I stayed silent not knowing what to say and already feeling slightly irritated at her calling me Isabella. I'd corrected her so many times telling her to call me Bella but she just couldn't get it through her thick skull._

"_Well to tell you the truth," she continued, "I am very annoyed and worried for the well-being of my son. How dare you cheat on him. You've broken his heart, I hope you know that."_

"_Yes I do Mrs Newton," I replied hoping I'd earn some brownie points for calling her Mrs. _

"_And is that all you have to say?" She pressed. _

"_Look I've had this conversation with Mike and explained everything to him. I am truly sorry for the way things have turned out but I'm just not in love with Mike anymore."_

"_Not in love with him?" she replied incredulously, "what's not to love?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "look I'm sorry Patricia, but it really is none of your business. If there is anything else you want to know then please talk to Mike."_

"_That is not good enough Isabella. You can't get away with something like-"_

"_Mom," a voice interrupted in the background. A voice I recognised to be Mike's, "what are you doing?" I could just make him out and he sounded sad, only talking in monotone._

"_I am telling Isabella exactly how I feel Mike." Patricia was shouting at Mike, who was obviously in another room, so was deafening me. Ouch!_

"_Mom just don't okay. Give me the phone."_

"_No Mike-"_

"_Mom!"_

"_Okay then fine," she sighed and I heard rattling as the phone was passed to Mike._

"_Bella," he said._

"_Hey Mike." I said carefully not knowing what his mood would be like; I desperately hoped he'd be feeling a bit better, "how are you?"_

"_I'm okay," he replied sullenly. He didn't sound much better, "I'm sorry about my mother. I didn't realise that she'd called you."_

"_Don't worry it's okay. She had every right to… you're her son after all."_

"_I suppose. I'll be coming back to New York in a couple of days Bella and I think its best if we stay out of each others ways. You know. Like a clean slate?"_

"_Yes Mike. That sounds like a good idea." I paused for a second, "well, erm, goodbye then."_

"_Bye," he whispered before hanging up the phone._

Mike was going to try and move on so at least I knew what was going on with him. But Edward on the other hand, I wasn't so sure. I hadn't uttered one word to him since I saw him nine days ago. He'd never called, texted, e-mailed or anything. He didn't even Facebook me for crying out loud. So I was at a loss. I didn't want to call him myself as I remember him saying that he needed time but the waiting was killing me. I just needed to know! Was he going to finish with me? Would he give us another chance? Would he ever call me at all? I shook my head trying to dispel all those thoughts and get back to what I was going. I was sitting at my desk at work and in the middle of an article. I'd gone back last Monday and was getting myself sorted. I'd been apartment hunting but still no luck. And Alice, being the saint that she is, offered to let me stay with her for as long as I wish.

I'd been working on this one article for three hours and sometimes I can finish articles in half that time. But my mind had been wandering too much and I was getting nowhere. It was nearly half twelve so I decided to take my lunch break early and go for a brisk walk to clear my mind. I grabbed my coat and slipped it on and made my way out of the building. When outside I was greeted by a breeze of fresh air which woke me up and made me alert. I decided to just walk down the street and pick up a sandwich. All of a sudden 'supermassive blackhole' by Muse started coming from my handbag. It was my phone. I stopped suddenly on the street causing someone behind to bump into me. I muttered my apologies and slid over to the side of the pavement and picked up my phone.

The screen read: 'Edward Mob'.

My heart rate sped up instantly and I let out a little squeak. I looked down at the phone one more time and confirmed that it was indeed Edward calling me. I took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi Bella. It's Edward. How are you?"

_Oh dear he said how are you. Was that a 'how are you' because if you're in a bad mood I'll wait till you're happy to break up with you? Or was it a 'how are you' as in if I ask to get back together with you will you say yes?_

I hoped it was the last one.

"I'm gine." _Oh my God did I just say gine?_ I smacked myself on the head.

"You're gine?" He questioned.

"Um yes," I replied nervously, "I'm good and fine so I'm gine."

"Riiight." He said. _Oh God I've just made a complete fool of myself._ "I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch?"

"Yes, I'd love to," I replied too quickly.

"Okay great then. How about we meet at le Bistro in quarter of an hour?"

"Sounds good. Bye Edward."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and started jumping up and down in the street getting some funny looks from passers-by. But I didn't care because we were having lunch. I knew it might not necessarily be a good thing but I was trying to be as optimistic as possible. A huge grin stretched across my face.

**Edward**

Forgive her.

Don't forgive her.

Forgive her.

Don't forgive her.

It had been nine days since I last spoke to Bella. Nine torturous days. I'd been suffering huge inner turmoil over what to do. Could I trust that she'd left Mike? Could I get back together with her? Could I really get over what she'd done? I was going back to work tomorrow after my time off due to the accident so I decided that I'd use today just to think and mull over everything. I still didn't know what to do and it was driving me insane. I'd asked loads of people but it still hadn't helped.

"_Do what your heart tells you," my dad had said._

"_Just dump her," Rosalie had said._

"_If you love her then you can forgive her," my mom had said. _

So there were lots of conflicting opinions, none of which helped me to figure out what to do. I'd been debating over giving her a call and asking to meet up but I didn't know if seeing her would make any difference. Would it instantly make me ache to be with her? Or would I just be oozing with hatred?

As if to make matters worse… or better depending on how you looked at it, I'd had a bit of a surprise yesterday when someone I wasn't expecting had shown up at my door…

_It was Sunday, and I was slowly but steadily getting my life sorted. I was making myself a sandwich for lunch when all of a sudden the intercom from the gate beeped. I groaned, not in the mood for visitors, and pressed the open button to let them in, not even bothering to see who it was. I assumed it was my parents or my sister. I heard tires crunching on my stony driveway and then the car stopped._

_Whoever it was knocked at the door so I abandoned my tuna sandwich and went to answer it. I swung it open and saw the last and worst person I expected standing in front of me._

_It was Mike Newton. _

_He looked like a broken man. His face was pale and he was dressed scruffily. He had dark bags under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept in days._

"_Hi Edward," he croaked, "Could I come in?"_

_Still trying to get over the shock of seeing him here I nodded slowly and moved out the way to let him in. We both stood in the hallway shifting uncomfortably as Mike leant on his heels with his hands in his pockets._

_Well this was awkward._

"_Do you um, want to come and sit down?" I gestured to the living room._

"_Yeah sure," he said._

_I led him inside and we both sat down facing each other._

"_So how you doing?" he asked._

"_Not great," I replied honestly._

"_Neither," he replied and I could tell from his tone that he really meant it._

_  
"Yeah I guess she screwed us over pretty bad," I said trying to make him get to the point._

_He looked up suddenly seeming interested, "yeah, so you, and, her you're ur, not together then?" he asked trying to seem nonchalant but I could tell that he was eager to know._

"_No," I replied," not really."_

"_Not really?" he probed. I groaned internally not really feeling comfortable having this conversation with the husband of the girl I love. It just seemed wrong. _

"_Well I mean she came to see me asking to get back with me," I looked to see how he would react, "and she said that you and her had broken up?" I said as both a statement and a question._

_Now I was the one feeling interested. Maybe I could find out if she actually had broken up with him._

"_Oh she said that did she?" he replied evasively. _

_I nodded._

"_Look Edward, man, I know I don't know you very well and this situation is really strange but can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure," I said hoping he'd get to the point._

"_Could you maybe talk to Bella for me? I mean if she asked to get back with you she might listen to you and well, I mean, I'm her husband. She should be with me."_

_I froze. "Wait you want me to ask Bella to get back with you?"_

_Was he seriously asking me this? I guess she did finish with him after all._

"_Just try and explain to her that she should be with her husband. The man she married."_

"_Look I'm sorry but I don't think I'm the guy to do this." I held my hands up._

_I still hadn't decided whether I wanted to be with Bella or not so I didn't want to go and convince her to get back with her ex and then realise that I couldn't live without her. That would be like literally shooting myself in the foot. _

"_Please man," he seemed desperate, "she'll listen to you."_

"_I'm sorry but I can't do that. You'll have to talk to her yourself."_

"_I did. I have. She's seen me and we talked on the phone and said that we're over but I can't finish with her. We can't be over. We just can't."_

_I stood up, "I'm sorry. I can't," he stood up too, "look I think you should leave."_

"_No!" he raised his voice and the desperation was clear on his face, "please I'll do anything."_

_I was way out of my comfort zone right now, "please just go and talk to her yourself."_

"_No! Look I'm begging you, please. I'll do anything." He repeated._

"_No Mike I'm sorry." I said firmly._

"_Do you want me to beg?" he asked, "do you want me to get on my knees and beg? Because I will."_

"_No please don't!" I knew I couldn't handle seeing a grown man literally begging me. I walked over to the door and held it open for him. _

_He looked like he'd been emotionally ripped to shreds._

_He sighed and bowed his head in defeat. "Okay," he said and took a deep breath "okay. This was my last chance and I get it now. I-I understand."_

"_Understand?" I questioned._

"_Me and Bella. We're over. Finished. This is the end for us. I see that now." He looked into my eyes with a fierce look of determination. "But you better look after her. I mean it. I don't care what she's done… I still know that she is amazing. You treat her good."_

_I didn't know what to say back. I didn't even know if we were going to get back together. I didn't know if I could handle it._

"_She really loves you," he continued, "more than she ever loved me."_

_We stood in silence for a second. "I-I better be going." He thumped me gently on the arm. "I'll see you Edward."_

"_Yeah," I replied stunned, "see you." I pushed the door closed behind him and stared ahead vacantly as I listened to the sound of his car tires roll away. _

_I wasn't sure how to feel after that. First he was begging me to convince Bella to get with him and then he was telling me that she loved me._

_I didn't know whether to feel more of less confused after that encounter. _

It was now Monday and nearly lunchtime and I was walking through New York to get myself a sandwich. I was starting back at work tomorrow so today I was using today to get my head sorted. As I was walking all of a sudden something caught my eye.

Well not something.

Someone.

_Bella._

I spotted her on the other side of the road walking along. The wind was blowing her long silky hair into her face and her cheeks were rosy red from the cold.

She looked beautiful. Too beautiful.

I didn't know whether looking at her would remind me of her lies or bring my feelings of love to the surface. But seeing her walking in front of me I knew the answer.

It was painfully obvious.

So I decided I needed to talk to her and get it out of the way so I could get on with my life. I picked up my phone and dialled her number. I was still watching her walking down the street while staying a few paces behind her on the other side of the road. She stopped suddenly causing a load of people to run into her and took her phone out of her bag. She slid over to the side of the pavement and answered it.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi Bella. It's Edward. How are you?" I asked partly out of courtesy but also because I really did want to know how she was.

She paused for a second.

"I'm gine." She replied and I watched with amusement as she smacked herself on the head. I smiled at how funny she was but then stopped myself when I remembered the possible outcome of what I was about to do.

"You're gine?" I asked.

"Um yes," she replied unsurely, "I'm good and fine so I'm gine."

"Riiight." I said. She seemed nervous.

I asked her if she wanted to meet for lunch and she agreed without hesitation. Was that a good or bad sign considering?

I suddenly saw her jumping in the middle of the pavement causing people to stare at her. Was that because of talking to me? Or did she get a fly on her or something? I shrugged my shoulders and turned away from her and continued walking. Then I took a deep breath and made my way to the restaurant preparing myself to do something that could potentially change my life.

-

**Ooh what's he going to do? Thoughts?**

**Yes, a mean ending, I know, so I shall be sending out either quotes or mini-previews. You choose.**

**Please review! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I own Twilight.**

**I'm taking longer and longer to update and I'm sorry. I've been a busy little bee with so much going on I felt like my head was going to explode. **

**However I am free as a bird this weekend so hopefully I can get the last chapters out nice and quickly. After this chapter there is only one left plus an epilogue. So basically only two more updates to go. Very sad! **

**But thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing and to Laura for being an amazing Beta and improving my chapters for me!! **

**Chapter 23**

**Bella**

I had to physically restrain myself from running to the restaurant for three reasons.

One. I didn't want to arrive completely panting and out of breath.

Two. I didn't want to trip and fall in a puddle.

And three. I was scared.

I was scared that I was just about to be rejected and that my excitement and hope would be for nothing as Edward had seen sense and decided that he could never be with me. I tried to remain positive but there was still a nagging feeling inside of me that that could happen.

The restaurant was near-by, so in walking distance. It gave me a chance to calm myself down, clear my head and mentally prepare myself for what was about to happen. Before I knew it, I was staring at the front of Le Bistro preparing myself to go inside. I took a deep breath and in I went. It was a small cosy little restaurant and I spotted Edward sitting at a table for two in the corner. I walked over to him and he was looking at the table with worry and concentration. He looked up as I approached.

"Hi," I said waving to him.

"Hey," he said standing up, "take a seat." He was wearing casual clothes, light jeans and a white shirt and his sex hair was its usual, messy, gorgeous self. He held out the other chair for me and I sat down.

The restaurant was very hot compared to outside so I stripped my coat off hanging it on the back of the chair. I turned to look at him and he was staring right at me. His penetrating eyes felt as if they were looking right into my soul.

"Bella," he whispered so quietly that I almost couldn't hear him. He was looking deep into my eyes and I felt like I was being sucked in by the power of his sparkling emerald eyes.

"Yes Edward," I whispered just as quietly and it seemed as if we were in our own little bubble.

"Hiya," a voice suddenly said in my ear, "I'm Jenny and I'll be serving you. Can I get you some drinks?"

I was broken out of my trance and I looked up to see a blonde haired waitress standing there bouncing on her heels.

"Oh um," I stuttered, "I'll just have a glass of water please."

"Me too," said Edward, "we need a minute before we order."

"Sure, sure," she said walking off and flicking her curly pony tail behind her. I turned back to Edward. The anxiety was almost killing me.

"Bella I've been thinking," he said.

"Yes," I probed.

"About us…" He ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes…"

"And I've made my mind up." He said decisively looking into my eyes.

"Oh." My heart was beating so loudly and irrationally that I could feel it in my throat.

"But before I say what I'm going to say you have to know something. Maybe it will help you to understand why I've done what I've done. Before you," he started, "I'd never really had a serious girlfriend. I mean ever. I was the kind of guy who just slept with girls for the fun of it and never called them. I was a bit of a ladies man… and not in a good way."

_Edward sleeping with girls and not calling them?_ That did not seem like him. At all. Why was he telling me this now? Was this his reason for not wanting to be with me?

"You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this." _Well duh! _"I just wanted to be completely honest with you. That is why I took it so hard when I found out about Mike. I mean of course I would have been devastated either way but it was the fact that you'd changed me and made me realise how good it was to be with someone properly. And then you threw it back in my face!"

I swallowed and my guilt began to resurface. I could never have imagined that I'd changed Edward and that he was like that before me. I was shocked to say the least but then I remembered back to Esme telling me how she thought Edward would always be alone. I didn't understand why she thought that at the time but now it made sense.

"I-I didn't mean to Edward," I stuttered and he interrupted me and held his hand up.

"No Bella I'm not looking for an apology, I just needed to explain so you could understand. And that's why I slept with Jessica. Because I was so used to solving my problems that way and finding out about Mike kind of reverted me back to my old ways."

I nodded in understanding and remembered when he blew up at me after I saw him with Jessica. He was going on about how he always had sex with random girls and that I'd changed him and although I listened I didn't really think anything of it. Until now.

"Okay…" I said encouraging him to go on. I needed to know where he was going with this, "so you said you made your mind up?"

He nodded and I breathed deeply to calm myself down. He braced himself to talk and looked up at me into my eyes.

_Oh my God this is it!_

"It wasn't a hard decision Bella because well… because I love you."

Hope suddenly fluttered through me.

"And because I love you," he continued, "I can't possibly let you go. Ever."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. _Did he just say what I thought he said?_

"You mean…" I trailed off. I couldn't even say it.

"I mean," he smiled, "that I would really love to get back together with you. If that's alright with you?"

I froze. I could barely speak. This couldn't be happening. Could it?

"Bella?" he probed looking slightly worried. "It's your choice. If you want to be alone or with Mike then I'll understand."

"Yes," I said.

"Yes you want to be with Mike?"

"No you idiot," I looked up at him and smiled, "I want to be with you. Please. If you'll have me?"

He smiled radiantly, "of course I will. I didn't know what to do but when I saw you walking down the street my mind was made up and I knew that even if you would cheat on me again that it was still worth the risk."

"Oh no Edward never," I said leaning across the table to take his hands in mine, "I'd never cheat on you. You mean more to me than anything in the world. Anything."

"So do you Bella!" He squeezed my hand. I felt all warm and fuzzy inside and I couldn't remember the last time I felt so happy. Actually I could… all the times I was with Edward.

"Wait," I backtracked a second, "what do you mean saw me walking down the street?"

"Ah well I randomly saw you walking along the road and you just looked so breathtaking so I knew I had to get you back."

I smiled feeling slightly incredulous.

"Really?"

"Really! I had no idea what you'd say though. To be honest I was worried you'd say no or would have got back with Mike after I saw him yesterday."

"You saw Mike yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah he came to see me and ask me to convince you to get back with him."

"Are you serious? What did you say?" I asked shocked.

"I'm serious and I said no. I wasn't going to convince you to be with him when I wanted to be with you." He smiled quickly, "but in the end I think he kind of accepted that you and him were over."

I nodded. I felt a pang of guilt but also felt glad that Mike had realised that we were finished. Hopefully now he could move on.

At that point the waitress came over, "you guys ready to order your food?" she asked. I looked to Edward to see if he was when I hadn't even glanced at the menu. Food was the last thing on my mind.

"Uh I'll just have a margarita pizza." Edward said.

"Um yes me too." I said not really caring about food. She walked off and we just sat there gazing into each other eyes love struck.

"But Bella," Edward looked serious, "We'll take it slow? Yes?" he asked.

"Of course," I said not wanting to rush anything. I wanted to savour every second of it, "we can taking it really slow."

Our food came after a while and we spent the rest of the meal just chatting happily. Some bits were slightly awkward when Mike would somehow pop into the conversation but most of the time we just glossed over those bits.

Time passed quickly and before I knew it I had to get back to work. Edward paid for our pizzas and we got up and ready to leave. Edward took my coat off my chair and held it out for me to put on.

"Thanks," I said, "I've got to get back to work."

He nodded and led me out of the restaurant with his hand at the small of my back. As we were greeted by the cold air outside, he pulled me towards him holding me tight. I looked up at him. He leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. I didn't push it any further remembering what he said about going slow.

"Bye Bella," he murmured against my lips. "I'll see you soon though, yes?"

"Of course," I said looking forward to it. He leaned down and squeezed my hand before walking off down the pavement. I stared after him just watching his striking bronze hair fade away.

Then I smiled to myself knowing that I was never letting him go any time soon.

-

**I shall try and get the last chapters out as quickly as possible so not to leave you all hanging when I'm so close to the end! **

**But I'm sure that lots of reviews will give me a kick up the backside and help me update nice and speedily! ;) So please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

**Bonjour everyone! This is the second last chapter which means this story is very nearly at an end. So I know I say it loads but thanks to all my wonderful reviewers :)**

**Chapter 24**

**Edward**

I rushed around searching frantically.

"Oh my god where are those damn oven gloves?" I said to myself whizzing round the kitchen like a tornado in search of them. Bella was going to be here in exactly four minutes and I did not want her to be greeted by the smell of her dinner burning.

"Ah!" I said as I spotted them draped over the sofa. I picked them up and rushed over to the oven to pull the lasagne out. I sighed in relief when I realised I hadn't burnt it and gently placed it in the top oven to keep it warm.

It was four days ago that me and Bella had got back together and I'd been feeling all warm and fuzzy since. So I'd invited her round for a nice proper meal where we could just talk and be open with each other. I was admittedly slightly nervous but also excited as there was something I couldn't wait to show her.

I was dressed smartly wearing a tight black shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, and black trousers. I'd also sprayed myself with some new cologne but was slightly worried that I'd over done it. I guess I'd find out soon enough if Bella fainted from the fumes. Let's hope she didn't. The intercom from the gate suddenly beeped causing my heart to jump. I took a deep breath.

"You can do this Edward," I chanted to myself. Why was I so worried? It's not like we hadn't had dinner together before. Maybe it was because this time it really meant something and I didn't want to mess it up.

I walked over to the machine and spotted Bella's angel face on the screen. She too looked slightly nervous. I pressed the open button for the gates and watched as she faded out of sight. I walked over to the door to open it for her just as she was walking up the front steps.

"Hey," I said taking her hand to help her inside.

"Hi," she replied. I raised her hand up to my mouth and kissed it gently.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good," she replied.

"Well that's good."

We stood outside in silence for a moment just gazing at each other. "Come on lets go inside. It's freezing out here," I said gesturing her in, "can I take your coat?"

"Please," she replied unbuttoning it and slipping if off. I hung it up on the stairs and turned to stare at her. She looked breathtaking. She was wearing a black one shoulder dress that came up to just above her knees. She also had on purple high platform shoes with a number of thick straps that crisscrossed over her feet. Her hair has been curled gently and was cascading in waves down her back. She was so beautiful I was almost lost for words.

"Y-you look amazing," I said.

She smiled, "thanks, so do you."

I led her into the living room and poured her a glass of wine as we both sat down.

"So how was work?" I asked to start the conversation. It was a Friday today which was the main reason I has asked her over. To start my weekend off well.

"It was fine. Nothing particularly interesting happened, but still good."

"That's good," I replied. There was an awkward silence. _Oh God what should I say?_

"Edward," she said looking serious.

"Yes."

"There's something I've been dying to do since I walked through your gates, would you mind if I did it?"

"Did what?" I asked.

But before I could answer she leaned forward, grabbed the collar of my shirt and yanked me towards her. She pressed our lips together and her soft eager mouth met mine. I loosened up almost instantly. What was I worried about in the first place? Our mouths moved together in sync and we fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. It was so meant to be. I raised my hand to her cheek caressing it softly with my thumb and rubbing her hair gently with my fingers. Our tongues mingled and she tasted so sweet. So Bella. We gradually stopped kissing and she pulled away giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Now that's much better," she said smiling, "you were saying?"

I chucked gently glad that the atmosphere had lightened and thoroughly looking forward to the rest of the evening.

The evening went by quickly as we chatted smoothly and got to know each other again, for real this time. Even though I couldn't forget about her and Mike, it just didn't seem to matter.

"So Bella," I said as we were sitting in the dining room eating our lasagne, "I told my parents and Rose that we were back together."

"Oh," she said looking worried, "what did they say?"

"Well my parents were fine with it. Obviously at first they were shocked but when I explained everything they were okay. Just glad I was happy."

"So they don't hate me?" she asked apprehensively.

I laughed, "No Bella they don't hate you. I mean they weren't too thrilled to learn about Mike, as you could guess, but they are fine with it now, so long as I'm happy."

"Oh that's great. And urm Rosalie?"

"Ah Rosalie. She's another story." Rosalie had not been too pleased to learn that Bella and I were back together. Actually that was a huge understatement. She was livid.

"I thought so."

"She's still mad about the whole Mike thing, you know. But she'll get over it I'm sure. When she sees how wonderful you are. That's why I suggested that the four of us go out on a double date. Me, you, Rose and Emmett."

"What?" she asked shocked, "are you kidding?"

"She's my sister Bella so you need to get on."

"But she hates me Edward. This is not going to go well."

"Please Bella. I really want to two of you to get on. Just do this. For me. "

She groaned, "Fine Edward. For you," she added sarcastically.

I smiled and winked at her, "good. Now have you finished your food?"

"Yes," she replied curtly still annoyed. I narrowed my eyes and her face softened. "Sorry, yes I'm finished. Thank you for dinner. It was lovely."

"I'm glad you liked it," I said clearing the table and putting our plates in the dishwasher. She stood and went to take a seat on the sofa in the living room.

"Oh no you don't," I said. She turned around looking confused, "I want to show you something first."

I took her hand in mine and guided her out of the living room and into the study where we came face to face with my piano.

"Take a seat," I said gesturing to the stool in front of the piano, "she sat down and I slid on it next to her."

She smiled, excitement in her eyes. "Are you going to play something?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied, "I'm going to play _you_ something. Your song."

"Mine?" she replied shocked.

"Yes, I composed it the day I first realised that I loved you."

She smiled and blushed gently. I lifted the cover off the piano and let me fingers glide gracefully over the keys. The soft melody floated through the house as Bella watched me playing her beautiful song. Beautiful like her. I became absorbed by the melody that was purely Bella and just let the music float through and consume me. The song came to a peaceful end and I looked next to me to see Bella staring at me with tears in her eyes.

"I never knew you could play like that," she whispered stunned, "it was lovely."

"Thank you," I replied just as quietly taking her hand in mine. I leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips and softly under her eyes where her tears had fallen.

"I love you so much Edward," she said softly, her eyes brown orbs of emotion.

"I love you too."

-

**Bella**

Why did I agree to this? Why, why why?

_Because you love him that's why. _

This was not going to go well. I could feel it. I was sitting in my car outside the little French restaurant calming myself down before I went in. Yes in _my_ car! I'd decided that since I didn't have one to share with Mike anymore that I really needed one of my own. So I'd bought myself a vintage red truck, much like one I'd had in high school. It was nothing special, but I already loved it.

Edward, Rosalie and Emmett would all be inside waiting for me and I was terrified. I'd agreed to go on this double date so me and Rosalie could set our differences aside and get on. I was all for that... honestly. But I didn't think she was. She hated me and had openly expressed it the last times I'd seen her. So why would today be any different?

_Well here goes nothing._

I stepped out of the car into the cold New York air and clutched my black coat to me. I was wearing a skirt and modest heels so my little legs were absolutely freezing as I walked to the entrance. I walked into the warm restaurant and hung my coat up by the door. I spotted a table for four on the other side of the restaurant where Edward and Emmett were sitting on the far side and Rosalie was facing them with her back to me. Oh dear, I was sitting next to Rosalie. I walked over to the table.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi Bella," Edward said smiling at me. He stood up and gave me a little peck on the lips and held the chair opposite his out for me. I sat down and turned towards Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey Bella," said Emmett. He looked pretty happy and carefree and I sensed no hostility from him, for which I was very relieved. Then I looked to Rosalie who was glaring at me. Openly. _Oh dear. _I smiled softly at her which only elicited a harsher glare in response.

_Even bigger oh dear._ Well what did I expect? Of course she was going to be mad, I just had to accept that and take it slowly. Rome wasn't built in a day.

"Rosalie," Edward warned.

"What Edward? I agreed to come out for dinner with _her_; it doesn't mean I have to be nice to her."

"Rose," Emmett said quietly. She turned to look at him and her expression softened slightly. She merely shrugged.

"She has a name Rosalie," Edward said.

"It doesn't matter Edward," I mumbled, "leave it." Edward kept glowering at Rosalie.

"So," Emmett said starting the conversation and breaking the tension, "how was your week Bella?"

"It was really good, thank you," I replied.

"Probably just another lie," mumbled Rosalie. _Ouch!_

"Rose!" Edward said a little too loudly catching the attention of people at other tables.

"Fine, sorry. I'll keep it zipped where_ she_ is concerned."

I guess that was better than having her insult me every five minutes.

The conversation started up again and became a lot more natural. We all talked except Rosalie and I never talked directly to each other, instead just contributed into the main conversation. She was no longer glaring at me, but she wasn't being particularly friendly to me either.

We were eating our food and had now got into a humorous conversation over who was the superior gender.

"Look girls just face it," Emmett said jokily, "men are way better than women. They just are. I mean we're stronger for a start." He put his fork down, raised his arm and flexed his muscles. "Have you seen many women fire fighters? I haven't. If it wasn't for us the world would have burned down."

"Oh get your head out of your ass Emmett," said Rose smiling.

"It's true, it's true." He pressed.

"And it _has_ been proven that men are cleverer than women," Edward contributed.

"Oh you can talk Edward," I said, "all you do is spray a bit of foam out of a tube. There are plenty of female scientists curing diseases, plenty of female writers doing articles," I winked, "and even more mothers raising children. So don't you be saying that men are better. Because they are clearly _not_." I smiled at my well made point.

"Exactly! Listen to Bella," Rosalie said.

We were all stunned to silence. It was the first time tonight that Rosalie had said anything to me or about me.

"What?" she said pointing to herself, "I'm not allowed to speak now?"

"Well it's just…" Emmett started.

"Yes I said something to Bella," it was the first time she'd said my name as well, "is there a problem with that?"

"No, no." Emmett and Edward both said together still shocked.

"Good," said Rosalie as she turned to me, "because I suppose, even though I hate what you did to my little brother, you're not half bad."

_Did she just say that?_

"Really?" I asked feeling liked we'd made a break through.

"Really. Now lets get back to all that shit you guys were saying about how men are better than women."

I smiled at Edward, glad that we seemed to be getting somewhere, and he smiled back obviously pleased as well.

**Edward**

All in all the evening was a success and I couldn't have been more pleased. After a shaky start Rosalie and Bella had put aside their differences and were getting on. They were two of my favourite people and I would have been devastated if they continued to hate one another.

The night ended on a high with all of us laughing and Bella and Rosalie talking a lot more. They still weren't best friends, but it was a step in the right direction. After we paid we all walked out of the restaurant. Rose and Emmett went hand in hand, just like me and Bella. We walked out of the restaurant into the car park and stopped outside Emmett's car.

"See you guys," I said pulling Emmett into a huge and thumping him on the back. I hugged Rosalie as well and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah bye," said Emmett hugging Bella.

"See you two soon then," Rosalie said apprehensively to me and Bella.

"Yes sure," said Bella as they both stood awkwardly obviously deciding whether to hug.

"Okay then bye!" Rosalie snapped. She was not one for awkward situations. She walked round the other side of Emmett's care and got in the passenger seat. Emmett got in too and we waved them off as they drove away.

We walked over to Bella's truck, "well I don't think that went too bad," Bella said.

"No me neither. It was a success and I'm glad."

We stopped outside Bella's car, "well I guess I'll see you soon then," she said.

"Yeah. Unless you want to stay round at mine?" _Was it too soon?_

She smiled, "yes I'd like that."

"Great. So shall we meet there then?" I said as we both came to the restaurant in different cars.

"Sounds good," she replied reaching up to give me a chaste kiss on the lips. She had a devious look in her eyes, "Can't wait."

I laughed and opened her car door for her so she could get in, "shall we drive in convoy?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll lead the way. See you soon!"

I pushed her car door shut and walked over to my own car. I got in and drove out of the car park checking I could see Bella in the wing mirror behind me.

I felt so amazingly happy and it was unreal.

I felt whole for once.

I looked in the mirror at Bella one more time and it was just a pleasant reminder that the empty spot in my bed, my heart and my life would finally be filled.

-

**Thank you for reading!**

**I just noticed that over 100 people have added my story to favourites and story alert. So I'm very glad so many of you have been reading, I didn't know it was so many as less are reviewing! Only 19 on the last chapter.**

**So I'm hoping that with this chapter and the next one (the epilogue) that I can cross the 500 review mark. Yes 500 ahhh! **

**Because that would be absolutely bloody AM-AZ-ING!**

**I'm not going to set a review target as that is unfair on those who do review, I'll just update when I can… hopefully soon!**

**So guys help me to reach my target and please review :)**


	25. Epilogue

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

**Hey everyone. This is the final chapter which I find very sad, just like I know some of you do from your reviews. So I hope it is a good one and a nice way to finish the story! :)**

**So before the chapter I just want to say a huge thanks to my lovely friend Laura. She should be the one saying thanks to me after it was me who forced her to read Twilight. I bet you're glad I did Laura. Eh? She has helped me think of ideas, and proofread and given her opinion on **_**every**_** chapter of my story (even when she was busy). Without her it would have been riddled with errors and wouldn't be as good as it is now.  
So thank you so much Laura! I love you :)**

**And also another thanks to every single person who has been reviewing. I've done my best to reply to most reviews and let you guys know how much I appreciate your thoughts and feedback. And especially thank you to everyone who has been reviewing throughout, like literally almost every chapter, you guys are amazing.**

**So yeah I'll shut up now and on with the epilogue…**

**Epilogue**

**Mike**

_Seven months later_

I sat on the sofa with my head buried deep in my hands. I was in my apartment and it was empty and cold. So cold. It had been seven months since Bella had left me; seven long months of my loneliness and sorrow. But today I was ready to take the next step. Today I was going to find the strength inside me to do what I was about to do.

Just after Bella had left me, when I'd got back from staying with my parents, I'd come back to our apartment. Now my apartment. Bella had removed all her belongings and there was no trace of her. It was like she never existed. But I could still feel her presence. Her presence that haunted me every day. Every day that I tried to move on and forget her it was still there. She was still there. I felt no hatred towards her anymore, no resentment that I felt seven months ago. Instead I felt sadness.

But slowly the pieces of my life were coming back together again. The hole she made in my heart was slowly filling up and it was only a matter of time until I was whole again. I hoped. But would I ever truly be complete? I was worried that when I was finally put back together that some of the pieces wouldn't fit properly, and that I'd never be how I was before and I'd have to make do with a broken Mike. I hoped that wasn't the case. I guessed that time would tell.

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was half six. I probably needed to be leaving in about ten minutes.

"_You can do this Mike. Be strong." I chanted to myself._

I was so determined that I would be strong and take this big step. Because if I could do this then maybe there was hope for me.

I'd gone back to work almost straight away after the 'Bella incident', as I was now calling it, as I loved my job because it relaxed me. I was a teacher at a primary school where I taught seven and eight year olds, and being round the children seemed to comfort me. Their cheeky smiles and cute little faces made me love my job. I'd always wished that Bella and I would have children someday, although I'd never discussed this with her, but it seems fate had other options. But I was only 28 so there was still time. I hoped. All the other teachers had been so kind to me after hearing of mine and Bella's divorce. Yes divorce, it was final now. And some of them had even shown an interest in me. But I just couldn't do it, because none of them were Bella.

Until _she_ came along.

A couple of weeks ago a new teacher had joined at the school. Her name was Angela and she was twenty five and had long black wavy hair. She was sweet natured and we got on so well, she was like my new best friend. We'd met up a number of times out of school where we'd talked and had fun together. I'd told her all about Bella and she'd listened and been sympathetic. I'd never thought of her as more than a friend until a week ago when I realised that I felt some kind of spark when I was around her. It was the same kind of feeling I felt when I first met Bella. It wasn't as strong, but similar. So I'd plucked up the courage to ask her out and see if it went anywhere. Maybe she'd be the one for me and would help me finally get over Bella. I hoped.

At the time, asking her out didn't seem so terrible. But now that I was meeting her in fifteen minutes I wasn't so sure. I was terrified.

Could I really do it?

Could I go out with another woman and not think about Bella?

Well I was about to find out.

I stood up and smoothed down my jacket making sure my open collared shirt wasn't twisted. I walked over to the mirror by the door and brushed my blonde hair making sure it was neat. Then I turned to face the door. I breathed one shaky breath and prepared myself for what I was about to do.

I didn't know what would happen when I went out with Angela. I just knew I had to do it and that it would help me get over Bella. Me and Angela had some kind of chemistry and I didn't want to waste it. So I took a deep breath and turned the door handle.

Everything would be fine.

I hoped.

**Bella**

"_And heave…" I encouraged myself._

"Hurry up Bella we haven't got all day!" Alice screeched causing me to jump and drop the heavy box I was holding. If I'd broken anything then she was paying.

"Yes Alice I'm _coming_!" I yelled back preparing myself to try and pick up the box again.

"Do you need any help with that?" a male voice asked. I turned to see Jasper leaning against the doorway, arms folded, with humour in his eyes.

_Did he like seeing me struggle?_

"No," I brushed him off, "I'm fine," I said even though I wasn't. I bent down ready to have another go at picking the box up. I pulled it up off the floor and in doing so began to fall back.

"Argh oh Goddd…" At the point two strong hands steadied me from behind and took the box out of my arms.

"What was it you were saying about being fine?" Jasper smirked.

"Hmph," was my only reply as I saw the word 'books' written on the side of the box.

_Ah that was why it was so bleeding heavy. _

"I'll take it down to the van," he said as he went out the doorway and out of sight. I was moving out of Alice's apartment today and it felt great. After seven months of being under her and Jasper's feet, I would be out the way and somewhere lots better. When I was satisfied everything was in the moving van, I went out of the door and spotted Alice in the hallway.

"Are you finally ready?" she asked.

"Yes I'm ready. Geeze Alice calm down."

"Whatever," she dismissed me and I smiled as she went to shut and lock up the door to her apartment. We both got in the elevator.

"I was only trying to be helpful Bella," she pointed out, "you don't want Edward thinking you've changed your mind now do you?"

"No Alice," I agreed just to get her to shut up and smiled at her.

Once we got to the bottom of the elevator Alice and I got in my truck. The moving van was meeting us there, along with Jasper who was coming as well to help me move in.

Yes I was moving in with Edward. _Finally._

After spending days on end at his and seeing him almost daily, he'd finally decided to ask me to move in with him. It took him long enough. And I was more than happy to say yes.

"So are you nervous Bella?" Alice asked as we drove towards Edward's, "moving in together is a big step."

"I know and no I'm not nervous. I've got butterflies in my tummy… but in a good way. In an excited way."

"Oh well that's good."

"And you'll finally have me out of the way," I said.

"Oh Bella, no, you were not in the way, I swear. Most of the time it was nice to have another girl around, and when me and Jasper wanted some alone time, well, we just pretended you weren't there."

"Yeah I noticed. The walls are verrrry thin Alice."

"Ha-ha sorry," she giggled. That was another reason I was glad to be moving out, so I didn't get a live audio sex show 24/7.

I arrived at Edwards house nice and quickly and drove straight into his drive, as the gate was already open. The moving van blocked the front door so I couldn't see him. I was sure that I would soon enough though. I got out my car, slammed the door behind me and walked round the side of the van only to see Edward talking to Jasper. It took him a second to notice me and when he finally did he gave me his gorgeous crooked smile. He walked over to me, as Jasper went to Alice, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up and spinning me around.

"Ready to move in with me?" he asked as he set me back down on my feet.

"Eh, I suppose," I replied joking.

"Well maybe you're not excited… but I am." With that he kissed me on the cheek and began nuzzling into my neck.

"Stop, that tickles," I said laughing.

"Ha-ha it's supposed to," he gave me a cheeky grin which I returned by giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Bella," Alice called from behind me, "we'll start unloading," she said with a knowing smile as she watched us being all loved up.

"Okay," I replied smiling and then turned back to Edward who still had his arms around my waist. He was looking at me and his deep green eyes were shimmering with delight.

He leaned forward so his forehead touched mine, "I love you Bella," he said softly so only I could hear. We were in our own little world where it was only me and him. No one could get in the way and nobody could break us apart. Ever.

"I love you too Edward. So much."

We pressed our lips together and the spark between us was a symbol of good things to come. Very good things.

The End.

**Thanks for reading my story! **

**Let me know what you think by reviewing and hopefully I can reach my review target. Only 40 reviews to go!**

**Oh and add me to author alert in case I decide to write ****anymore stories. Speaking of which I've just started a brand new story called 'On the Run', here is the summary:**

**"In front of me stood a cop with a gun in his hand. I didn't hesitate. I shot him." Bella is on the run from the LA police, but when she meets charming pilot Edward in Thailand, she is torn. Can she really be with Edward when she's wanted for murder? AH"**

**Please check it out.**

**Bye. xxx**


End file.
